EL PRINCIPE DEL INFRAMUNDO
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que cayera tras el Velo de la Muerte no hubiera sido Sirius Black? ¿Y si esa persona fuese llevada a otro mundo, donde existen dioses y caballeros que les protegen? HADES x SEVERUS SNAPE X-OVER HARRY POTTER Y SAINT SEIYA. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**EL PRINCIPE DEL INFRAMUNDO**

**¿Qué pasaría si la persona que cayera tras el Velo de la Muerte no hubiera sido Sirius Black? ¿Y si esa persona fuese llevada a otro mundo, donde existen dioses y caballeros que les protegen? Historia**** Slash.**

**HADES x SEVERUS SNAPE**

**X-OVER HARRY POTTER Y SAINT SEIYA.**

**Advertencia****: ****Esta****historia****es**** AU (****Universo****Alterno****),****slash (****relaciones****chico/chico****), ****mas****adelante****tendrá**** lemon (****escenas**** de ****sexo****explicito****) y M-preg (****embarazo****masculino****). **

**Aclaraciones: Hola a todos, soy Kristal de Iris y les traigo mi primer Crowssover de Harry Potter y Saint Seiya. Les aclaro que toda la trama de Harry Potter será respetada hasta "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix", donde comienza esta historia y mi propia versión de lo que sucedería si estos dos mundos se llegaran a encontrar. También se respetara el argumento de Saint Seiya hasta el final de la saga de Hades. Espero les guste n_n.**

**CAPITULO I.-**

A pesar de la oscuridad, sabia que se encontraba en un bosque, comenzó a caminar con prudencia, no entendía que hacia en ese lugar, de repente vio una jauría de perros muy particular, porque eran fantasmales, dichos animales comenzaron a juguetear entre ellos mientras recorrían un sendero cubierto de hierbas, ni siquiera lo pensó, tan solo los siguió. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro. Los perros se detuvieron frente a una mujer con serpientes entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello, él tan solo atino a esconderse detrás el tronco de un árbol.

La mujer acaricio las cabezas de algunos caninos, hasta que su mirada se detuvo justo donde se escondía, sus ojos eran tan profundos que sentía que le leía el alma, sin embargo fue su sonrisa lo que mas le perturbo, porque parecía decirle que su destino ya estaba trazado, que sin importar lo que hiciera, estaba…condenado.

Snape despertó bruscamente, sintiendo el sudor frío recorriéndolo, temblaba y sintió irritación por ello. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro a pesar de sus castigos, le había hecho temblar de esta forma.

-¡Estúpida pesadilla!-gruño

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, luego volvió a recostarse tratando de encontrar algo de comodidad. Miro el pequeño reloj mágico que tenia en su mesa de noche. Las tres de la mañana. Era obvio que ya no podría dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Se incorporo nuevamente, tomo su varita, la cual siempre le acompañaba debajo de su almohada cuando dormía y con un simple movimiento, dos fotografías muy bien guardadas en una caja de madera tallada dentro su ropero, llegaron volando a sus manos.

Acaricio con la punta de sus dedos la primera de ellas, la que por cierto estaba partida a la mitad, en ella una bonita pelirroja sonreía radiante y saludaba con la mano.

-Lily-susurro Severus con cariño, detallando los rasgos que tanto había amado-Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes- añadió con amargura.

Después de tomarse su tiempo recordando mejores épocas, recién tomo la otra fotografía, en la que un jovencito de cabellos rebeldes, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas horribles a su parecer, sonreía nervioso y después se iba. Dicha fotografía había terminado en su poder después de que se la decomisara a ese tonto Gryffindor amante de la cámara y fan de Potter: Colin Creevey. Ah, como le encantaba poder quitar puntos a esa estúpida Casa y si de paso obtenía algún beneficio mas, sin duda su humor mejoraba…solo un poco.

Comparo las fotografías. Harry Potter se parecía enormemente a su padre, pero su nariz, su sonrisa y en especial sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Lily.

Suspiro nuevamente. Cuando accedió a darle las clases de Oclumancia, seguía viéndolo como el clon de James Potter, no solo en la apariencia, también en su forma de ser. Pero su perspectiva cambio totalmente en su primera clase, luego de ver sus recuerdos. Se sintió enfermo y colérico al darse cuenta de cómo había sido la infancia de ese muchacho. Mas aun al compararlo con la suya propia y encontrarle demasiadas similitudes. Desde ese momento decidió cambiar su forma de tratarlo, no tan radicalmente, ya que seria raro hasta para él, pero ya no le castigaba sin motivo, ni le avergonzaba o insultaba a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo el ojiverde parecía haberlo notado, ya que cada vez que lo miraba sus ojos brillaban más.

Las clases privadas en sí eran mas agradables, ni uno ni otro comentaba nada, excepto lo esencial de la lección, pero el sentimiento de entendimiento y confidencialidad seguía ahí.

-Hasta que tuviste que arruinarlo todo Potter- dijo Severus, recordando ese nefasto día, cuando lo sorprendió mirando en el pensadero, su más terrible recuerdo. No se había sentido tan humillado desde que James Potter fuera el creador de ese recuerdo, ni sentido tan dolido al ver su confianza traicionada de esa manera. Así que simplemente lo echo de su despacho y volvió a tratarlo como lo hacia antes.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a tener clases privadas, y cada vez que fijaba sus fríos ojos en el Gryffindor, él le devolvía la mirada suplicante y hasta podía adivinar culpable de no solo su error, también de los de su padre y padrino.

Severus volvió a tomar su varita y con otro movimiento, ambas fotografías volvieron a guardarse dentro de la caja de madera tallada oculta dentro su ropero, con todos los hechizos que tenia esa caja, nadie jamás sabría lo que guardaba ahí, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore. Bueno si es que siguiera en Hogwarts.

Desde su partida las cosas habían desmejorado mucho en el Colegio. Pero que mas se podía esperar con la maldita de Umbridge al mando, él mismo estuvo apunto de maldecir a la cara de sapo varias veces, menos mal que su entrenamiento de espía le ayudara a disimular su disgusto, aunque eso no evitara que se sintiera sumamente tenso.

-Quizá lo mejor seria tomarme la tarde libre-se dijo-Al fin de cuentas necesitamos varios ingredientes de pociones y mañana no tengo examen con ningún curso, ya que para eso están los examinadores de los T.I.M.O.s

Con esa idea en mente se recostó y trato de dormir un poco, después de todo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para enfrentar otro día a Umbridge y no terminar maldiciéndola.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.-**

-¡Al fin una tarde libre!-exclamo Severus, mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas cuan largo era en el carruaje que lo llevaba al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

No le había costado mucho convencer a Umbridge de dejarle salir del castillo para ir a comprar ingredientes de pociones al Callejón Diagón.

-"_De hecho_"-pensaba Snape-"_Seguramente piensa que utilizare esta oportunidad para comunicarme con Albus_"-se decía mientras veía como otro carruaje también lo seguía a una prudente distancia- "_Lo siento por el idiota que me siga, pero solo iré a comprar los ingredientes y a relajarme un poco_".

Y era verdad, Severus se sentía cada vez mas tenso, no solo por la horrorosa nueva directora, también por cierto Gryffindor cuya mirada sentía en todo momento, claro que ni con Veritaserum, lo admitiría jamás.

Cuando llego al pueblo, bajo del carruaje y se dirigió a paso lento a las Tres Escobas  
propiedad de Rosmerta, a la cual saludo con un cabeceo y luego se dirigió a la chimenea para ir al Callejón Diagón. Con las chimeneas interceptadas por la cara de sapo, esta era la única manera de viajar.

Llegó sin problema al Caldero Chorreante, en donde igualmente saludo a Tom con un cabeceo, se distrajo un poco para ver a las personas que ocupaban el lugar y cuando escucho la llegada de otra persona por la chimenea, recién se dirigió al Callejón, después de todo lo que menos quería era a Umbridge sospechando de él.

Tuvo la tentación de ir a Gringotts, pero desecho la idea, ya que llevaba el dinero suficiente para comprar los ingredientes.

Mirando los escaparates y a las personas pasar, se dirigió a la botica de Slug & Jigger. El mejor lugar para encontrar lo que buscaba.

La tienda en si, no había cambiado nada en ese tiempo. Todavía se podía encontrar los barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y los diferentes botes con hierbas. Las paredes seguían llenas de raíces secas y polvos brillantes, y del techo aun colgaban manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras. Oh, y el olor a huevos y coles podridas solo se podía comparar a su almacén de pociones. En otras palabras se sentía como en casa.

El dueño de la tienda lo saludo cordialmente, después de todo el oscuro profesor era uno de sus mejores clientes.

Severus le dio la lista y se tomo su tiempo verificando el estado y condiciones de los ingredientes, porque si hay algo que Snape no soportaba son ingredientes inútiles.

Así paso toda la tarde seleccionando solo lo mejor, para cuando al fin salio de la tienda ya era hora de cenar. Sin más regreso al Caldero Chorreante, en donde comió ligero en una mesa apartada del bullicio que la gente hacia. Supuso que su vigilante se encontraba entre los otros clientes. No le tomo importancia y siguió cenando.

Al regresar a las Tres Escobas, decidió beber una copa para terminar su tan buena tarde libre y sin más se dirigió al colegio.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando llego al castillo. Lo primero que hizo llegando, fue dirigirse a su almacén de pociones, desempaco con cuidado los ingredientes, en especial los que eran volátiles, y se paso un buen tiempo ordenando y etiquetándolos.

Satisfecho con su trabajo iba a dirigirse a su despacho hasta la hora de la cena, cuando su alumno Draco Malfoy lo intercepto y le dijo que la directora quería verlo.

-"_Su sonrisa maliciosa no me agrada nada"_-pensó Snape, mientras lo seguía-"_Algo debe haber sucedido_".

Severus entro al despacho de Umbridge, después de Draco, mientras miraba como Harry y sus amigos forcejeaban para que los soltaran sus captores-"_Demonios Potter ¿Cuando dejaras de meterte en líos?_"

-¿Quería usted verme, Directora?-pregunto Severus lo mas educadamente que pudo

-Ah Profesor Snape-dijo Umbridge, sonriendo ampliamente "_Realmente parece un sapo_"-pensó-Sí, quisiera otra botella de Veritaserum, tan rápido como pueda, por favor.

-Usted se llevó mi última botella para interrogar a Potter-respondió observándola fríamente-¿Con seguridad que no lo usó todo? Le dije que con tres gotas era suficiente.

Umbridge se ruborizó-"_Maldita bruja, de seguro lo utilizo todo, menos mal que al prepararlo lo adultere para que no fuese tan eficiente_".

-Puede usted hacer un poco más, no es cierto?-contesto haciendo su voz tan dulcemente infantil como la hacía siempre que estaba furiosa.

-Por supuesto-respondió Snape, mordiéndose un labio para no sonreír-Le toma todo un ciclo lunar para madurar, por lo tanto debería estar listo para usted en un mes aproximadamente.-"_Y aunque lo tuviera listo, jamás le ayudaría_"

-¿Un mes?-chilló Umbridge, inflándose como un sapo-¿Un mes? Pero la necesito esta tarde, Snape! Me acabo de encontrar a Potter usando mi chimenea para comunicarse con una persona o personas desconocidos!'

-¿En serio?-dijo mirando fijamente a Harry _"¿En que rayos estabas pensando muchacho estupido?_"-Bueno, no me sorprende, Potter nunca ha mostrado inclinación a seguir las reglas de la escuela.

Sus ojos negros y fríos, miraban aburridos a Harry, quien por un segundo se mostró culpable, pero luego le sostuvo su mirada sin titubear, lo cual extraño al maestro de pociones.

-Deseo interrogarlo-Repitió Umbridge enojadamente, y Severus dejó de mirar a Harry y volteó hacia la cara de sapo que se veía furiosa.-Deseo que me proporcione una poción que lo obligue a decirme la verdad.

-Ya le dije-respondió suavemente Snape-Que no tengo más existencias de Veritaserum. A menos que desee envenenar a Potter-"_Claro que antes de eso, yo mismo la convierto en un verdadero sapo_"-Y le aseguro que yo tendría la mayor simpatía con usted si lo hiciera-Severus vio de reojo como Harry palidecía-No puedo ayudarla. El único problema es que la mayoría de los venenos actúa demasiado rápido y no dan a la víctima tiempo de decir la verdad.

Snape volvió a ver a Harry fijamente, y noto que parecía desesperado por decirle algo.

-¡Usted está a prueba!-chilló Umbridge, y Snape la miró a su vez, con sus cejas ligeramente alzadas _"¿Y eso debería importarme?"-_Usted no está ayudando deliberadamente! Esperaba mucho más de usted, Lucius Malfoy siempre habla muy bien de usted-"_Si quería hacer que cambiara de opinión, definitivamente el nombrar a Lucius no le esta ayudando"_-¡Ahora salga de mi oficina!

Severus le hizo una irónica reverencia y se dio la vuelta para irse, después de todo no pensaba quedarse mas tiempo, ahora lo importante era buscar la manera de sacar a Potter de este lío.

-¡Tiene a Canuto!-gritó Harry-¡Tiene a Canuto en el lugar en que está escondido!

_-"¡¡Oh rayos!!"-_pensó Snape mientras se paraba con la mano en la cerradura de la puerta de Umbridge..

-¿Canuto?-gritó la cara de sapo, mirando ansiosamente de Harry a Snape-¿Qué es Canuto? ¿Qué está escondido y dónde? ¿Qué quiere decir Harry, Snape?-exigió.

Severus volteó a ver a Harry, mostrando su cara más inescrutable.

-No tengo idea-respondió Snape fríamente-Potter cuando quiera que me grite tonterías le voy a dar un Bebedizo Balbuceante. Y Crabbe, afloje un poco el brazo. Si Longbottom se ahoga significará un montón de tedioso papeleo y me temo que voy a tener que mencionarlo en sus referencias si alguna vez usted solicita trabajo.

Luego de decir esto, cerró la puerta atrás de él con un chasquido, dejando a Harry junto a una frustrada Umbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.-**

_-"¡Debo avisar a la orden!"-_fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Snape al salir del despacho de Umbridge.

Si lo que Potter le dijo era cierto, el pulgoso de Black estaba en serios problemas. Rápidamente razono que hacer. El no podía comunicarse con Albus, pero Minerva si, después de todo ella era la única que sabía exactamente donde se escondía. Se dirigió a paso rápido al despacho de la subdirectora, pero no la encontró en ese lugar.

_-"¿Dónde demonios estas Minerva?"-_gruñía internamente, mientras comenzaba a recorrer los corredores, hasta que vio a uno de los fantasmas.

-¡Sir Nicolás!-le grito, haciendo que el fantasma se detuviese y lo observara curioso.

-¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar a Minerva?-pregunto

-Oh, lo mas probable es que se encuentre en la enfermería-respondió-La pobrecita fue hechizada por defender a Hagrid-se lamento.

Sin siquiera dar las gracias, Severus se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino hacia la enfermería. Tal como le dijeron, encontró a la profesora de transformaciones postrada en una de las camas, con semblante pálido e inconciente.

-¡Severus, me alegro que regresaras!-exclamo Poppy Pomfrey al verlo-¡A Minerva le llegaron cuatro hechizos! ¡¡Cuatro!! ¡Te juro que soy capaz de olvidar mi juramento profesional y hechizar a Umbridge y sus secuaces!

-Cálmate Poppy-respondió Severus-¿En dónde le dieron los hechizos?

-Los cuatro hechizos le llegaron al pecho. Gracias al cielo que teníamos la poción necesaria para contrarrestar los efectos, de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría en el Hospital San Mungo, pero necesito mas poción para hacerla reaccionar-se lamento la enfermera.

-Descuida, en seguida la preparo-respondió Snape y se dirigió a su laboratorio. No tenía tiempo que perder, había mucho en riesgo.

Una hora después volvía a entrar a la enfermería con varios frascos de pociones. Entre él y la enfermera le administraron la poción a la subdirectora y solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que la profesora comenzara a reaccionar.

-¿Q..qué...qué sucedió?-pregunto con voz temblorosa

-Te hechizaron querida, pero pronto estarás bien-respondió Pomfrey-Espera un momento, en seguida te traigo una poción revitalizante-dijo antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

Severus vio como la enfermera desaparecía en su oficina y enseguida comenzó a relatarle rápidamente los hechos a McGonagall.

-¡Severus, debemos avisarle enseguida a Albus!-exclamo la profesora

Y antes de que el oscuro profesor de pociones pudiese contestarle, ingresaron a la enfermería los alumnos integrantes de la Brigada Inquisitorial, los cuales hace poco estaban vigilando a Potter y sus amigos. Todos ellos presentaban indicios de ser victimas de algún hechizo, pero sin duda el peor de todos era Draco Malfoy, cuya cara entera estaba cubierta de cosas voladoras.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto la enfermera ya de vuelta con la poción de Minerva, mientras evaluaba a los heridos.

-¡Potter y sus amigos escaparon!-respondió Warrington-¡Se fueron del colegio!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se fueron del colegio? Explíquese-exigió Snape mientras le mandaba la peor de sus miradas al Slytherin.

- La directora fue a buscar una supuesta arma que tenia Dumbledore escondido junto con Potter y Granger. Luego, los Gryffindors que se quedaron bajo nuestro cuidado, nos engañaron y se escaparon. Trate de seguirlos pero solo pude ver como salían volando, aunque no tenían escobas, tan solo pude escuchar algo sobre que irían a un Departamento.

-¡Severus! ¡Debemos buscarlos inmediatamente!-grito McGonagall, mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-¡Minerva, tú todavía estas delicada!-dijo la enfermera mientras alcanzaba a sujetarla antes de que cayese al suelo

-¡Pero debemos hacer algo! –exclamo la profesora

-Yo los buscare Minerva. Creo que se a donde se dirigen. Tú mientras tanto avisa a ya sabes quien-dijo Snape, mientras se dirigía a la salida, haciendo ondular su capa

-Te mandare un mensaje si los encuentro-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por los corredores.

-¿Bien, ustedes que esperan?-exclamo Pomfrey a los alumnos heridos-¡Vayan a recostarse cada uno a una cama, si quieren que los cure!

Severus después de hacer una parada rápida en sus aposentos, velozmente se dirigió a los límites de Hogwarts. Llevaba una pequeña tapa de botella en sus manos. Un traslador de emergencia que el mismo Dumbledore le había dado. Este lo llevaría directamente a Londres. Después de activar el artefacto mágico y de sufrir los efectos, se vio en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Respiro profundamente antes de dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia. Si estaba en lo correcto, Potter y sus irritantes amigos se dirigían al Departamento de Misterios, lugar que el Gryffindor menciono en sus clases de Oclumancia, haber soñado repetidas veces. Ya cerca del edificio vio a varios Thestral,(1) lo que le puso en alerta.

-Ahora entiendo lo de volar sin escobas-se dijo

Entrar al Ministerio fue difícil, más de lo que Snape suponía, y eso era una mala señal, porque otros que no tuvieran su habilidad para anular hechizos, no podrían ingresar. Todo el edificio parecía estar desierto. Con prudencia y la varita en mano se dirigió a la Novena Planta lugar donde encontraría el Departamento de Misterios por medio del elevador.

Cuando llego se dirigió hacia la puerta negra, ingresando a un cuarto grande y circular. Como todo ahí dentro era negro incluyendo el piso y el techo, se vio a si mismo mimetizado y sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía una ventaja.

Miro las diferentes puertas. ¿Cómo encontraría al irresponsable de Potter y sus amigos?. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Elevo su varita y convoco un hechizo

-¡SPAÍHA! (2)-susurro, haciendo que una pequeña bolita de luz saliera de su varita, y después de brillar por unos segundos se solidificara en un diminuto espejo.

Este hechizo era una de sus creaciones, muy útil a la hora de buscar información y estar al corriente de las reuniones con el Lord, a las cuales no era invitado por desconfianza.

-Busca a Potter y verifica si hay Mortífagos-le ordeno al espejo

Como si de un insecto se tratara, el pequeño artefacto mágico comenzó a volar y a traspasar las diferentes puertas pareciendo un espíritu, mientras Severus observaba la pequeña neblina mágica que apareció junto al espejito, donde se veía las imágenes que este enviaba.

Después de ver unas cuantas salas y sus contenidos (incluyendo el lugar donde se encontraba el Velo de la muerte), al fin ubico a sus estúpidos alumnos con complejo de héroe. Lo malo es que en ese momento se encontraban rodeados por varios Mortífagos.

-¡¡Por Merlín!!-exclamo al ver el problema en que estaban los jóvenes. Sin perder tiempo invoco su patronus, una linda cierva, la cual le distrajo un segundo al recordar a su amor perdido.

-Encontré a los estudiantes, todos se hallan en el Departamento de Misterios, siendo rodeados por Mortífagos, por lo que puedo afirmar que cayeron en una trampa del Señor Oscuro. Intentare distraerlos, para dar tiempo a la Orden de traer refuerzos.-Sin más, envió su patronus a Minerva McGonagall.

Respiro profundamente antes de ingresar a la sala, en la que tanto estudiantes como seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado se hallaban. Comenzó a seguir las voces para ubicarlos entre todas esas estanterías.

-¡Se que Sirius está aquí!-le escucho decir a Potter-¡Se que lo tienen!  
Las risas de los mortífagos le helaron la sangre, en especial los de una mujer que destacaban sobre el resto.

_-"¡Maldita sea! Si Bellatrix esta aquí, será mas complicado_"-pensó Severus  
-Va siendo hora de que aprendas a diferenciar entre la vida y los sueños, Potter-escucho que decía. Una voz conocida-Ahora dame la Profecía, o comenzaremos a usar las varitas.  
_-"¡Oh, genial, también esta __Lucius aquí! ¡Estupido Gryffindor te dije en las clases que no confiaras en esos sueños!-_gruño internamente, localizándolos al fin  
-Adelante, entonces-le vio contestar y alzar su varita. Entonces, las cinco varitas de sus amigos (Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna) aparecieron a su lado.  
Snape se tenso en las sombras y apretó fuertemente su varita. Pero los mortífagos no atacaron.

-"_Algo esta mal_"-pensó Severus analizando la situación  
-Dame la Profecía y no habrá necesidad de que nadie salga herido-dijo Malfoy fríamente.

_-"¿¿Profecía?? ¡Claro era eso lo que buscaba tan afanosamente el Señor Oscuro!"_-pensó comprendiéndolo todo. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar como era ahora Potter quien reía.  
-¡Si, seguro!-dijo-Te doy esta… profecía, ¿no?... y tu simplemente nos dejarás irnos a casa, ¿verdad?"  
Esas palabras apenas las había pronunciado cuando la Bellatrix gritó-Accio Prof...  
-¡Protego!-grito Harry  
_-"Es rápido el chico"-_reconoció con un poco de orgullo  
-Oh, sabe como jugar, el pequeño bebe Potter-dijo la mortífaga-Muy bien, entonces…  
-¡LES DIJE QUE NO!- le grito Lucius -Si la rompes…

_-"Por supuesto, si se rompe el Señor Oscuro jamás conocerá la totalidad de la profecía y eso lo pondrá furioso"_-razono Severus  
Bellatrix descubrió su cara, mostrando sus ojos furiosos y fanática locura  
-¿Necesitas más persuasión?-pregunto -Muy bien… atrapen a la más pequeña-ordenó a los mortífagos tras ella-Déjenle mirar mientras torturamos a la pequeña niña pelirroja. Yo lo haré.

Fue en ese momento, que Severus decidió mostrarse.

(1) Thestral: Tipo de caballo volador que sólo pueden ver aquellos que han visto la muerte.

(2) SPAÍHA: Hechizo inventado, cuyo propósito es ayudar a espiar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.-**

-Que rápido pierdes la paciencia Bellatrix-hablo Severus con su característico tono sarcástico

Los Mortífagos respingaron al ser concientes de otra presencia, no esperaban que nadie más estuviera en el Ministerio de Magia, y nerviosamente apuntaron en dirección a la figura que aparecía entre las sombras.

-¿Severus?-exclamo Malfoy al ver al oscuro profesor de pociones

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí traidor?!-grito enfurecida la mortífaga

-Querida Bellatrix, me ofende que me sigas considerando así-contesto tranquilamente-el Señor Oscuro confía plenamente en mi, tanto que me envió a inspeccionar que ustedes realizaran bien su trabajo-y añadió con una sonrisa mordaz-Por lo visto, tenia razón al pensar que son unos inútiles.

-¡¡Eso no es cierto!! –contesto gritando la alocada mujer

-¿No?-y Severus dirigió una mirada a los estudiantes. Los jóvenes le miraban entre traicionados, furiosos y sorprendidos. Solo Harry le miraba con un brillo de alegría y esperanza-Me parece que Potter todavía tiene la profecía.

-¡Estaba a punto de quitársela! ¡¡No te necesitamos!!-chillo Bellatrix

-Severus, ya que a tu parecer no somos capaces de obtener la profecía, inténtalo tú-dijo Lucius irritado ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Con gusto-respondió Snape antes de pararse frente a sus alumnos.

-¡¿Profesor como pudo?!-exclamó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Porque es un maldito mortífago! ¡Por eso!-grito Ron enfurecido.

Severus no les hizo caso y fijo sus profundos ojos negros en las esmeraldas de Harry.

-Potter entrégueme la profecía-dijo mientras estiraba su brazo.

Harry dudo. Tenía la esperanza de que Snape hubiese avisado a la Orden y estuvieran cerca. Confiaba en el hombre, desde que comenzaran sus clases de Oclumancia. El profesor había cambiado su forma de tratarlo y su presencia siempre le daba seguridad. Por lo menos, hasta que tuvo la brillante idea de curiosear sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Snape lo pillo y la pequeña amistad que se había forjado entre ellos se perdió, esperaba que no del todo. Había tratado de disculparse, pero el profesor siempre lo evadía o lo ponía en ridículo. A pesar de ello, Harry todavía confiaba en él. Pero en ese momento comenzó a dudar. ¿Y si Snape en verdad era fiel a Voldemort?

Fijo sus ojos en los del oscuro profesor, esos ojos que le recordaban a la noche más profunda, llena de tantos misterios atrayentes. Confía en mi, parecían decirle con una pizca de suplica.

Y Harry se decidió. Con movimientos lentos le alcanzo la profecía, ante los jadeos sorprendidos y horrorizados de sus amigos.

-¡¿Te haz vuelto loco?!-grito Ron a punto de zarandearlo.

Severus le dedico una minúscula sonrisa al ojiverde, antes de voltearse ante sus compañeros Mortífagos.

-No puedo creerlo, pero lo haz conseguido-dijo Lucius, mas tranquilo al ver que ya tenían lo que buscaban.

-¡¡Entonces ya no necesitamos a Potter!!-se carcajeo Bellatrix, antes de apuntarle

-¡NO!-grito Snape interponiéndose-¿Haz olvidado que Potter le pertenece al Señor Oscuro?

-¡¡El Lord no dijo nada sobre torturarlo!!¡¡Así que apártate!!!-exigió Bellatrix

-Quizás no seas tan leal al Señor Oscuro sino puedes obedecer sus órdenes-contraatacó Snape, guardando la valiosa esfera en un bolsillo de su túnica.

-¡¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso??!!!-chillo enloquecida antes de lanzarle un hechizo oscuro.

Severus que ya veía venir el ataque, convoco un poderoso escudo que lo hizo rebotar hacia las estanterías llenas de esferas de cristal, haciéndolas explotar fuertemente. Y derrumbar varios estantes. En ese instante, aprovechando la distracción, se giro hacia sus atemorizados alumnos.

-¡¡¡Corran!!!-les grito, tomando el brazo de Potter y partiendo lo mas rápido que podía, ante los atónitos jóvenes que no sabiendo que mas hacer, terminaron corriendo igual que ellos.

-¡¡¡¡Les dije que es un traidor!!!!-chillaba Bellatrix

-¡¡Ya cállate y persíguelos!! ¡¡Necesitamos recuperar la profecía!! –gritaba Lucius, seguido por los demás Mortífagos.

-¡Bombarda!-grito Snape, haciendo explotar otros estantes.

-¡Protego!- dijo Harry protegiéndolos de los pedazos de estanterías y fragmentos de cristal caían sobre ellos.

-¡Bien hecho Potter!-exclamo Snape, ganándose una brillante sonrisa del ojiverde.

-¡¡Señor nos están alcanzando!!-grito Ginny con aprensión

-¡Tómense de las manos ahora!-ordeno con su mejor voz de mando. Sin pensarlo obedecieron y se sujetaron de Harry, el cual todavía estaba sujeto por el oscuro profesor.

-¡Máximus Transportus! (1)-grito agitando su varita, haciéndolos desaparecer.

-¡¡¡¡NO!!!!-grito Bellatrix-¡¡¡LO MATARE!!!¡¡¡JURO QUE LO MATARE!!!

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Deja de gritar y búscalos!!!-grito exasperado Malfoy-¡¡No pudieron ir lejos, el Ministerio todavía tiene los hechizos de anti aparición!!

Harry soltó un gemido de dolor al caer en el duro suelo. Sus amigos no parecían estar mejor, tan solo Snape se encontraba de pie examinando rápidamente el lugar. Estaban en el recinto del Velo de la muerte.

-Al parecer por ahora estamos a salvo-dijo Severus con voz cansada, antes de apoyarse en una pared.

-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?-pregunto Harry con voz angustiada, levantándose para acercarse

-Si, señor Potter. Me encuentro bien, tan solo un poco cansado por el hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo era ese señor? Nunca lo leí en ninguno de los libros-pregunto Hermione ya de pie

-Ni lo hará señorita Granger, ese hechizo es de mi creación-respondió-Transporta a las personas una corta distancia sin importar los hechizos de anti aparición. El único problema es que se necesita un gasto considerable de energía mágica.

-¡¡Oh cielos!! ¡¡Y usted nos transporto a todos al mismo tiempo!!-exclamo Harry -¡Por eso esta tan cansado!

-Silencio Potter-ordeno un tanto irritado-¿Quiere que nos descubran?

Harry bajo la cabeza avergonzado y sintiéndose doblemente culpable.

-Pro…profesor-tartamudeo Neville, mas pálido de lo normal-¿Q..qué haremos ahora?

-Por ahora escondernos hasta que lleguen los miembros de la Orden del Fénix-contesto el oscuro profesor mirándolos con el seño fruncido.-Lo que me recuerda que gracias a su impulsiva misión, mi labor como espía de la Orden ha sido descubierta. ¿En que demonios pensaban? ¿Realmente creían poder enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores?-les riño-¡Todos ustedes Gryffindors siempre con sus aires de heroísmo llegando a la estupidez, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias!

-Yo no soy Gryffindor-respondió inocentemente Luna

-¡Como si lo fuera!-gruño Snape

Todos tuvieron la delicadeza de lucir avergonzados.

-Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que a pesar de su impetuosidad, no puedo ignorar su valentía y lealtad demostrada.-les concedió el profesor

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. ¿Snape halagándolos? Los ojos de Harry parecieron brillar más de lo normal.

Ese instante la puerta del salón salio volando en pedazos.

-¡¡Los encontré!!-grito Bellatrix, descendiendo rápidamente por las escaleras, seguida rato después por sus compañeros.

-¡Atrás de mi, ahora!-les ordeno Severus, blandiendo su varita y protegiéndoles. Los chicos apuntaron nerviosamente a los enemigos que los rodeaban.

-¡¡¡¡JA,JA,JA!!! ¡¡Ahora eres niñera TRAIDOR!!-se carcajeo la mortífaga

-Es mejor que ser una desquiciada fanática asesina-contesto mordaz

-Danos la profecía Severus y te tendremos consideración-propuso Lucius

-La tendrás tú, porque yo, solo pienso en torturarlo-dijo rencorosa

-Déjenlos ir y les entregare la profecía, incluso me quedare yo, para que hagan lo que quieran-respondió Snape, sacando la esfera de cristal de su bolsillo.

-¡¡No, profesor!!-grito Harry asustado

-¡¡Silencio Potter!!-le ordeno Severus determinado a rescatarlos como fuera.

Otra puerta de la sala se abrió oportunamente y los miembros de la Orden entraron, desatándose el pandemónium.

Lupin, Moody, Tonks y Kingsley atacaban a los Mortífagos que tuvieran cerca, mientras los chicos hacían su parte atacando a los demás. Bellatrix quería enfrentarse a Severus, pero Sirius se le adelanto.

Mientras tanto Snape se enfrentaba a Lucius, era una batalla desigual porque Severus estaba agotado, aun así le daba pelea, hasta que un hechizo certero derribo al rubio.

-Esta será la última cosa que haré en nombre de nuestra antigua amistad-le susurro Severus a Lucius, apuntándole con la varita-¡Máximus Transportus!- dijo y Malfoy desapareció, hacia alguna otra oficina del Ministerio.

Severus se sintió todavía mas físicamente agotado, pero mas tranquilo al saber que Lucius tenia una oportunidad de salir bien parado de esta pelea. No solo lo hacia por la amistad que durante tantos años compartieron ambos hombres, también lo hacia por Draco, el chico estaría devastado si su padre fuera apresado, o peor aun, que el mismo Señor Oscuro la tomara contra su familia.

Sirius fue expulsado contra una pared cerca al Velo de la Muerte, por el hechizo de Bellatrix, Potter ya libre del mortífago contra quien luchaba, corrió hacia su padrino, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de la maldición que ya le enviaba la mujer. Severus en un acto reflejo, tomo la esfera de cristal y se la lanzo.

-¡Bellatrix!-grito llamando su atención. La mujer se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver como la esfera chocaba contra ella, rompiéndose por el golpe del impacto y haciéndose humo.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!-grito la enloquecida mujer, arrodillándose en los vidrios para tratar de salvar algo de la profecía.

Severus aprovechando esto, se acerco lo más rápido que pudo al ojiverde, que se había quedado estático muy cerca del Velo, al ver lo sucedido, mientras aparecía Dumbledore en una de las puertas.

_-"¡Ya era hora!"-_pensó el maestro de pociones, llegando hasta Harry.

-¡¿Qué espera Potter, invitación?!-gruño Severus-¡¡Tome inmediatamente al pulgoso de su padrino y váyase de aquí con sus amigos!!¡¡Dumbledore les ayudara a salir del Ministerio!!

-¿Dumbledore?-repitió Harry, recién dándose cuenta de la presencia del anciano mago.

-¡¡TE ODIO!!-chillo Bellatrix- ¡¡CRUCIO!!

Severus solo pudo empujar al ojiverde al suelo, antes de recibir la maldición de lleno.

El impacto le hizo soltar su varita, tropezar con sus pies y caer directamente en el Velo de la Muerte, sintiendo aun el dolor del Crucio mientras desaparecía.

Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix, pero solo podía ver el Velo, esperando que su profesor apareciera en cualquier segundo.  
Pero Snape no aparecía.  
-¡PROFESOR!-gritaba Harry.-¡¡PROFESOR!!  
Sintiendo pánico atino a tomar la varita de Severus del suelo con su mano libre, mientras la otra sujetaba fuertemente su propia varita. Se levanto y trato de correr hacia el Velo, pero Sirius sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo.  
-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…-dijo su padrino, que tenia una herida en la cabeza, del que goteaba sangre.  
-¡¡Debemos salvarlo, simplemente está al otro lado!!-contesto, tratando de liberarse  
-Es demasiado tarde, Harry-insistió el animago  
-¡¡Aún podemos llegar hasta él!!-Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Sirius no le dejaba ir.  
-¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry… nada… se ha ido! ¡Esta Muerto!-exclamo su padrino.

-¡¡¡¡¡EL NO SE HA IDO!!!! ¡¡¡¡EL NO ESTA MUERTO!!!!-gritaba Harry, sintiéndose desolado, mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

Sirius arrastró a Harry lejos del Velo y lo apoyo en una pared. Harry todavía tenía fija la mirada en el arco, sintiendo un dolor tan agudo que parecía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

Dumbledore tenía a la mayoría de los mortífagos restantes agrupados en el centro de la habitación, aparentemente inmovilizados por las cuerdas invisibles. Pero aun había destellos de luz, gemidos de dolor y personas peleando.

Para Harry, nada de eso tenia sentido. Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones, el hombre que durante años le trato duramente, el hombre que había tratado de enseñarle Oclumancia, el hombre que le había salvado varias veces, el hombre que le daba esa mirada oscura tan profunda que lo hacia temblar, ya no volvería.

Hubo una ruidosa explosión y un carcajeo de Bellatrix, que estaba escapando mientras cantaba con voz aniñada.

-¡Yo mate al traidor! ¡El traidor ha muerto!

Harry al oír como se burlaba, una rabia tremenda se apodero de él. Se soltó del flojo apretón de su padrino y corrió detrás de Bellatrix.  
-¡Harry, no! ¡Regresa inmediatamente!-le ordeno Sirius.  
-¡ELLA LO MATÓ!-gritó Harry-¡ELLA LO MATÓ! ¡ASI QUE YO LA MATARÉ!

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo nuestro oscuro profesor llegara al mundo de Saint Seiya. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario, ahora les traigo nuevos capítulos, que espero sean de su agrado. También les pido que pasen a leer mi otro fanfic "LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS" el primer Multi crowsover que hago y me dejen su opinión. **

**CAPITULO V.-**

De lo primero que tuvo certeza Severus, era del terrible dolor de su cuerpo a causa del Cruciatus. Lo segundo es que se encontraba, a su parecer, flotando en un lugar oscuro y funesto, habitado por formas y sombras incorpóreas que poco a poco lo iban rodeando.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto.

Poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios y después en el salón donde se encontraba el Velo de la Muerte.

-¿Entonces, estoy muerto?-volvió a preguntar, viendo cansadamente como esas sombras lo tenían totalmente rodeado.

De repente, una potente luz apareció, ahuyentando las formas tenebrosas, como si fuesen dementores. La luz se acerco hasta estar frente al oscuro profesor. Parecía una esfera de luz del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, según observo el mago, pero que brillaba como si fuese un sol.

_-"¿Quieres vivir?"-_parecía expresarle una voz de mujer

Severus agito un poco su cabeza tratando de despejar un poco el dolor que le embargaba y traer algo de claridad a sus pensamientos.

_-"¿Quieres vivir?"-_ repitió la voz

Severus con la mente algo despejada, reviso sus opciones rápidamente, concluyendo que al parecer no tenía nada que perder.

-Si-contesto con la voz ronca.

En cuanto pronuncio esa simple silaba, la esfera exploto y rodeo todo su cuerpo con la luz. Severus al instante sintió como el dolor disminuía y como su cuerpo comenzó a volar hacia alguna dirección desconocida, pasando entre miles de esos seres que al parecer habitaban este tétrico lugar.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso volando, quizás fueron horas o incluso días, solo sentía que el lugar era interminable. Hasta que un punto de luminosidad azulada llamo su atención, con algo de alivio comprobó que se dirigía ahí. Mientras mas se acercaba, más grande era el punto hasta convertirse en un gran agujero. En cuanto lo cruzo, Severus supo que ya no se encontraba…en donde quiera que haya estado.

Ahora lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos era totalmente diferente. Veía maravillado las líneas dimensionales que formaban cuadrados entrelazados, incluso le pareció ver planetas y estrellas que pasaban a su lado.

La velocidad con la que volaba poco a poco se fue reduciendo, lo que lo puso en alerta. Severus puso especial atención a todo lo que le rodeaba, hasta que frente suyo fue apareciendo una gigantesca pared, la más grande que jamás había visto. Llamándole especial atención un hoyo de considerable tamaño. Fue ahí donde por fin su cansado cuerpo aterrizo de rodillas, sintiendo como la luz que antes lo rodeaba desaparecía completamente.

Severus se tomo su tiempo para levantarse. Aunque el dolor del Cruciatus había desaparecido considerablemente, todavía sentía sus efectos. Estaba seguro que se debía mas al desgaste físico y mágico que sufría. De estar en plena capacidad, no dudaba que se recuperaría en tan solo unas horas, ya que peores Cruciatus había recibido del Señor Oscuro.

Con calma se puso de pie y observo al filo del hoyo, la impresionante vista de un camino, a su parecer dimensional.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recorrer el túnel en el que se encontraba. Después de unos cuantos pasos reconoció la figura de una mujer recostada en medio de ese lugar. Acercándose vio que era hermosa, tenía la cabellera larga y oscura, vestida de negro y con un curioso rosario en las manos. Con cuidado le tomo el pulso, solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba muerta.

-Es una lastima-dijo con algo de pesar

Se levanto nuevamente y continúo su camino. Al final del túnel encontró las ruinas de una gigantesca cámara, con varios hombres tirados por el lugar, claramente muertos.

Con curiosidad se acerco a uno de ellos para observar lo que consideraba una oscura armadura, pero antes que su dedo llegue a rozar el metal, salto una chispa de corriente, que lo alejo de inmediato.

-Esta protegida-se dijo

Siguió caminando y encontró unas escaleras agrietadas y de apariencia infinita. Tomando una profunda respiración, se armo de paciencia y con cuidado fue bajando cada uno de los peldaños.

-Estas escaleras no parecen tener fin-se expreso

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la labor, pero se sintió mas tranquilo cuando pudo ver a lo lejos el final de las mismas.

-Ya era hora-suspiro dando otro paso de forma distraída, con tan mala suerte que termino resbalando. Sintió cada uno de los escalones faltantes, por los golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo. Por instinto se sujeto de una destrozada cortina que se encontraba casi al final de las escaleras. El impulso de la caída y el fuerte agarre, terminaron por soltarla de su soporte, pero también ayudo a detener la caída.

Severus termino boca arriba, con una parte de su cuerpo envuelto en la cortina, mas adolorido y respirando agitadamente.

Gimió quedamente cuando trato de levantar uno de sus brazos, para verificar si esa molesta y húmeda sensación que sentía en su nariz, era sangre. Ya sin fuerzas, se dejo llevar por la inconciencia que lo reclamaba urgentemente, sin darse cuenta de la otra figura que lo observaba con interés.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

Cuando Severus recobro la conciencia, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo curado, sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir el dolor que lo estaba martirizando.

Abrió los ojos confundido, hasta que los recuerdos recientes lo sacudieron. Fijo su vista en quien lo estaba ayudando y se asombro de encontrar a un fantasma. Pero no un fantasma como los que conocía. Este era hermoso. Un joven de largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, piel blanca como la leche y ojos tan claros como el mas cristalino río, que no aparentaba más de veinte años, enfundado en una magnifica armadura negra.

Años de estar al servicio de Voldemort le habían enseñado a identificar a los seres poderosos. Y poderío era lo único que destilaba este fantasma, mucho más que el mismo Señor Oscuro.

-¿Quién es usted?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

El fantasma sonrió, mostrándole unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Soy Hades, el dios del inframundo-le respondió

Al escuchar esto, Severus se alarmo. Como buen erudito de los libros, sabía quien era este dios. Hades el dios de los muertos, rey del mundo subterráneo y uno de los más poderosos dioses olímpicos.

-¿Eso significa…que…estoy muerto?-pregunto con temor

-Todavía no-le respondió el dios con una pizca de diversión, sintiéndose contento después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh!-exclamo el mago sintiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. _"Por supuesto, si hubiera muerto no habría razón para curarme" _

Decidió que ya había dado suficiente espectáculo y trato de levantarse, pero la enredada cortina alrededor de su cuerpo le dificulto un poco el elevarse. Con la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo, comenzó a desenredarse de la desgarrada cortina, ante la divertida mirada del imponente dios que ya se encontraba parado a su lado.

Después de un minuto de arduo forcejeo, el ojinegro logro liberarse. Se levanto lo mas dignamente posible, para unos instantes después, inclinarse respetuosamente ante la deidad. (Su trayectoria de mortífago le ayudaba a hacerlo expertamente).

-Señor Hades, mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias que le ocasione y le doy mi mas profundo agradecimiento por salvarme.-le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres muy respetuoso humano, eso me agrada-contesto con satisfacción el dios-Se perfectamente que no eres de este mundo, ya que encontré rastros tuyos en el Lethe, la dimensión paralela que solamente los dioses podemos cruzar. Así que dime ¿Quién eres?

-Yo…yo no sabia que estaba en otra dimensión-dijo el ojinegro algo sobresaltado por esa nueva información. Trato de calmarse rápidamente. Le habían hecho una pregunta y era necesaria contestarla. No quería hacer enojar a este dios, no fuera que le gustara castigar como lo hacia el señor tenebroso.

-Me llamo Severus Snape Prince, unos cuantos me conocen como el Príncipe Mestizo y soy un mago-contesto nerviosamente.

-¿Un mago? ¡Vaya! hace tiempo que no oía de tu raza desde que se extinguieron y su diosa protectora Hécate desapareció-exclamo Hades impresionado

-¿En tu mundo hay varios como tú?-pregunto interesado.

-Si, hay ciudades enteras de magos y brujas, lugares mágicos donde viven criaturas fabulosas y escuelas donde enseñamos a los más chicos a manejar sus poderes, de hecho yo era un profesor-contesto Severus mas tranquilo-Todo ello oculto a los ojos de los muggles.

-¿Muggles?

-Me refiero a personas que no tienen magia, ni ningún tipo de poder.

-Interesante. ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Creo que fue a causa del Velo de la Muerte, un artefacto mágico que lleva sin retorno al que lo cruza al mundo de los muertos.

-¿Tenias planeado suicidarte?-pregunto Hades después de un momento de silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo Severus irguiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose insultado porque alguien pensara que era tan cobarde como para acabar con su propia vida.

Al darse cuenta que el dios lo miraba con una ceja enarcada a causa de su exabrupto se sintió nuevamente avergonzado, parecía que su autocontrol se había perdido en el viaje

-Estuve en una batalla cerca del Velo de la Muerte y fue a causa de un hechizo que caí en él-explico ya mas sereno

-Entonces se podría decir que llegaste aquí por coincidencia-razono el dios

-La verdad creo que una mujer me ayudo, aunque no podría confirmarlo.

-Bien ¿Puedes enseñarme algo de tu magia?

-No puedo hacer grandes cosas porque perdí mi varita, que es el instrumento que me permite manejar todo mi poder, pero si esta de acuerdo puedo intentar hacer algo pequeño.

Hades asintió con la cabeza y Severus todavía arrodillado miro a su alrededor, ubicando un pedazo de columna destruida a la que invoco. Después de que llegara volando lo transformo en un pequeño pajarito, que dio algunas vueltas alrededor y volvió a su forma original.

Hades estaba complacido, tal como lo había sospechado este humano no era común. Mejor aun era un MAGO. Un ser humano con poderes mágicos, cuya raza en este mundo estaba extinta, lo que lo hacia único y muy valioso.

-Bien Severus, es hora de que sepas mi situación- comenzó a explicar el dios, captando toda la atención del mago.

-Hace miles de años que he estado luchando contra la diosa Atena. En la última guerra santa entre nosotros, mi verdadero cuerpo fue destruido y con ello fui vencido completamente.-expreso con amargura -Lo que ves ante tus ojos tan solo es mi espíritu que por ser inmortal todavía conserva una minúscula parte de mi poder.

-Estas ruinas-continuo mientras las señalaba-Son lo poco que queda de mi reino. Un reino que hace poco era prospero y temible.

-Si se me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué luchaban?-pregunto Severus

-Porque yo quería apoderarme de la Tierra y Atena como su protectora me lo impedía. Incluso estuve a punto de convertir a la Tierra en un planeta muerto.

-Ya comprendo

-No parece importarte mucho el hecho de que estuve a punto de destruir a todos los seres vivos-observo Hades ante la falta de interés que demostraba el mago. De hecho el esperaba que se asustara o por lo menos que se inquietara.

-Ya había escuchado anteriormente acerca del tema de conquistar el mundo. Y con todo respeto señor, usted no es, ni será el ultimo que quiera lo mismo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-contesto el dios-Aunque dudo mucho que otros tengan un buen motivo para hacerlo, como yo lo tenia.

Severus prefirió no indagar, para no molestar al dios. Ya después si se daba la oportunidad averiguaría cual era ese motivo.

-Levántate Severus y acompáñame-ordeno después de meditar la mejor forma de seguir con su explicación.

Severus lo hizo de inmediato. Con un gesto, Hades le indico que sujetara su brazo. Con el mayor respeto, el mago puso su mano en el brazo que se le ofrecía, contentándose internamente de no sentir la desagradable sensación escabrosa que transmitían los fantasmas. En cambio, lo único que sintió fue el poder del dios; temible, casi adictiva. Después tan solo la familiar sensación de la aparición.

El destruido salón donde se encontraban, desapareció en instantes para ser remplazada por otro recinto en mejores condiciones. Soltando su agarre, siguió al dios, quien se dirigía hacia un corredor en el que se encontraban dos colosales puertas, cada una en paredes opuestas.

-En este edificio estaba el Tribunal de los Muertos "la Residencia del Juicio", donde se juzgaba a los espíritus de los difuntos-relataba Hades mientras caminaba-Donde los malévolos eran castigados según sus crímenes y enviados a una de las ocho prisiones. Los justos en cambio, eran recompensados, siendo enviados a los Campos Elíseos, donde residían las almas virtuosas, allí iban a parar las almas de aquellos favorecidos por los dioses.

Hades llego frente a una de las puertas, la de color blanco y miro fijamente a Severus.

-Al menos así fue, hasta que mi cuerpo fue destruido y con ello los Campos Elíseos y el Inframundo. Condenándose también a todos los residentes de ambos lugares sagrados.

Con esto dicho, Hades abrió la puerta blanca y permitió que Severus diera un vistazo al interior.

Severus dio un jadeo ahogado. Adentro había miles y miles de espíritus, en esa habitación que no parecía tener fin. Todos llorando. Los niños eran los que más audible tenían su llanto, abrazándose a las mujeres, buscando un consuelo que parecía nunca llegar. Todo el panorama le daba la sensación de estar viendo a prisioneros de guerra.

-¿Por qué lloran?-atino a preguntar Severus, sintiendo la garganta comprimida al ver algo tan lamentable.

-Porque fueron arrebatados de su paraíso-contesto Hades, mirando fijamente el sufrimiento de las almas-Todos ellos habitaban los Campos Elíseos y al ser destruido solo pude traerlos a este lugar, evitando que sus almas andaran sin rumbo fijo.

Hades cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la del frente, seguido por Severus. Esta a diferencia de la primera tenia un color negro. Sin más ceremonia el dios abrió la puerta y se mantuvo imperturbable al escuchar los terribles alaridos que emitían los espíritus que se encontraban ahí. Severus en cambio tuvo que taparse los oídos al no poder resistirlos. Si en la primera habitación creía haber miles de almas, en esta parecía haber millones y millones en un terrible sufrimiento.

-¡Ciérrela, por favor ciérrela!-suplico Severus cayendo de rodillas, todavía tratando de cubrirse los oídos lo mas fuerte que podía.

Hades cerro la puerta y observo al mago, quien trataba de recuperarse aun en el suelo.

-Todos ellos son los espíritus condenados en alguna prisión del Inframundo. Como ya dije, cuando fui derrotado, mi reino cayo y con ello mis vasallos, quienes moderaban el castigo que sufrían. Ahora sin ellos, estas almas sienten el total de su pena.

-Y eso no es todo…-dijo Hades antes de apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de Severus, que aun se encontraba arrodillado. Al siguiente momento se encontraban en una montaña rocosa desde donde se vislumbraba un sombrío río. Pero fueron la infinidad de almas en su orilla, quienes llamaron la atención del mago, haciéndolo palidecer más de lo que ya estaba. Todas ellas sollozando y clamando se les permita cruzar el río. Algunas se aventuraban a entrar al río, pero desaparecían en sus aguas, gritando desesperadas.

-Estas son las almas de los que murieron y al ser destruido el Inframundo no pudieron ser juzgadas-explico Hades, mirando seriamente el paisaje espeluznante, luego señalo un grupo de espíritus que brillaban más que el resto, de un color violeta-Esos de allá, fueron en vida servidores míos y no sabes como lamento no poder darles por lo menos el descanso eterno-Luego señalo otro grupo, este de color amarillo-Ese otro, es de los caballeros de Atena, aunque hasta donde sé, sus caballeros mas fuertes, los dorados, fueron llevados a otro lado por otros dioses para torturarlos a su gusto.

Severus todavía de rodillas, sintiendo por la impresión que aún no podía levantarse, observo las almas que Hades le indicaba, percatándose que todas ellas llevaban la sombra de una armadura. Incluso pudo reconocer otras dos de color celeste apartadas de esos grupos.

-En las habitaciones que te mostré también se encuentran guerreros fallecidos de otras deidades-continuo Hades-Si esto sigue así, todas las almas que haz visto y las que vendrán, sufrirán eternamente, aunque no se lo merezcan.

-¿Y…y no hay nada…que se pueda hacer?-pregunto Severus temblorosamente.

Hades le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tomando su hombro lo llevo de nuevo al arruinado salón del trono.

-Cuando aun luchaba contra Atena, en cada guerra, por lo general cada doscientos años, siempre escogía un cuerpo mortal para alojar mi espíritu, asegurándome que tuviera el alma más pura que naciese en esa época, evitando que mi verdadero cuerpo sufriera daño. Lamentablemente la ultima vez, el cuerpo donde debía morar, resulto ser un caballero de Atena, por lo que me vi forzado a utilizar mi verdadero cuerpo, lo que sucedió después ya te lo figuraras-dijo el dios -La única manera de salvar a esas almas, es recuperar mi antiguo poder y restaurar mi reino. Para ello, necesito un nuevo cuerpo donde habitar temporalmente hasta recobrar el mío propio.

Hades miro intensamente al mago, sabiendo la importancia de lo que iba a decir.

**-**LO QUE NECESITO ES TU CUERPO SEVERUS.

El maestro de pociones se quedo momentáneamente atónito No podía creer lo que Hades le pedía. ¡¡Permitirle habitar su cuerpo!! Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el recuerdo reciente de todas esas patéticas almas, lo freno. No era justo, que después de una vida con quien sabe cuantos sufrimientos (si tomaba como ejemplo la suya propia) se terminara sufriendo todavía más. Cuando el retrato de Lily llego a su cabeza, y la imagino sufriendo todas esas penurias, se decidió. Se levanto del suelo donde había estado arrodillado y miro fijamente al dios que esperaba expectante su respuesta.

-Yo disto mucho de tener una alma pura, pero si le sirve una alma arrepentida, tiene mi consentimiento-dijo Severus, sellando de esta manera su destino.

**¡Así es mis queridos lectores! Severus dio su permiso para que Hades habite su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucederá después? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, ja, ja, ja.**

**Siempre me pregunte que habría sucedido con todas esas almas que mostraron en las Ovas de Saint Seiya. Y esta es la respuesta que me dio mi imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU. **

**No olviden pasar a leer mi otro fanfic "LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS" el primer Multicrowssover que hago y me dejen su opinión. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII.-**

El inframundo era un reino único. Subterráneo, oscuro y funesto, pero al mismo tiempo grandioso, ningún otro reino, gobernado por un dios mitológico podía compararse al poder, aunque sombrío, de semejante reino. La sola mención de este reino traía temor a todo ser viviente.

Pero ahora nada quedaba de este reino. Tan solo ruinas. Ruinas donde majestuosos edificios marcaban lo que fuesen poderosas prisiones, valles, fosas y esferas. Y Destrucción donde antes estuvo un paraíso soñado, una tierra de paz y felicidad plenas.

Es entre estas ruinas, que camina una figura oscura, solitaria, casi decadente, del que alguna vez fuera el rey de ese reino destruido, el que fue un poderosísimo dios mitológico, del que tan solo quedaba eso: su alma.

Hades, después de miles de años de enfrentamientos; de cientos de batallas; de casi lograr que la Tierra quedara en penumbras y terminara siendo un planeta muerto; al final fue derrotado por Atena y sus caballeros.

No solo era una humillación haber terminado vencido como en las batallas anteriores. Era una derrota definitiva, porque al perder su verdadero cuerpo, también perdió gran parte de su poder, siendo incapaz de salir del inframundo y lamentablemente no le quedaba ningún espectro, ni siquiera un simple vasallo para hacer algo al respecto. Y no podía contar con la ayuda de ningún otro dios, porque a nadie le importaba un dios vencido.

Tan solo le quedaba errar lentamente por las ruinas de su devastado reino, con única compañía de los lamentos de las almas en pena.

Quizás fue por eso, que dudo al percibir una pequeña energía desde Giudecca, lugar donde solo percibía soledad. Al final decidió ver si no imaginaba cosas.

Era un dios vencido, pero todavía era un dios, así que se teletransporto hasta lo que quedaba de su salón del trono, llegando justo a tiempo para ver como un insólito hombre rodaba por las escaleras que llevaban al **Muro de las Lamentaciones, enredándose con lo que quedaba de la cortina que cubría las escaleras y quedando inconsciente al final de ellas. **

Ante eso Hades quedó genuinamente sorprendido.

Había un hombre VIVO tirado en el suelo. Un hombre herido y desmayado, pero VIVO. Un hombre muy singular por su aspecto y vestimenta, pero VIVO. Y lo más asombroso de todo, es que parecía haber venido de la expansión Interdimensional, el Lethe, la dimensión paralela que solamente los dioses podían cruzar y llegar a lo que antes fueron los Campos Eliseos. Para asegurarse se teletransporto al mismo Lethe.

Si, podía sentir pequeños rastros de la energía de ese misterioso hombre, mientras flotaba entre las líneas dimensionales. Siguiendo el rastro entro al túnel del Muro, pasando de largo el cuerpo de Pandora y el de sus demás espectros cuando salio de este. Y terminando al final de las escaleras, donde aun reposaba el interesante visitante.

Por lo general, ningún ser humano le interesaría lo mas mínimo, de hecho si por él fuera, todos los seres humanos deberían estar muertos. Pero el hecho de que una persona pudiese llegar viva al inframundo, lo clasificaba como una persona nada común. Los únicos que habían logrado tal hazaña aparte de sus mismos espectros, fueron Atena y sus caballeros. Y todos ellos contaban con poderosos cosmos que los ayudaron a despertar el octavo sentido.

Este hombre no tenía cosmos.

Definitivamente no era un dios, ni siquiera un semidios, tampoco parecía ser el caballero de alguna divinidad. Pero la energía que emanaba, aunque poca y diferente del cosmos, era poderosa. Eso aunado al hecho de que venia de otra dimensión lo hacían muy interesante.

Hades se inclino un poco para mirarlo con detalle. El hombre frente a si, tenía el **cabello** negro y grasiento, una larga nariz ganchuda al parecer rota, por la sangre que emanaba y la piel cetrina. A primera vista se veía muy delgado pero de buena estatura.

No era un hombre apuesto, pero a comparación de algunos de sus guerreros, llegaba a ser agraciado. Además tenía un aura intimidante y tenebrosa que le gusto al instante.

Hades sintió una súbita curiosidad por saber de que color serian sus ojos, como seria su voz, si su sonrisa seria alegre o macabra y lo mas importante ¿Quién era?

Con cuidado puso una de sus fantasmales manos en la frente del desmayado hombre, dejo salir un poco de su cosmos y comenzó a sanarlo.

Hades frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que estaba más herido de lo que aparentaba. Sus órganos internos estaban dañados y el resto de su cuerpo golpeado.

Poco a poco las heridas visibles se fueron cerrando, la sangre de la nariz fue desapareciendo y la respiración comenzó a ser regular. Retiro su mano cuando considero que estaba curado.

Un pequeño suspiro de alivio, precedió a la apertura de los ojos. Ojos tan negros y profundos que por un instante cautivaron al señor del inframundo. Unos ojos que demostraban desconcierto y luego entendimiento. Unos ojos que después de unos instantes de perderse en sus pensamientos y al parecer ubicarse, lo miraron fijamente con la duda pintada claramente en sus rasgos, para luego transformarse en admiración, temor y reverencia.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto solemnemente.

Hades hizo algo que hace milenios no hacia: Sonrió. Al ser de naturaleza fría y seria, era raro ver esa muestra tan "humana" en él. Pero este hombre con su sola presencia le traía una pequeña esperanza que daba por perdida, incluso si fuera alguien incapaz de ayudarle a salir de su encierro, al menos aplacaría su soledad. Además se notaba que era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta que no estaba ante cualquier ser común.

-Soy Hades, el dios del inframundo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII.-**

Cuando Severus recobro la conciencia, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo curado, sin darse cuenta dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al dejar de sentir el dolor que lo estaba martirizando.

Abrió los ojos confundido, hasta que los recuerdos recientes lo sacudieron. Fijo su vista en quien lo estaba ayudando y se asombro de encontrar a un fantasma. Pero no un fantasma como los que conocía. Este era hermoso. Un joven de largos cabellos tan negros como la noche, piel blanca como la leche y ojos tan claros como el mas cristalino río, que no aparentaba más de veinte años, enfundado en una magnifica armadura negra.

Años de estar al servicio de Voldemort le habían enseñado a identificar a los seres poderosos. Y poderío era lo único que destilaba este fantasma, mucho más que el mismo Señor Oscuro.

-¿Quién es usted?-se atrevió a preguntarle.

El fantasma sonrió, mostrándole unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Soy Hades, el dios del inframundo-le respondió

Al escuchar esto, Severus se alarmo. Como buen erudito de los libros, sabía quien era este dios. Hades el dios de los muertos, rey del mundo subterráneo y uno de los más poderosos dioses olímpicos.

-¿Eso significa…que…estoy muerto?-pregunto con temor

-Todavía no-le respondió el dios con una pizca de diversión, sintiéndose contento después de mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh!-exclamo el mago sintiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida. _"Por supuesto, si hubiera muerto no habría razón para curarme" _

Decidió que ya había dado suficiente espectáculo y trato de levantarse, pero la enredada cortina alrededor de su cuerpo le dificulto un poco el elevarse. Con la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo, comenzó a desenredarse de la desgarrada cortina, ante la divertida mirada del imponente dios que ya se encontraba parado a su lado.

Después de un minuto de arduo forcejeo, el ojinegro logro liberarse. Se levanto lo mas dignamente posible, para unos instantes después, inclinarse respetuosamente ante la deidad. (Su trayectoria de mortífago le ayudaba a hacerlo expertamente).

-Señor Hades, mis más sinceras disculpas por las molestias que le ocasione y le doy mi mas profundo agradecimiento por salvarme.-le dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Eres muy respetuoso humano, eso me agrada-contesto con satisfacción el dios-Se perfectamente que no eres de este mundo, ya que encontré rastros tuyos en el Lethe, la dimensión paralela que solamente los dioses podemos cruzar. Así que dime ¿Quién eres?

-Yo…yo no sabia que estaba en otra dimensión-dijo el ojinegro algo sobresaltado por esa nueva información. Trato de calmarse rápidamente. Le habían hecho una pregunta y era necesaria contestarla. No quería hacer enojar a este dios, no fuera que le gustara castigar como lo hacia el señor tenebroso.

-Me llamo Severus Snape Prince, unos cuantos me conocen como el Príncipe Mestizo y soy un mago-contesto nerviosamente.

-¿Un mago? ¡Vaya! hace tiempo que no oía de tu raza desde que se extinguieron y su diosa protectora Hécate desapareció-exclamo Hades impresionado

-¿En tu mundo hay varios como tú?-pregunto interesado.

-Si, hay ciudades enteras de magos y brujas, lugares mágicos donde viven criaturas fabulosas y escuelas donde enseñamos a los más chicos a manejar sus poderes, de hecho yo era un profesor-contesto Severus mas tranquilo-Todo ello oculto a los ojos de los muggles.

-¿Muggles?

-Me refiero a personas que no tienen magia, ni ningún tipo de poder.

-Interesante. ¿Y como llegaste hasta aquí?

-Creo que fue a causa del Velo de la Muerte, un artefacto mágico que lleva sin retorno al que lo cruza al mundo de los muertos.

-¿Tenias planeado suicidarte?-pregunto Hades después de un momento de silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamo Severus irguiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose insultado porque alguien pensara que era tan cobarde como para acabar con su propia vida.

Al darse cuenta que el dios lo miraba con una ceja enarcada a causa de su exabrupto se sintió nuevamente avergonzado, parecía que su autocontrol se había perdido en el viaje

-Estuve en una batalla cerca del Velo de la Muerte y fue a causa de un hechizo que caí en él-explico ya mas sereno

-Entonces se podría decir que llegaste aquí por coincidencia-razono el dios

-La verdad creo que una mujer me ayudo, aunque no podría confirmarlo.

-Bien ¿Puedes enseñarme algo de tu magia?

-No puedo hacer grandes cosas porque perdí mi varita, que es el instrumento que me permite manejar todo mi poder, pero si esta de acuerdo puedo intentar hacer algo pequeño.

Hades asintió con la cabeza y Severus todavía arrodillado miro a su alrededor, ubicando un pedazo de columna destruida a la que invoco. Después de que llegara volando lo transformo en un pequeño pajarito, que dio algunas vueltas alrededor y volvió a su forma original.

Hades estaba complacido, tal como lo había sospechado este humano no era común. Mejor aun era un MAGO. Un ser humano con poderes mágicos, cuya raza en este mundo estaba extinta, lo que lo hacia único y muy valioso.

-Bien Severus, es hora de que sepas mi situación- comenzó a explicar el dios, captando toda la atención del mago.

-Hace miles de años que he estado luchando contra la diosa Atena. En la última guerra santa entre nosotros, mi verdadero cuerpo fue destruido y con ello fui vencido completamente.-expreso con amargura -Lo que ves ante tus ojos tan solo es mi espíritu que por ser inmortal todavía conserva una minúscula parte de mi poder.

-Estas ruinas-continuo mientras las señalaba-Son lo poco que queda de mi reino. Un reino que hace poco era prospero y temible.

-Si se me permite la pregunta ¿Por qué luchaban?-pregunto Severus

-Porque yo quería apoderarme de la Tierra y Atena como su protectora me lo impedía. Incluso estuve a punto de convertir a la Tierra en un planeta muerto.

-Ya comprendo

-No parece importarte mucho el hecho de que estuve a punto de destruir a todos los seres vivos-observo Hades ante la falta de interés que demostraba el mago. De hecho el esperaba que se asustara o por lo menos que se inquietara.

-Ya había escuchado anteriormente acerca del tema de conquistar el mundo. Y con todo respeto señor, usted no es, ni será el ultimo que quiera lo mismo.

-Supongo que tienes razón-contesto el dios-Aunque dudo mucho que otros tengan un buen motivo para hacerlo, como yo lo tenia.

Severus prefirió no indagar, para no molestar al dios. Ya después si se daba la oportunidad averiguaría cual era ese motivo.

-Levántate Severus y acompáñame-ordeno después de meditar la mejor forma de seguir con su explicación.

Severus lo hizo de inmediato. Con un gesto, Hades le indico que sujetara su brazo. Con el mayor respeto, el mago puso su mano en el brazo que se le ofrecía, contentándose internamente de no sentir la desagradable sensación escabrosa que transmitían los fantasmas. En cambio, lo único que sintió fue el poder del dios; temible, casi adictiva. Después tan solo la familiar sensación de la aparición.

El destruido salón donde se encontraban, desapareció en instantes para ser remplazada por otro recinto en mejores condiciones. Soltando su agarre, siguió al dios, quien se dirigía hacia un corredor en el que se encontraban dos colosales puertas, cada una en paredes opuestas.

-En este edificio estaba el Tribunal de los Muertos "la Residencia del Juicio", donde se juzgaba a los espíritus de los difuntos-relataba Hades mientras caminaba-Donde los malévolos eran castigados según sus crímenes y enviados a una de las ocho prisiones. Los justos en cambio, eran recompensados, siendo enviados a los Campos Elíseos, donde residían las almas virtuosas, allí iban a parar las almas de aquellos favorecidos por los dioses.

Hades llego frente a una de las puertas, la de color blanco y miro fijamente a Severus.

-Al menos así fue, hasta que mi cuerpo fue destruido y con ello los Campos Elíseos y el Inframundo. Condenándose también a todos los residentes de ambos lugares sagrados.

Con esto dicho, Hades abrió la puerta blanca y permitió que Severus diera un vistazo al interior.

Severus dio un jadeo ahogado. Adentro había miles y miles de espíritus, en esa habitación que no parecía tener fin. Todos llorando. Los niños eran los que más audible tenían su llanto, abrazándose a las mujeres, buscando un consuelo que parecía nunca llegar. Todo el panorama le daba la sensación de estar viendo a prisioneros de guerra.

-¿Por qué lloran?-atino a preguntar Severus, sintiendo la garganta comprimida al ver algo tan lamentable.

-Porque fueron arrebatados de su paraíso-contesto Hades, mirando fijamente el sufrimiento de las almas-Todos ellos habitaban los Campos Elíseos y al ser destruido solo pude traerlos a este lugar, evitando que sus almas andaran sin rumbo fijo.

Hades cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la del frente, seguido por Severus. Esta a diferencia de la primera tenia un color negro. Sin más ceremonia el dios abrió la puerta y se mantuvo imperturbable al escuchar los terribles alaridos que emitían los espíritus que se encontraban ahí. Severus en cambio tuvo que taparse los oídos al no poder resistirlos. Si en la primera habitación creía haber miles de almas, en esta parecía haber millones y millones en un terrible sufrimiento.

-¡Ciérrela, por favor ciérrela!-suplico Severus cayendo de rodillas, todavía tratando de cubrirse los oídos lo mas fuerte que podía.

Hades cerro la puerta y observo al mago, quien trataba de recuperarse aun en el suelo.

-Todos ellos son los espíritus condenados en alguna prisión del Inframundo. Como ya dije, cuando fui derrotado, mi reino cayo y con ello mis vasallos, quienes moderaban el castigo que sufrían. Ahora sin ellos, estas almas sienten el total de su pena.

-Y eso no es todo…-dijo Hades antes de apoyar una de sus manos en el hombro de Severus, que aun se encontraba arrodillado. Al siguiente momento se encontraban en una montaña rocosa desde donde se vislumbraba un sombrío río. Pero fueron la infinidad de almas en su orilla, quienes llamaron la atención del mago, haciéndolo palidecer más de lo que ya estaba. Todas ellas sollozando y clamando se les permita cruzar el río. Algunas se aventuraban a entrar al río, pero desaparecían en sus aguas, gritando desesperadas.

-Estas son las almas de los que murieron y al ser destruido el Inframundo no pudieron ser juzgadas-explico Hades, mirando seriamente el paisaje espeluznante, luego señalo un grupo de espíritus que brillaban más que el resto, de un color violeta-Esos de allá, fueron en vida servidores míos y no sabes como lamento no poder darles por lo menos el descanso eterno-Luego señalo otro grupo, este de color amarillo-Ese otro, es de los caballeros de Atena, aunque hasta donde sé, sus caballeros mas fuertes, los dorados, fueron llevados a otro lado por otros dioses para torturarlos a su gusto.

Severus todavía de rodillas, sintiendo por la impresión que aún no podía levantarse, observo las almas que Hades le indicaba, percatándose que todas ellas llevaban la sombra de una armadura. Incluso pudo reconocer otras dos de color celeste apartadas de esos grupos.

-En las habitaciones que te mostré también se encuentran guerreros fallecidos de otras deidades-continuo Hades-Si esto sigue así, todas las almas que haz visto y las que vendrán, sufrirán eternamente, aunque no se lo merezcan.

-¿Y…y no hay nada…que se pueda hacer?-pregunto Severus temblorosamente.

Hades le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tomando su hombro lo llevo de nuevo al arruinado salón del trono.

-Cuando aun luchaba contra Atena, en cada guerra, por lo general cada doscientos años, siempre escogía un cuerpo mortal para alojar mi espíritu, asegurándome que tuviera el alma más pura que naciese en esa época, evitando que mi verdadero cuerpo sufriera daño. Lamentablemente la ultima vez, el cuerpo donde debía morar, resulto ser un caballero de Atena, por lo que me vi forzado a utilizar mi verdadero cuerpo, lo que sucedió después ya te lo figuraras-dijo el dios -La única manera de salvar a esas almas, es recuperar mi antiguo poder y restaurar mi reino. Para ello, necesito un nuevo cuerpo donde habitar temporalmente hasta recobrar el mío propio.

Hades miro intensamente al mago, sabiendo la importancia de lo que iba a decir.

**-**LO QUE NECESITO ES TU CUERPO SEVERUS.

El maestro de pociones se quedo momentáneamente atónito No podía creer lo que Hades le pedía. ¡¡Permitirle habitar su cuerpo!! Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el recuerdo reciente de todas esas patéticas almas, lo freno. No era justo, que después de una vida con quien sabe cuantos sufrimientos (si tomaba como ejemplo la suya propia) se terminara sufriendo todavía más. Cuando el retrato de Lily llego a su cabeza, y la imagino sufriendo todas esas penurias, se decidió. Se levanto del suelo donde había estado arrodillado y miro fijamente al dios que esperaba expectante su respuesta.

-Yo disto mucho de tener una alma pura, pero si le sirve una alma arrepentida, tiene mi consentimiento-dijo Severus, sellando de esta manera su destino.

**¡Así es mis queridos lectores! Severus dio su permiso para que Hades habite su cuerpo. ¿Qué sucederá después? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, ja, ja, ja.**

**Siempre me pregunte que habría sucedido con todas esas almas que mostraron en las Ovas de Saint Seiya. Y esta es la respuesta que me dio mi imaginación. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU. **

**No olviden pasar a leer mi otro fanfic "LOS CINCO ELEMENTOS" el primer Multicrowssover que hago y me dejen su opinión. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX.-**

-Yo disto mucho de tener un alma pura, pero si le sirve un alma arrepentida, tiene mi consentimiento-dijo Severus, sellando de esta manera su destino.

Al escuchar esta fantástica respuesta, Hades se entusiasmó.

"_¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo soportando la soledad, recuperare lo que por derecho me pertenece"_-pensó alegremente

-No sabes cuanto significa para mí, este servicio que me darás. Como dios te doy mi palabra de honor que serás debidamente recompensado-le dijo al mago.

Severus solo asintió respetuosamente con la cabeza. La verdad no creía poder decir nada en ese momento. Casi al momento de dar su respuesta, comenzó a cuestionar su decisión. Pero era un hombre de palabra y la imagen de Lily le daba el valor necesario para mantenerla. Sintió como Hades se acercaba y se puso rígido a causa de los nervios.

-No temas Severus, no te lastimare-dijo suavemente el dios al verlo tan tenso. Sabiendo que podría ocupar su cuerpo a la fuerza, pero eso le llevaría más tiempo y consumiría mucho de su cosmos.

Y antes de que el mago pudiera responder, Hades lo atrajo rápidamente hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente, para no darle tiempo para arrepentirse. Al instante Severus sintió como el poder del dios del inframundo lo rodeaba y entraba en él.

Si antes pensaba que ese poder era adictivo, lo que sentía ahora era casi orgásmico. Gimió al apreciar como esa energía lo acariciaba mientras lo iba poseyendo. Pronto el cuerpo que lo aprisionaba se disolvió y Severus fue conciente que había otra presencia dentro suyo.

Era una sensación extraña. No era como cuando usaba la Legilimancia, metiéndose en las mentes de otras personas. Sentía que ya no era dueño de sus movimientos, de sus actos, de su cuerpo; solo de su mente. Incluso podía ver como su cuerpo brillaba con un aura oscura a través de los ojos del nuevo ocupante.

-No puedo leer tus pensamientos, ni ver tus recuerdos-fue lo primero que dijo Hades utilizando la boca de Severus, después de ambientarse en su nuevo cuerpo

-Supongo que ninguno de sus anteriores "cuerpos" sabía practicar Oclumancia-respondió la conciencia de Severus, reducido a ser una voz en su propia cabeza.

-¿Oclumancia? Hécate me contó lo que eso era, antes de que desapareciera. ¡Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas Severus Snape!-exclamo el dios complacido.

La conciencia que pertenecía a Severus, hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo expresaba.

-¡Muy bien! Ha llegado la hora de salir de este lugar-dijo entusiasmado, haciendo brillar aun mas su oscura aura, luego se inclino un poco tomando impulso y salto. Ganando velocidad se hallaron volando ágilmente encima de los terrenos del inframundo. Severus pudo notar como un sentimiento de placidez mezclado con libertad se adueñaba del dios. Lo que explicaría porque no simplemente se aparecían como hicieron antes. Hades estaba disfrutando formidablemente el total albedrío que tenia para mover su cuerpo.

En instantes pasaron encima de un edificio un podo derruido y el mago supuso que se trataba del Tribunal de los Muertos, luego pasaron el sombrío río que viera antes, notando una pequeña barca con un cuerpo dentro, flotando a la deriva. Pronto la orilla con la infinidad de almas se hizo presente. El lamento latente que tenían se fue deteniendo al verlo aparecer. Todas las almas lo miraron expectante. El dios se detuvo flotando en el aire, enfrente del grupo de espíritus que brillaban de un color violeta.

"_Los servidores de Hades"-_pensó Severus acertadamente.

-¡Escúchenme bien todos! ¡Sean pacientes, pronto mi reino será reconstruido y su sufrimiento será del pasado!-se escucho la potente voz del dios.

Sin otra palabra retomaron el vuelo, esta vez pasando a través de un gigantesco arco que al parecer era la entrada al inframundo. Después solo fueron en ascenso. La oscuridad rápidamente se convirtió en un verde fosforescente cuando entraron en un agujero. El conducto parecía no tener fin. Mientras subían Severus noto que a los costados había restos de unas escaleras en forma de caracol.

Hades solo tuvo que mover un dedo para que las gigantescas rocas que cubrían la entrada se hicieran polvo. La luz verde desapareció cuando salieron del agujero, para ser reemplazada por la brillante luz del sol, que los saludaba sobre una colina escarpada.

Ambos entes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para acostumbrase a la deslumbrante luminosidad. Luego pudieron admirar el paisaje que desde esa colina se les ofrecía, un decorado de prados y bosques de color verde esmeralda sobre un fondo de montañas nevadas y una multitud de lagos de todo tamaño, forma y color.

El dios del inframundo se tomo su tiempo para deleitarse con el sentimiento de libertad que le embargaba, después de ser prisionero en su propio reino.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la conciencia de Severus

-En Alemania, aquí se encontraba el castillo de Heinstein, una de mis propiedades.

-¿Alemania? Umm…eso quiere decir que los países de mi dimensión son iguales o por lo menos se parecen a las que hay aquí-concluyo el mago.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y qué nacionalidad tenias?-pregunto interesado el dios

-Nací en Inglaterra. Soy Ingles.

-Igual que Radamanthys, uno de mis jueces. Cuando recupere mi reino, lo conocerás. Pero por ahora es mejor ponernos en marcha

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Santuario submarino de mi hermano Poseidón. Solo existen dos entradas: las cavernas del Cabo Sunion y el abismo prohibido situado en el corazón de Asgard. Me parece que lo mejor es tomar la segunda entrada, ya que la primera esta cerca del Santuario de Atena y no conviene que se entere de mi presencia. Al menos todavía no.

Con eso decidido, la oscura figura desapareció de la colina alemana y reapareció en un territorio cubierto de nieve y hielo.

Severus noto que a pesar del intenso frío, no le afectaba nada, probablemente a causa del cosmos del dios. Caminaron en medio de un congelado bosque, brillando como un faro oscuro, las pocas personas y animales que se veían, salían corriendo espantados por su presencia. No que a Severus le afectara, estaba acostumbrado a que sus alumnos siempre huyeran de su presencia y al dios parecía importarle menos. Al salir del bosque se pudo apreciar a lo lejos, en lo alto de una montaña, una monumental estatua y un castillo a sus pies.

- El palacio Walhalla y la Estatua de Odin-informo Hades al asombrado mago, mientras seguía caminando- Mucho antes de que Atena y sus caballeros volvieran a enfrentarse conmigo, se enfrentaron a los guerreros de Asgard, de todos ellos solo uno quedo con vida. Fui informado que su sacerdotisa, la princesa Hilda de Polaris, fue controlada por Poseidón con el anillo maldito de los Nibelungos, para que le ayude a atacar a Atena y dominar el mundo. Claro que al final de esa batalla lograron quitarle el anillo y devolverle la razón. Pero Poseidón aprovecho muy bien el momento para raptar a Atena y llevarla a su Santuario, donde sus caballeros comenzaron otra batalla.

Severus escuchaba absorto lo que le contaba, mientras admiraba los helados paisajes. Ni siquiera Hogwarts en la época de invierno se veía tan atrayente como estos lugares. Para cuando pararon su caminata se encontraban en un precipicio de hielo, desde donde se veía un intenso remolino.

_-El abismo prohibido de Asgard-hablo nuevamente el dios-Por aquí entraremos al Santuario de mi hermano. _

La conciencia de Severus le dio una mirada desconfiada al vórtice_. "¿Se supone que tengamos que entrar ahí?"_–se pregunto internamente. De repente lo sintió. Una presencia que se acercaba a gran velocidad. No era la misma energía que sentía con un mago, era diferente, pero igualmente poderosa. Hades también se dio cuenta y espero pacientemente a que la figura se hiciera presente.

Era un guerrero, lo supo por su armadura blancuzca, el casco de (a su parecer) un tigre dientes de sable, dejaba ver una cara apuesta de un joven de unos veinte años, con ojos mieles y cabellos verdes claros. La capa que traía le daba un toque elegante y sus largas uñas mas parecidas a garras, con la posición de ataque que adopto, le hacían ver imponente.

-¡Detente ahí. Yo, Bud de Alcor te lo ordeno!-exigió el guerrero.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar, que tienes la autoridad de ordenarme algo, tú un simple humano?-respondió Hades haciendo brillar aun mas su cosmos

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Bud, tensándose al sentir semejante poder.

-Lo sabrás pronto Bud de Alcor. Mientras tanto, dile a tu princesa que le informe a Odin de mi presencia.

Dicho esto, Hades se dejo caer al vórtice, mientras la conciencia de Severus se atiesaba mientras caían.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X.-**

Hades se dejo caer al vórtice, mientras la conciencia de Severus se atiesaba mientras caían.

El remolino los trago y solo la fuerza del agua arrastrándolos se sintió por un buen rato, hasta llevarlos a lo mas profundo del mar. Luego el dios hizo arder más su cosmos, formando una burbuja que lo protegía del agua. Las criaturas del mar escapaban velozmente de su oscura presencia.

-Toda esta agua me esta comenzando a fastidiar. Lo mejor será secar un poco el lugar-Diciendo esto, el dios aumento su poder y las aguas a su alrededor se comenzaron a partir, formando en minutos un camino seco con paredes de agua.

La conciencia de Severus se fascinó con la vista de corales y demás flora marina como caracolas, madreperlas y estrellas de mar, que se presentaban en su camino. Había tal belleza natural en ellas que lograron impactarlo. Mientras que Hades no tenia ningún interés, solo le importaba llegar pronto a su destino.

Entonces de la nada se escucho una voz preciosa, una voz de mujer que cantaba armoniosamente, mientras sentían como se iba acercando. Una hermosa mujer de rubios y largos cabellos, vestida con una armadura roja con adornos en plata, se presento ante ellos, entonando aun las últimas notas de su canción.

-Soy Tetis la sirena, amazona del Santuario de Poseidón. ¿Quién es usted y que busca en este sagrado lugar?-pregunto cuidadosamente al darse cuenta del gran poder que portaba el visitante.

-Soy Hades, dios del inframundo y quiero que me lleves inmediatamente al lugar donde esta encerrado mi hermano-ordeno el dios

La sirena abrió la boca en claro gesto de asombro, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-¿Qué desea del señor Poseidón?-pregunto desconfiada.

-Liberarlo, por supuesto-respondió el dios

Tetis parpadeo perpleja por unos instantes, pero luego con una feliz sonrisa comenzó a guiarlos por esos marinos parajes.

-¿Quién fue capaz de encerrar a Poseidón?-pregunto la conciencia de Severus.

-Atena-contesto el dios-Poseidón también quería conquistar la tierra, para ello quiso inundar el planeta, pero Atena que en ese entonces fue raptada de Asgard y era su prisionera, fue encerrada en _el Pilar Central del Imperio de Poseidón, porque _se ofreció como sacrificio para que contuviera todas las aguas destinadas a inundar el planeta y así ahogarla_, mientras sus caballeros luchaban para rescatarla. Al final, _él también fue derrotado y su espíritu esta encerrado el ánfora sagrada de Atena.

-¿En verdad piensa liberarlo?-pregunto Severus

-Si, lo haré. Necesito su ayuda para lo que tengo planeado-contesto Hades

Mientras tanto, Tetis miraba de reojo al dios del inframundo, su aspecto no le daba confianza en lo absoluto, de hecho cada vez que lo miraba le daba escalofríos. Y más cuando estaba tan callado, pareciendo muy concentrado en algo. Lo bueno era que iba a liberar a su señor y si sus intenciones eran contrarias, dios o no, ella no dudaría en enfrentarlo y sacrificar su vida de ser necesario por el bien de su dios Poseidón.

Por fin llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser como un monte, en cuya cúspide se erigía un gigantesco templo, una magnifica construcción a varios niveles rodeada de escaleras. El templo era simétrico y su entrada estaba en el centro. A sus lados tenia dos naves que se alargan hacia las esquinas y en ellas otras dos naves más pequeñas algo avanzadas. Además tenía cuatro esculturas aladas a la entrada de criaturas marinas como caballos de mar y sirenas

Subieron una serie de largas escalinatas, para entrar en el templo. Luego recorrieron largos y lustrosos pasillos hasta llegar a un salón donde se encontraba una urna con un sello poderoso: El ánfora sagrada de Atena.

Hades se acerco a la vasija, siendo observado atentamente por Tetis, reviso el sello y sin más preámbulo lo quito. En ese momento el ánfora emitió un brillo intenso, tanto que la conciencia de Severus tuvo que apartar la vista. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar, encontró frente suyo el fantasma de un hombre armado de un tridente, con el aura tan poderosa como su actual portador.

-Hola Poseidón-saludo educadamente el dios del inframundo.

-¿Hades?-pregunto el fantasma sorprendido, mientras una sonrisa burlona se iba formando en sus labios

-¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu querido hermano?-pregunto Hades con evidente sarcasmo.

-Es difícil reconocerte con tan lamentable apariencia-respondió con socarronería

Severus al escuchar al dios de los mares, no pudo evitar sentir amargura, al saber que incluso en otra dimensión era despreciado por su apariencia. Hades que hasta ese momento no había podido sentir ningún pensamiento, ni sentimiento de Severus, se removió al notar la angustia del mago.

-Este cuerpo es mil veces mejor que cualquiera que puedas tener-contesto Hades con cierta irritación y continuo con burla -¡Oh, es cierto! Tú únicamente puedes poseer a los descendientes de la familia Solo. Seguramente te arrepientes de hacer tus jugarretas con Medusa en uno de los templos de Atena. Ella te condeno a no poder reencarnar en ningún otro cuerpo y Medusa a convertirse en esa horrible criatura.

-Al menos los descendientes de la familia Solo, vienen de la mas antigua y rica familia que me rendía culto y son extremadamente bellos. Lo que por cierto ese patético cuerpo que tienes no…-Poseidón callo su ofensiva respuesta al sentir el poder que emergía de Hades. No era un cosmos, pero era muy poderoso. La energía le parecía conocida, trato de ubicar en sus recuerdos en donde y con quien lo había sentido. Sus fantasmales ojos se abrieron a lo máximo cuando recordó a Hécate, la diosa antigua desaparecida.

-Veo que al fin te diste cuenta-dijo Hades al ver las expresiones de su hermano- Este cuerpo que tanto desprecias es de un mago. El único mago que existe en el mundo-termino de decir orgullosamente. Esto hizo sentir mejor a Severus.

-¡No es posible! ¡Su raza desapareció hace miles de años!-exclamo el señor de los mares analizándolo, tratando de encontrar el engaño y fallando miserablemente.

-Me importa poco si no me crees Poseidón. Tienes una deuda conmigo por liberarte de tu prisión y te la pienso cobrar en este instante-dijo Hades

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto desconfiadamente el dios apretando su tridente

-Quiero una alianza temporal-respondió seriamente

-¿Para que?-pregunto el señor de los mares con interés

-Ambos somos dioses derrotados, pero seguimos siendo dos de los principales dioses. Si nos unimos tendremos más oportunidad para recuperar nuestra gloria perdida. Para ello quiero que organices una reunión en el Olimpo, con todos los dioses para el día de mañana.

-Me parece una idea aceptable-dijo Poseidón, después de meditarlo unos minutos-¿Pero porque solo una alianza temporal?

-¿Realmente crees que confiaría en ti, después de que intentaste ayudar a Atena a derrotarme?-contesto agriamente

-¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Estabas a punto de matar a mis criaturas marinas!-exclamo

-Eso ya no interesa-suspiro Hades-Organiza la reunión. Te veré mañana en el Olimpo.

Sin otra palabra el dios del inframundo se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la salida del templo. En su camino pudo notar la presencia de la sirena, quien había sido un testigo silencioso del encuentro con su hermano.

-Tetis, ven aquí-ordeno Poseidón al ver a la sirena, la cual se apresuro a obedecer

-Mi señor, estoy tan contenta de que haya regresado-sonrió la joven

-Tetis, ve al Santuario de Atena e infórmale que iré a visitarla en breve y en son de paz. Yo mientras tanto iré a buscar a Julián Solo y te veré allá.

La sirena hizo una reverencia y salio del templo para cumplir las ordenes de su dios, mientras este se tomaba unos minutos para reflexionar acerca de lo sucedido.

-Un mago. Aun no puedo creerlo-susurro antes de desaparecer.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI.-**

El recorrido de vuelta fue más corto que del principio. Para cuando Severus se dio cuenta estaban nuevamente en el mismo salón en el que había conocido a Hades. Sin embargo el dios no se quedo ahí, sino que se encamino a la salida y tomo uno de los pasillos que se le presentaba. Severus prefirió estar en silencio, todavía notaba la irritación del Señor del Inframundo después del encuentro con su hermano Poseidón. Y a decir verdad él todavía no podía quitarse del todo el sabor amargo de la humillación y el desprecio que había sentido por su apariencia.

Hades camino largos minutos, tomando un pasillo medio destrozado después de otro, hasta que llegaron a una habitación más o menos habitable. Las paredes estaban agrietadas, los pilares estaban quebrados y los varios muebles en otro tiempo elegantes destrozados y esparcidos por el lugar.

Hades se acerco hasta un fino y elaborado espejo de cuerpo entero, cuyo marco tenia hermosos tallados delicados de oro, que milagrosamente no estaba rajado, tan solo lleno de polvo, el cual desapareció ante un gesto del Señor del Inframundo. Tanto dios como mago miraron fijamente la imagen que se les presentaba: un alto y delgado hombre de piel cetrina, cabello grasoso y nariz ganchuda, vestido con oscuras ropas rotas, sucias de polvo y sangre.

-Con razón mi hermano se atrevió a burlarse-dijo el dios al mirarse.

Desde el momento que había conocido al mago hasta la visita familiar no le había llamado la atención su apariencia, cegado como estaba por la excitación de saberse libre, pero ahora se daba cuenta que si quería lograr sus objetivos, tenia que hacer algo para impresionar a los dioses que vería pronto.

Con movimientos rápidos se fue quitando todas las prendas hasta que solo se quedo en ropa interior (también de color negro). Se examino detenidamente parte por parte, todo su nuevo cuerpo.

-Eres demasiado delgado- comento el dios

-En verdad lo lamento mi señor-respondió Severus en tono amargo-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen, de hecho mi apariencia siempre me trajo burlas y desprecios. Por como me veo, fui victima de humillaciones públicas, al igual que apodos grotescos como Snivellus, Quejicus, Murciélago grasiento…

Hades se removió inquieto, incomodo al sentir de primera mano la honda tristeza y el dolor que irradiaba la conciencia del mago.

-…Quizás lo mejor seria que se buscara un nuevo cuerpo-continuo diciendo-Uno joven, puro y hermoso como usted merece.

-Severus, no necesito un cuerpo hermoso, lo que necesito es uno imponente y poderoso como el que ahora poseo-Sonrió a su imagen mirando los profundos ojos negros-Deja que los demás pongan la belleza antes que el poder, yo estoy satisfecho.

La conciencia de Severus no pudo evitar sentirse apreciado, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore le había dicho algo así, el solo lo alabo alguna vez por su habilidad en las pociones y su valentía para espiar pero nada más. Era en verdad gratificante que una figura tan importante como Hades le dijera tales palabras y se lo hizo saber con una profunda reverencia y un brillo alegre en sus ojos.

Hades sonrió ante el agradecimiento que la conciencia de Severus hacia. Luego se retiro del espejo y se acerco hasta un grupo de pilares destrozados los cuales salieron volando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, dejando al descubierto un gran armario, un poco desquebrajado, el cual abrió sin ceremonia, mirando fijamente las majestuosas ropas, la mayoría túnicas con bordados exquisitos y joyas preciosas. Todas oscuras para alivio del pocionista.

Hades tomo una delgada pero elegante túnica de dormir, la que se puso antes de dirigirse a la estropeada cama, la cual volvió a su gloria anterior por deseo del dios. Con un suspiro se acostó y arropo.

-Será mejor dormir Severus. Mañana iremos al Olimpo y nos enfrentaremos a todos los demás dioses. Y para ello necesitamos estar en todo nuestro potencial.

Severus asintió en acuerdo, ese día había sido el más agotador y extraño de toda su vida.

-Buenas noches señor Hades.

-Buenas noches Severus.

**Si, ya se que es demasiado corto, pero les aseguro que los siguientes serán mejores. Me preguntaron que parejas aparecerían en este fanfic, la principal de todas es la de Severus con Hades, pero tengan en cuenta que pasaran unos capítulos antes de que su relación se vuelva romántica. En este momento se puede decir que solo tienen una relación de trabajo o negocios, o de amo y sirviente, según se vea. Recuerden que a pesar de los varios capítulos en su mundo solo ha pasado un día y se necesita más tiempo para que comiencen a conocerse mejor. Las otras parejas mientras tanto serán del mundo de Saint Seiya, empezando por mi queridísimo Camus con Milo y también con Saga. Me gustaría que me comentaran sus parejas favoritas para tomarlas en cuenta y que aparezcan a lo largo de la historia. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo dos nuevos capítulos que espero sean de su agrado. Agradezco todos sus comentarios, me encanta que me los dejen aunque sea para darme tomatazos. n__nU**

**CAPITULO XII.-**

Severus no podía negar los nervios que le causaba la ansiedad de saber que muy pronto estaría frente a otros dioses tan poderosos como el que ahora dominaba su cuerpo. Por suerte el largo baño que ahora disfrutaban estaba ayudando a relajarse.

"Deben ser los aceites"-pensaba mientras disfrutaba su efecto refrescante.

El baño de la habitación a pesar de estar parcialmente en ruinas era sorprendente, con paredes de mármol negro, adornados por figuras hechas de plata y esmeralda. La enorme bañera, que en realidad era una piscina tenía grifos de oro con incrustaciones de diamante, conteniendo aguas con exóticos perfumes y espumas vaporosas, que estaban haciendo maravillas con su consumido cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de sostener una conversación, ya que ambos estaban ocupados en sus cavilaciones. Hades en sus planes para recuperar su reino y Severus en su pronta visita al Olimpo.

Después de unas dos magnificas horas, el rey del inframundo decidió que era tiempo de arreglarse, se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación envueltos en una lujosa y oscura bata de baño. Del gran armario Hades saco y se puso ropa interior limpia y un par de zapatos que a primera vista parecían costosos, luego extrajo una elegante túnica negra con exquisitos bordados en plata, un grueso cinturón de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, una larga capa oscura con hombreras adornadas con doradas y plateadas figuras y como punto final, una cadena que sujetaba una estrella de oro puro que tenia grabada una inscripción, la cual Severus no se intereso en leer, ya que estaba viendo asombrado la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

-Increíble-susurro, casi con el impulso de tallarse los ojos y verificar que no estaba alucinando

Con un cepillo Hades termino de dar los últimos toques a su cabello, el cual a pesar de seguir siendo grasoso, ya no mostraba ese mugriento aspecto, sino que ahora brillaba como el ala de un cuervo y su piel cetrina había dejado de verse enfermiza.

-Bien es hora de marcharnos-dijo Hades dejando el cepillo y pareciendo satisfecho con el resultado. Viéndose por última vez en el espejo, abandonaron la habitación.

Aparecieron en un lugar oscuro y rocoso, desde donde se distinguía muy a lo lejos las ruinas de su antiguo palacio de **Giudecca.**

**-¿Severus, te has preguntado como vamos a ir al Olimpo?-interrogo Hades, sabiendo que el mago no tardaría en indagar, mientras comenzaba a caminar.**

**-En realidad, no señor-contesto el posionista**

**-Veras Severus, ir al Olimpo es un poco mas complicado que trasladarse por la Tierra, ya que se encuentra en un lugar inaccesible para cualquiera que no sea un dios, de hecho los mismos semidioses tienen prohibido su ingreso al lugar, a no ser que un dios le acompañe.**

**Si algún humano se encuentra en ese lugar sagrado, es porque esta castigado por la eternidad o porque fue honrado por un dios, lo cual es muy raro.**** (1)**

**Mientras Hades hablaba, habían llegado al pie de una gran montaña, la cual con un toque del dios comenzó a temblar y dejo a la vista la entrada a una gran cueva, al que procedieron a entrar.**

**-Para ir al Olimpo necesitaremos un transporte especial-continuo el dios-Uno que espero te agrade**

**Sin más, con un elegante movimiento de la mano, le señalo un gran carro rodeado por llamaradas de fuego. La conciencia de Severus estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico había llegado a ver algo como esto. Las llamas parecían querer devorar el carro (un **tipo de carruaje de dos ruedas tirado por caballos**) y todo lo que estuviera cerca, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía afectarle en nada.**

**-****(2)**** ¡Pánico, Pena! ¿Dónde están pequeños?-exclamo Hades, haciendo reaccionar al mago al ver dos criaturas que se acercaban, **tipo de caballos; escabrosos, negros, y conocidos.

- ¡¡Thestrals!!- casi grito el mago al ver a ambas criaturas, las cuales a pesar de ser mucho mas grandes que las habituales, eran sin duda pertenecientes a esa raza.

-¡Oh, entonces los conoces!-dijo Hades, encantado de que conociera a dos de sus mascotas favoritas.

-Si, en el mundo mágico tenemos varios de ellos, aunque son mas pequeños y solo lo pueden ver aquellos que han visto la muerte

-Me alegra saber que no les tienes miedo-comento Hades, acomodando las riendas del carro a los dos Thestrals y dándoles unas cuantas caricias-Me los regalo Hécate antes de desaparecer.

Luego ante el estupor de Severus, se subieron al carro, que para alivio del mago el fuego no les hizo el menor daño, y con un simple "Arre" partieron como un rayo a través del aire, dejando una estela de fuego a su paso y saliendo rápidamente del inframundo.

-¡¡No hay nada mejor que viajar con estilo!!-exclamo alegremente Hades surcando los cielos.

**(1) Cuando me refiero a algún humano castigado por la eternidad pongo como ejemplo a ****Touma** **de Ikaros, el hermano desaparecido de Marín, el cual aparece en la 5º película de Saint Seiya "Tenkai Hen Overture", el cual es un humano prisionero de los dioses en algún lugar del Olimpo, en una prisión en la que las personas que querían competir con los dioses fueron encerradas. Es convertido en** **un ángel al servicio de Artemis y se enfrenta con los caballeros de Atena. Al final es el único de sus tres ángeles que sobrevive y se lo ve de nuevo en la cárcel, explicando a su diosa que no entiende el afán de los humanos de proteger a Atena.**

**Y al referirme a ****algún humano****honrado por un dios, pongo como ejemplo a Ganímedes, ****un joven y hermoso príncipe troyano a quien el dios Zeus, con figura de águila, raptó mientras se encontraba en medio de sus compañeros, y lo llevó al monte Olimpo. El dios supremo le otorgó la inmortalidad e hizo que sustituyera a Hebe, diosa de la juventud, como copero de los dioses. Ganímedes llegó a identificarse posteriormente con la constelación Acuario, el aguador. Y para yaoistas como yo, porque Zeus se enamoro de él y se lo llevo para convertirlo en su amante.**

**(2) Tome prestados los nombres de los dos peculiares seguidores de Hades que aparecen en la película "Hércules" de Disney. **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII.-**

**En su Santuario, cuando Atena recibió la visita de **Tetis la sirena, amazona del Santuario de Poseidón, informándole que el dios de los mares había sido liberado y quería hablar con ella en son de paz, se puso nerviosa.

Una hora después, cuando Julián Solo ataviado con la sagrada armadura de Poseidón y acompañado por su General Marino Sorrento de Siren (vestido con sus respectivas Escamas o armadura de las Marinas) estuvo ante su presencia, su nerviosismo estaba al límite.

Cuando en medio de la conversación que sostenían ambos dioses, se entero que Hades estaba de vuelta, se puso pálida. Pero cuando supo que el dios del inframundo de alguna manera inexplicable estaba morando en el cuerpo de un MAGO, su rostro se desencajo por la incredulidad.

Hizo falta que Poseidón le jurara y re jurara que no estaba bromeando, que él había sentido el poder mágico que solo alguien de esa (se creía hasta hace muy poco) extinguida raza poseía. Lo cual era un peligro para todos, ya que Hades podría utilizar el poder de ese mago y hacer alguna catástrofe que los afectara a todos. En otras palabras, nadie estaba a salvo.

Cuando Poseidón le hablo de la alianza temporal que había pactado con Hades y su petición de organizar una reunión en el Olimpo con todos los dioses, Atena estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarle.

Se puso en contacto con Hilda de Polaris, por teléfono (las ventajas de la tecnología), la cual estaba perturbada por la aparición de un misterioso y poderoso hombre en sus tierras. Tomando en cuenta lo que ya sabia supuso que se trataba de Hades, le relato la situación a al sacerdotisa de Asgard, la cual a pesar de estar alterada, prometió poner en aviso a Odín y los demás dioses escandinavos.

Luego de organizar a los pocos caballeros que todavía le quedaban, sus cinco leales caballeros (Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Shyru), a las dos amazonas de plata (Marín y Shaina) y los cinco restantes de bronce, para que cuidasen el Santuario junto a los dos únicos Marinas del dios de los mares, y calmando las protestas y preocupaciones de sus caballeros (especialmente de Seiya), se vistió con su armadura, tomo su báculo y se traslado junto a Poseidón al Olimpo.

Decir que Zeus y los dioses que se encontraban en el Olimpo al momento en que arribaron se sorprendieron, era quedarse corto, ninguno podía creer que dos enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales pudieran presentarse juntos y con toda la pinta de cooperación entre ellos.

Zeus saludo afectuosamente a su hija y hermano, aliviado de que ambos parecieran haber dejado atrás sus batallas. Escucho atentamente las explicaciones del motivo de su visita y no pudo evitar mostrar en sus hermosos rasgos la incredulidad que lo acometía. El rey de los dioses olímpicos no podía concebir que aun existiera un humano con poderes mágicos y más aun que su hermano Hades lo tuviera en su poder.

Durante milenios Zeus prefirió ser neutral en las confrontaciones entre los dioses, más si se trataba de familiares cercanos porque no quería hacerse de enemigos y porque estaba ocupado en estabilizar el Olimpo con su poder divino, ya que en el último año parecía haber perdido su soporte y si se descuidaba todo el Olimpo podría derrumbarse y desaparecer.

Pero ahora tendría que intervenir. No podía mostrar indiferencia ante los últimos acontecimientos y menos si ahora estaba implicado un poderoso humano que pudiese servir como arma en contra de ellos. Llamo a Hermes el mensajero de los dioses, ordenándole que notificara a los dioses, y se refería a todos, que se realizaría una reunión en el Olimpo con la totalidad de los dioses (lo que jamás había sucedido, ya que si hubo alguna reunión entre dioses cada cientos de años, solo se realizaba entre los principales dioses olímpicos) y se incluiría por petición de Atena a los dioses escandinavos. Recibidas sus ordenes Hermes partió a realizar su tarea.

Después Atena y Poseidón fueron hospedados en el Templo Principal, una hermosa, monumental e imponente construcción que parecía estar cimentada sobre nubes. ¿Pero que mas se podía esperar de un lugar como el Olimpo? Cuya entrada era una puerta de nubes protegida por las diosas conocidas como las Estaciones. Rodeado por preciosísima vegetación solo comparada con la que había en los Campos Eliseos, siempre envuelto por belleza y paz, aislado de las inclemencias como la lluvia, la nieve o el viento, donde los dioses podían vivir en una perfecta placidez.

Ambos dioses cenaron con Zeus y su esposa Hera, sirviéndose de néctar y ambrosía, deleitándose con las serenatas de las musas, recordando mejores tiempos ancestrales, cuando los humanos todavía creían en ellos, les temían y adoraban. Luego fueron conducidos a extraordinarias habitaciones donde pasaron la noche, esperando con ansias la gran reunión.

Al día siguiente en la entrada del Templo Principal, el cual tenia un gigantesco jardín, se encontraban los distintos dioses saludando a los que iban llegando, conversando entre ellos, la mayoría volviendo a verse desde hace milenios, todos a la expectativa de esta extraordinaria e inesperada reunión. Siendo tan importante, todos los dioses vestían sus mejores galas, en otras palabras sus armaduras divinas que demostraban su status como dioses.

El que más sobresalía era sin duda Zeus Soberano de los dioses olímpicos, junto a su esposa Hera Reina de los dioses olímpicos y protectora de las mujeres casadas, los cuales conversaban solemnemente con Odín rey de los dioses escandinavos, el cual estaba acompañado por su esposa Frigga, diosa del cielo, su hijo Hoder, el dios ciego de la oscuridad, Thor, el dios del trueno, Frey, dios de la prosperidad, junto a su hermana Freya, diosa de la fertilidad, Loki y su hija Hel, diosa de su propio mundo subterráneo,

Hefesto Dios del fuego y herrero de los dioses se encontraba en un rincón mirando resentidamente a su ex esposa Afrodita Diosa de la belleza y del deseo sexual que se encontraba del brazo de Ares Dios de la guerra y cuchicheando con Hestia Diosa del hogar, Hebe Diosa de la juventud e Ilitía Diosa del alumbramiento.

Por su parte Eros Dios del amor hacia reír con sus anécdotas a Hermes Mensajero de los dioses, Dionisio Dios del vino, Asclepio Dios de la medicina y Ganímedes Copero de los dioses.

Deméter Diosa de la tierra y de la agricultura y su hija **(1) **Perséfone Diosa de las tierras fértiles, convertida en diosa de los muertos y reina de los infiernos conversaban animadamente con Himeneo Dios de los matrimonios, Aurora Diosa del Alba, **(2) **Eris Diosa de la discordia y **(3) **Abel Dios de la corona solar, cada quien dando sus teorías acerca del tema de la reunión.

Artemisa diosa de la Luna y su hermano Apolo dios del Sol murmuraban entre ellos mirando de reojo a Poseidón Dios de los mares que se encontraba junto Atena Diosa de la Tierra, estos últimos buscando con la mirada y sus cosmos entre todo ese mar de dioses al Dios del inframundo.

Entonces lo sintieron. Todos los dioses sin excepción callaron de golpe conmocionados al sentir semejante poder acercándose, sin duda era un cosmos, pero estaba mezclado con un poder más profundo, más agudo, que parecía enraizado con el mundo mismo.

-Magia-susurro Hefesto al identificar ese poder.

Con todo el silencio los demás dioses le escucharon perfectamente. Y más de uno recordó a la desaparecida Hécate.

Pronto vieron aparecer en el cielo unos espeluznantes animales que tiraban de un carro de fuego, haciendo que todos reconocieran a su dueño, el único dios que siempre demostraba sus sombríos gustos, Hades Dios del Inframundo.

Con un experto manejo del carro, aterrizo cerca de la entrada del Templo Principal. La oscura figura bajo del carro con elegancia innata.

Todos los dioses examinaron en silencio al hombre alto, delgado, de ojos oscuros al igual que su cabello graso y brillante a la altura de los hombros, el rostro de piel cetrina con facciones marcadas con dureza y nariz aguileña.

Los profundos ojos negros fijaron una mirada fría y siniestra a todos los presentes, mientras una sonrisa irónica se formaba en los delgados labios. Los demás dioses estaban francamente impresionados**.** Hades jamás se había visto tan peligroso y amenazante.

**(1) Perséfone** **es la hija de Zeus, rey de los dioses, y de Deméter, diosa de la tierra y de la agricultura. Hades, se enamoro y quiso casarse con ella. Aunque Zeus dio su consentimiento, Deméter era contraria a la boda. Entonces, Hades raptó a la muchacha mientras estaba recogiendo flores y la llevó a su reino. Cuando salió en busca de su hija perdida, Deméter quedó desolada. Murieron todas las plantas y el hambre devastó la tierra. Por este motivo, Zeus envió a Hermes, mensajero de los dioses, pidiendo a su hermano que devolviese Perséfone a su madre. Hades asintió, pero antes de liberarla hizo que ésta comiese algunas semillas de granada el alimento de los muertos, que la obligarían a volver con él durante cuatro meses al año. Como diosa de los muertos y como diosa de la fertilidad de la tierra, Perséfone era la personificación de la renovación de la tierra en primavera. En otras palabras ella es la esposa de Hades, la cual tendrá un importante papel en esta historia. **

**(2) Eris también llamada Élis en la primera película ** "**La leyenda de la manzana de oro" de Saint Seiya, es la personificación de la discordia, y por lo general se considera hermana de Ares dios de la guerra, además de su compañera. **

**En la película, el siniestro cometa "Repulse" trae consigo la Manzana de Oro, representación de la diosa de la discordia Eris. Su espíritu se apodera del cuerpo de Eri, una profesora del orfanato de la Fundación Graude. De esta manera, secuestra a **

**Atena con el objetivo de extraer su energía vital, para retomar su verdadera forma física. Los caballeros de Bronce acuden al templo de Eris y se enfrentan a los Santos Fantasma de la diosa de la discordia.** **Finalmente Seiya libera a Saori lanzando una flecha a la manzana dorada. Eris trata de evitarlo pero la fecha dorada, la envía de regreso al mundo de los muertos.**

**(3) Según la tercera película de Saint Seiya "La leyenda de los jóvenes escarlata", Abel es el dios del Sol y hermano de Atena, que retorna a la Tierra y decide extinguir a la humanidad porque considera que ha llegado a un estado decadente. Abel le quita la vida a Atena y con su cosmos le guía al mundo de los muertos. Los caballeros de bronce luchan contra los Santos de la corona para rescatarla. Al final Seiya hiere mortalmente al dios con una flecha dorada y el Templo de la corona de Abel se derrumba, pero Atena y sus caballeros sobreviven. Para esta historia he decidido que Abel también exista a la par que Apolo dios del Sol, pero tomando en cuenta el nombre de sus propios caballeros y su templo lo rebautice como el dios de la corona solar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Esta vez me enfoque en lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo mágico, específicamente en Hogwarts sobre la supuesta muerte de Severus. Espero les guste. **

**CAPITULO XIV.-**

Harry estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo. Sus compañeros ya no se atrevían a cuestionarle sobre lo ocurrido, después que los había fulminado con la mirada y gruñido que le dejaran en paz. Escuchaba perfectamente el sonido de sus voces, que se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Le parecía imposible que pudiera haber gente en el mundo que todavía deseara comer, que riera, gente que no le importaba que Severus Snape se hubiera ido para siempre.

Ese día en Hogwarts, todas las lecciones fueron suspendidas y los exámenes pospuestos. Todos sabían que el odiado profesor de pociones no volvería a torturarlos en otra clase.

Seguramente el diario Profeta ya habría publicado lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios, como también el inequívoco regreso de Voldemort. Y probablemente el profesor Dumbledore se encargo de darles las noticias a toda la población estudiantil.

A Harry no le importaba.

Desde su visita a los aposentos del antiguo maestro, el día anterior, Harry apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con el director, ni siquiera fue a ver a sus amigos que estaban en la enfermería. Quería estar solo.

-¿Harry?-pregunto una tímida voz desde la puerta.

El niño que vivió fijo su mirada en su grupo de amigos: Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville estaban dentro de la habitación, todos parados junto a la puerta, temerosos de decir algo que afectara todavía mas a su amigo.

-Hermione, me alegra que ya estés bien-dijo el ojiverde tratando de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa

-En realidad, amenazo a la Señora Pomfrey de que si no la dejaba salir, utilizaría un hechizo que leyó en un libro, para hacer que el sonido de campanas se escucharan durante una semana en la Enfermería-comento Ron, tratando de mejorar el semblante triste de su amigo.

-¡Oh!-fue la única contestación

-¿Harry, que te parece si vamos a desayunar?-pregunto esperanzada Hermione

-No tengo hambre-contesto sin ganas

-Vamos, necesitas desayunar, aunque sea un jugo-insistió Ginny, que por enseñanzas de su madre sabia la importancia de las comidas.

-Por favor Harry-pidió Neville

El ojiverde suspiro y con aire resignado acompaño a sus amigos al Gran Comedor, el cual en vez de estar adornado por los estandartes de las cuatro casas, ahora solo llevaba las oscuras de luto.

Cuando llegaron, todos los ojos se posaron en ellos y los susurros se hicieron presentes, algunos alumnos incluso se atrevían a llamar a Harry, otros agitaban las manos, claramente ansiosos de tener la atención de su otra vez héroe.

Con gran incomodidad, Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando a todos. Antes cuando nadie le creía sobre el regreso de Voldemort, habría dado lo que fuera porque le creyeran, ahora no le importaba. Miro de reojo a las demás mesas. La de Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y la suya propia parecían normalmente bulliciosa, solo la de Slytherin estaba inusualmente callada. La mayoría, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy se veían tristes, el resto parecía indiferente. Después de todo Severus Snape fue el Jefe de esa Casa y un apoyo para sus alumnos, pero para varios hijos de mortífagos era solo un traidor que obtuvo su merecido.

En la mesa alta, los profesores también estaban callados. El director le mando una sonrisa triste, Hagrid le saludo con la mano, McGonagall y Sprout tenían los ojos hinchados como si hubieran llorado, la señora Pomfrey se veía melancólica, el profesor Flitwick miraba a cada momento la silla vacía que antes ocupara el maestro de pociones y el resto del personal parecía triste.

Harry suspiro y comenzó a masticar sin ganas un pedazo de pan, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. No le interesaba participar de la charla insustancial de estos, pero una conversación diferente atrajo su atención.

-…la verdad me alegra que el murciélago grasiento se muriera, sus clases eran un asco.-decía Dean Thomas.

-Si, es un alivio. La verdad no creo en ese cuento de que murió tratando de salvar a Harry, el mugroso lo detestaba, lo mas seguro es que tratara de matarlo y el idiota se equivoco y termino cayendo en el velo-se carcajeaba Seamos Finnigan junto a su amigo.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, ambos chicos volaron lejos de la mesa por un potente expelliarmus. El Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio. Todos miraban boquiabiertos como un furioso Harry Potter se acercaba a ambos, varita en mano.

-¡¡¡JAMAS, VUELVAN A HABLAR MAL DE SEVERUS SNAPE EN MI PRESENCIA!!!-rugió y recorrió una mirada amenazante a todos-¡¡FUE EL HOMBRE MAS VALIENTE QUE CONOCI Y LE DEBO LA VIDA!! ¡¡SI VALORAN SUS PATETICAS EXISTENCIAS RECORDARAN MIS PALABRAS!!

Sin mas, salio del Gran Comedor con pasos rabiosos, apretando fuertemente su varita y con las ganas de maldecir algo. Se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres en donde se puso a mandar hechizos a todos los blancos que la sala le proporcionaba. Después de unas horas salio agotado, pero mas tranquilo. Se dirigía a su sala común, cuando se encontró en un corredor con Draco Malfoy, que iba inusualmente solo. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Gracias-susurro el rubio

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañado Harry

-Por defender a Severus.

-Se lo debía, él salvo mi vida.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que el rubio parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo.

-El…él…era mi padrino-informo al final

-Yo…no lo sabia-dijo sorprendido el ojiverde.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabia-respondió con ojos llorosos el rubio-Mi padre me dijo que era mejor que nadie lo supiera, especialmente ahora que todos saben que fue un traidor. Pero…-en este punto las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro-Es tan difícil tener que aguantar las burlas, las palabras ofensivas que le dedican y no poder hacer nada para defenderlo. Quisiera retorcerle el pescuezo a todos los que lo insultan o maldecirlos hasta mas no poder, pero no puedo hacer nada. Aunque mi padre se salvo de ir a Azkaban, el que no debe ser nombrado lo castigo duramente y ahora él y toda mi familia esta a prueba. Si yo hiciera algo que le desagradara, como defender a mi padrino, podría matar a mis padres o a mi.

Harry se quedo sin palabras. Había alguien más a quien la muerte del profesor Snape le afectaba. Sin estar totalmente conciente de lo que hacia, abrazo al rubio tratando de consolarlo. Este tardo un momento en corresponder el gesto. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentían. Después de largo rato se fueron separando. El rubio mas recuperado, miro con ojos agradecidos a Harry y este le mostró una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento. En silencio ambos se separaron y se fueron por direcciones opuestas, acompañados por el sentimiento de que compartían la misma pena. Harry camino algunos pasillos más, antes de encontrarse, esta vez con el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Harry, serias tan amable de acompañarme a mi despacho? Hay algo que debo contarte- pidió el director.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta su oficina, en donde al fin se entero de la Profecía.

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Ya saben cualquier comentario será bien recibido, aunque sean tomatazos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. En esta ocasión narro la reunión entre dioses que hizo convocar Hades. ¿Podrá recuperar su reino y su cuerpo? Las respuestas están en este capitulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**CAPITULO XV.-**

_¡Al fin!-_pensó Hades. Después de milenios volvía a pisar el Olimpo y nada era más gratificante que ver las caras que ponían sus congéneres. No en vano se dice que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y entre dioses era fundamental.

Por ello se aseguro de fijar una mirada fría y siniestra acompañado de una sonrisa irónica. Debía mostrarse intimidante para contrarrestar el hecho de que no tenía su verdadero cuerpo y su cosmos estaba débil. Agradecía el hecho de que Severus a parte de ser mago, tenia un poder considerable, de lo contrario se notaria a leguas que su cosmos estaba al mínimo. Tal vez estaba abusando de su poder mágico, pero era necesario si quería recuperar su reino, solo esperaba que las reservas mágicas de Severus aguantaran el tiempo necesario.

-Hermano, me alegra que hayas llegado-le saludo Poseidón, ya que fue el primero en reaccionar, quizá fuera porque el ya lo había visto ocupando este cuerpo.

-Te saludo Hades, dios del inframundo- dijo Atena, al salir de su estupor. Su saludo era más formal ya que no sabía como comportarse ante él.

-Se bienvenido al Olimpo, hermano mío-saludo esta vez Zeus, acercándose a abrazarlo. Hades correspondió mansamente el gesto del rey de los dioses olímpicos, pero hizo brotar más fuerte el poder mágico. Terminado el breve abrazo Zeus se alejo unos cuantos pasos claramente impresionado.

-Si estas de acuerdo, empezaremos la reunión que solicitaste-continuo Zeus, mirándolo fija y evaluativamente.

-Me parece bien hermano-contesto Hades, haciendo escuchar su profunda voz por primera vez.

Ante un gesto de Zeus, los demás dioses comenzaron a entrar en el Templo Principal. Los que estaban cerca lo saludaban, otros simplemente cabeceaban en reconocimiento.

Antes de entrar también, Hades acaricio una vez más a sus dos Thestrals, recomendándoles que se porten bien en su ausencia, ya que unas temerosas ninfas se acercaban para encargarse de ellos.

Con paso calmo ingreso en el Templo Principal, directamente al salón del trono, donde todos los dioses ya se encontraban acomodados en elegantes sillas alrededor del amplio lugar. Zeus estaba sentado en su trono al frente de todos, acompañado de su esposa Hera. Noto que había dos sillas a lado de Zeus, en uno estaba sentado Poseidón y el otro vacío. Supuso que seria el que le correspondería como hermano del rey y el ser uno de los principales dioses olímpicos. De reojo vio que Atena estaba sentada en una de las sillas cercanas al trono, haciendo notar que también era considerada entre los principales. Del lado de Hera vio que se habían acomodado a los dioses escandinavos, empezando por su rey el dios Odín.

Serenamente y con la certeza de que todos los ojos le seguían, tomo asiento elegantemente.

Con todos los dioses acomodados, cayo un silencio expectante. Zeus se levanto de su trono e hizo escuchar su poderosa voz.

-Después de miles de años, es un placer ver reunidos a todos los dioses olímpicos, haciendo (aunque sea por un momento) a un lado sus diferencias. Doy la bienvenida a nuestros ilustres invitados, los dioses escandinavos que nos honran con su presencia. Ahora otorgo la palabra a mi hermano Hades, por el cual nos hemos reunido hoy.

El dios del inframundo hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a Zeus, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al centro de la sala. Viendo que el rey olímpico estaba nuevamente acomodado en su trono y todos le prestaban atención, comenzó a hablar.

-Hace milenios, cuando ganamos la guerra contra nuestro padre Cronos y los Titanes, mis hermanos Zeus, Poseidón y yo dividimos el botín entre nosotros, otorgando el dominio del cielo a Zeus, el del mar a Poseidón, y el del inframundo a mi. Luego procedimos a encerrar a nuestro derrotado padre Cronos y a los demás Titanes en el Tártaro, el cual está tan debajo del inframundo como la tierra lo está con respecto al cielo, y está protegida por una triple defensa de bronce alrededor de la cual pasa el río Flegetonte, y cerrado por una puerta de hierro fabricada por Poseidón, de la cual yo soy su guardián. A pesar de haber pasado cientos de años de guerras contra Atena-esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente, haciéndola removerse incomoda-Jamás descuide mi responsabilidad. Sin embargo la última batalla fue decisiva entre nosotros, ya que mi verdadero cuerpo y mi reino fueron destruidos, fui derrotado completamente por ella y lo reconozco-dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la diosa de la Tierra otorgándole el reconocimiento de su triunfo.

Atena abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos y por poco boquea como pez al ver el gesto de Hades, con ello estaba reconociendo ante todos los dioses que la guerra entre ellos había terminado, con ella como ganadora y al mismo tiempo renunciaba a cualquier revancha. Antes de que Atena o cualquier otro dios se recuperara de la impresión que había causado, Hades volvió a hablar.

-Sin embargo al ser destruido mi reino, el balance que existía en el mundo, ha sido afectado drásticamente, empezando por las almas de los muertos.

En ese momento, Hades hizo aparecer las imágenes del inframundo empezando por las dos habitaciones en donde se encontraban tanto las almas de los Campos Eliseos como las del Infierno. Los llantos y alaridos que resonaban terriblemente en la sala, perturbaron a varios dioses, mientras otros simplemente observaban interesados. Luego Hades procedió a cambiar las imágenes, mostrando esta vez los millones de almas que se encontraban llorando y rogando les permitan pasar el **Río****Aqueronte**y ser juzgados. La imagen se centro en el grupo de espíritus que brillaban de un color violeta.

-Esas almas pertenecen a mis servidores-mostró Hades, luego paso la imagen a los de color amarillo-Estas son las almas de tus caballeros Atena-le indicó a la diosa de la Tierra, la cual palideció mas de lo que ya estaba por oír los lamentos de tantas almas y sus ojos se aguaron al reconocer a sus fieles servidores.

-Me parece que estos dos de aquí, son tus antiguos ángeles Artemis-señalo Hades a otras dos almas de color celeste, haciendo que la diosa de la Luna no pudiera sofocar una exclamación de sorpresa. Su hermano Apolo, que se encontraba sentado a su lado se apresuro a tomarle la mano y transmitirle su apoyo.

-En las habitaciones que mostré anteriormente-continuo Hades haciendo desaparecer las imágenes-También se encuentran los guerreros fallecidos que sirvieron fielmente a muchos de los aquí presentes, sin olvidar que los Campos Eliseos eran el lugar sagrado donde las almas de las personas escogidas y honradas por los dioses, llevaban una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos. Sin embargo con mi reino en ruinas todas las almas que han visto y las que vendrán, sufrirán eternamente, aunque no se lo merezcan. Pero eso no es todo, el Inframundo en si, es un soporte importante para el mundo.

Hades con cuidado se acerco a una de las diosas escandinavas: Hel, diosa de su propio mundo subterráneo.

-Diosa Hel, hija del dios Loki, solicito me permitas hacerte una pregunta-pidió Hades tal como el protocolo entre dioses de diferentes culturas exigía.

-Te doy mi permiso, Hades dios olímpico del inframundo-respondió la diosa.

-¿Ha tenido problemas con las almas que deben llegar a su reino?-pregunto, dejando atónita a la deidad.

-Si, los he tenido. Este último año, las almas que deben llegar a mi reino han ido disminuyendo, hasta que dejaron de venir. ¿Usted sabe la razón?-pregunto ansiosa.

-Si, se debe a que el equilibrio se ha roto. Al ser su reino y el mío de la misma clase, las almas se dirigen al que les corresponde por medio del orden que desde tiempos inmemoriales hemos instituido, pero cuando mi reino fue destruido, las almas que deberían encaminarse a su reino ahora se encaminan al mío, porque ahora se guían hacia el lugar donde sienten más número de almas, pensando que ese es su destino.

-Eso quiere decir, que las almas que usted nos mostró…-la diosa Hel sintió por primera vez en su inmortal vida un nudo en la garganta.

-Entre esas almas que sufren en frente del Río, están las que corresponden a su reino-contesto Hades, luego se dirigió a Zeus.

-¿Dime hermano, has tenido problemas para estabilizar el Olimpo?

-Si, el último año parece haber perdido su soporte. He estado utilizando mi poder para evitar que se derrumbe y desaparezca-contesto. Los demás dioses presentes soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Nadie estaba enterado de esto.

-El Olimpo desde su creación, tenía su soporte en tres reinos: El Marino, el Inframundo y la Tierra -explico Hades-Solo este último aun subsiste y también hubiera desaparecido si no fuera por la fuerza del Titán Atlas, que esta condenado a cargarlo para siempre en sus espaldas. Pero ni siquiera él podrá soportar por mucho más tiempo el peso de la Tierra y del Olimpo.

Las diferentes exclamaciones de los dioses olímpicos no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Nadie quería que el Olimpo, que era su hogar se desvaneciera. Tampoco les gustaba la idea de permitir que la Tierra, en donde estaban sus Templos desapareciera, especialmente Atena que pensaba en sus millones de habitantes.

-Hades dios olímpico del inframundo, solicito me permitas hacerte una pregunta-se escucho la gruesa voz del dios Odín, haciendo que todos callaran.

-Tienes mi permiso, Odín gran rey de los dioses escandinavos-contesto Hades con una pequeña inclinación

-¿De qué manera seria afectado mi propio reino, si el Olimpo y la Tierra desaparecieran?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Si eso sucediera, su reino también sufriría la misma suerte, ya que el equilibrio terminaría de romperse completamente, llevándonos a todos nosotros que somos inmortales a nuestra extinción, porque todo lo que nos da poder se desvanecería.

Esta vez a las diversas exclamaciones de horror se unieron también los dioses escandinavos.

-¿Dinos hermano, qué debemos hacer para evitarlo?-pregunto Zeus con voz angustiada.

-Debemos restablecer el equilibrio. Para ello, el reino Marino y el Inframundo deben reconstruirse.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco para que recuperes tu reino, después de todo ninguno de nosotros estaba enterado de esto. Además reconociste haber perdido tu cuerpo y no has explicado cómo posees ahora el cuerpo de un Mago, un ser que creíamos extinto?-pregunto Hefesto.

Todos se dieron cuenta que preocupados como estaban lo habían olvidado por completo. Ahora esperaban ansiosos la respuesta. Hades mostró la sonrisa más sarcástica que Severus tenia.

-Hefesto, veo que no eres tan estúpido como muchos imaginan. No voy a negar que quiera recuperar mi reino, pero te aseguro que todo lo que he dicho es la más pura verdad. La misma diosa Hécate me lo contó antes de desaparecer. Estamos a un paso de dejar de existir y de perder todo lo que conocemos. Mi deber como dios es evitar que eso suceda advirtiéndoles sobre el peligro. Quizá esa fue la razón para que el mismo destino, hado, estrella, providencia, predestinación o como quieras llamarle me permitiera encontrar a un Mago, el último de su raza en todo nuestro mundo y que aceptara servirme a mí entre todos los aquí presentes.-Luego fijo su oscura mirada en los demás dioses-He demostrado que mi reino al ser una base importante del gran equilibrio de nuestro mundo, ha afectado directamente al Olimpo, a todas las almas mortales y no deben olvidar que las puertas del Tártaro que mencione al principio, están perdiendo fuerza, así que también existe el peligro de que los Titanes y nuestro vengativo padre se liberen. De una u otra manera estamos en peligro. Depende de ustedes creerme o no. Pero recuerden que el destino de todo nuestro mundo está en la decisión que tomaran ahora mismo.

Nadie hablo por espacio de un minuto, todos los dioses sopesaban las opciones, luego comenzaron los susurros tan bajos que solo los que intercambiaban opiniones podían oírlos.

"_¿Te encuentras bien Severus?"-_pregunto mentalmente Hades, mientras esperaba que tomaran una decisión

"_Si, mi señor. Solo algo cansado"-_contesto la conciencia de Severus que hasta ese momento había sido un silencioso espectador.

"_Lamento estar abusando así de tu poder mágico, pero si todo va bien, muy pronto recuperare mi cuerpo y te liberare"-_le dijo Hades

"_Descuide, un poco de agotamiento mágico no me matara_"-contesto el mago-_"Así que no se preocupe por mi y concéntrese en conseguir sus fines_".

Hades sabía bien que el poder mágico que estaba utilizando no era poco. Recordó que Severus en ningún momento había pedido alguna recompensa y sintió una extraña calidez al notar como este mago le estaba ayudando tan desinteresadamente.

-Me parece que lo mejor es hacer una votación-dijo Zeus llamando su atención-Dado que este asunto nos afecta a todos, nuestros invitados también deben participar-Odín y los demás dioses escandinavos cabecearon su acuerdo-Así que levanten las manos los que están de acuerdo en reconstruir los reinos Marino y del Inframundo.

Todos los dioses levantaron las manos, algunos más reacios que otros. Poseidón sonreía ampliamente al ver que también saldría beneficiado.

-Bien la decisión es unánime-anuncio Zeus-Ambos reinos serán reconstruidos, sin embargo en vista de los constantes conflictos que han existido en los últimos cientos de años, para la tranquilidad de todos, ambos dioses deben hacer un tratado de paz.

-Estoy de acuerdo-exclamo Poseidón.

-También estoy de acuerdo, pero bajo algunas condiciones-dijo Hades

-¡¿Condiciones?! ¡¿Te estamos dando la oportunidad de recuperar tu reino y te atreves a imponer condiciones?!-protestaron varios dioses.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Zeus, haciendo callar a todos-¿A que condiciones te refieres hermano?

-La primera es recuperar mi verdadero cuerpo. De esa manera podré reconstruir el Inframundo y los Campos Eliseos. Ocuparme de organizar las almas, devolver las que no corresponden a mi reino y juzgar a las que si. Aumentar la seguridad de la puerta del Tártaro y restablecer el equilibrio.

-Tienes un buen punto-contesto Zeus-¿Qué más deseas?

-Quiero que todos reconozcan que este mago es mío-dijo Hades de manera tan posesiva que impacto a todos los presentes.

-Si aceptáramos ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?-pregunto por primera vez Hera.

-Voy a protegerlo-contesto el dios del Inframundo-Severus es el único de su raza y al aceptar servirme, mi deber es resguardarlo.

-¿Severus? ¿Así se llama este mago?-pregunto Poseidón, ya que se había quedado con las ganas de saber mas desde su liberación.

-Si, su nombre es Severus Snape y es un Príncipe.

La conciencia del pocionista se sonrojo al escuchar esto. Al parecer Hades había malinterpretado el hecho de que en su antiguo mundo algunos lo conocieran como el "Príncipe Mestizo".

-¿Qué más pides?-volvió a preguntar Zeus

-Haré el tratado de paz y lo respetare. Pero si alguno de los presentes intenta atacarme o tan solo osa ofenderme, daré como roto lo pactado. Se que para muchos estoy pidiendo demasiado, sin embargo pienso recompensar estas condiciones, reviviendo a todos los guerreros muertos que han fallecido en batalla en los últimos tres años-explico Hades. Varias exclamaciones de asombro se hicieron escuchar.

-Sé muy bien que varios de los aquí presentes han perdido a guerreros muy valiosos y sus Templos actualmente cuentan con algunos o ninguno. Yo cambiare eso. Reviviré a los Caballeros de Atena, los Guerreros Marinos de Poseidón, los Ángeles de Artemis, los Santos Fantasma de Eris, los Santos de la Corona de Abel y por supuesto mis propios Espectros-después Hades se dirigió a Odín.

-También he pensado revivir a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y si usted como rey de los dioses escandinavos nos hace el honor de servir como testigo del tratado de paz, podría ayudar a revivir a su hijo **(1)** Baldo.

Al oír estas palabras, la diosa Frigga soltó un gritito de felicidad, al pensar en el retorno de su querido hijo, mientras los demás dioses escandinavos sonreían esperanzados.

-¿Ha…habla en serio?-tartamudeo el poderoso Odín, al ser presa de la emoción que sentía.

-Por supuesto. Yo nunca bromeo-contesto Hades ligeramente ofendido.

-Si logra revivir a mi hijo, tendrá mi completa gratitud-dijo Odín con una gran sonrisa.

Ante estos acontecimientos, ya nadie tuvo deseos de oponerse a las condiciones de Hades. Es verdad que pedía mucho, pero como varios dioses saldrían beneficiados, era obvio que Hades ya tenía su apoyo.

-Supongo que aceptamos las condiciones-suspiro Zeus-Pero todos los dioses que recuperarán a sus guerreros, deberán participar del tratado de paz, para evitar futuros conflictos.

Los interesados aceptaron de buena gana, con sendas sonrisas. Atena y Poseidón ya estaban planeando como dar las buenas noticias a sus guerreros al volver al Santuario.

-Bien, si no hay objeciones, haremos el tratado de paz en este momento-sugirió Zeus.

-En realidad hermano, quisiera recuperar primero mi cuerpo. De esa manera el tratado tendrá más validez-pidió Hades, conciente de que el poder mágico de Severus comenzaba a agotarse.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso lo protocolario es que todos los dioses que firmarán el tratado te ayuden-dijo Zeus.

Atena, Poseidón, Artemis, Eris, Abel y Odín se levantaron y rodearon a Hades. El rey de los dioses escandinavos no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo, ya que él solo participaría como testigo, pero ante la esperanza de recuperar a su hijo Baldo, un anticipado sentimiento de agradecimiento era extendido hacia Hades.

Cuando el dios olímpico del Inframundo estuvo rodeado, los seis dioses levantaron sus brazos y comenzaron a dejar salir sus poderosos cosmos. Su función era el de proporcionar a Hades la energía necesaria para recuperar su cuerpo, mientras este entonaba una melodía tan vieja como el mundo, aprendida de la antigua diosa Hécate. Poco a poco el cuerpo del pocionista fue llenándose de luz. La agotada conciencia de Severus sentía el correr del cosmos por todo su ser, pero era la presencia de Hades quien absorbía la energía. El dios del Inframundo sentía como recobraba sus fuerzas y cuando su cosmos volvió a ser poderoso, supo que era el momento. De forma precipitada abandono el cuerpo de Severus, el cual cayó al piso de rodillas de manera brusca. El pocionista elevo su cansada mirada hacia la figura que se erguía majestuoso en su impactante armadura negra.

Hades, el rey olímpico del Inframundo en su verdadero cuerpo.

**(1) Baldo, en la mitología escandinava era dios de la luz y la alegría, hijo de Odín y Frigga, rey y reina de los dioses. Frigga sueña que la vida de Baldo estaba amenazada, y consiguió que las fuerzas y seres de la naturaleza, tanto los animados como los inanimados, le juraran que no lo dañarían, pero se olvidó del muérdago. Los dioses, creyendo a Baldo sano y salvo, le arrojaron dardos y piedras. El malicioso gigante Loki puso una ramita de muérdago en las manos del gemelo de Baldo, el ciego Hoder, dios de la oscuridad, y dirigió su puntería contra Baldo, quien cayó, herido en el corazón. Tras su muerte, Odín envió al submundo a otro hijo, el mensajero Hermod, para implorar el retorno de su hijo muerto. El dios sería liberado sólo en el caso de que todas las cosas en el mundo lloraran por él. Todas las cosas lloraron excepto una anciana en una cueva, y Baldo no pudo volver a la vida.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Hades ya tiene su cuerpo de vuelta y el permiso de reconstruir su reino. ¡Y lo mejor es que todos los caballeros serán revividos! Así que todavía están a tiempo de sugerir las diferentes parejas de Saint Seiya que aparecerán a lo largo del fanfic. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Agradezco mucho los comentarios. En cuanto hacer un snarry o darry, como me lo han sugerido, queda la probabilidad de que suceda, pero eso dependerá de los comentarios. **

**CAPITULO XVI.-**

Cuando la presencia de Hades desapareció, Severus sintió un vacío inundar su ser. Elevo su cansada mirada hacia la figura que se erguía majestuoso en su impactante armadura negra. La figura de Hades era más impresionante en persona que siendo solo un fantasma.

Severus aun en el suelo y agotado por el cambio, utilizo sus pocas fuerzas para reformar su postura e hincarse con reverencia ante su actual amo.

-Mi señor-pronuncio serenamente.

Sus profundos ojos negros se conectaron con los ojos claros del dios. Solo fue un segundo, pero Severus vio brillar los ojos del dios olímpico del inframundo de una forma que no pudo interpretar.

Después de un momento, en el cual los dos se observaron fijamente, Hades hizo algo que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los dioses, tanto a los que le rodeaban como a los demás que observaban. Levantó al mago, y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Eso supondría una muestra de debilidad por su parte, pero de esa forma terminaba de demostrar que el mago era suyo.

Hades sin hacer caso a las diversas expresiones que mostraban sus congéneres, se encamino a su propio asiento, en donde deposito con cuidado al mago, el cual tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, producto de la sorpresa y el no saber como manejarse en esta situación. El dios olímpico del inframundo sabía lo agotado que estaba el pocionista y por ahora lo único que podía hacer era hacerlo descansar mientras refrendaba el pacto de paz.

-Espérame aquí Severus-le ordeno Hades. El pocionista solo afirmo con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Satisfecho con eso, Hades volvió junto a los seis dioses que todavía seguían en círculo.

-¿Empezamos con el tratado de paz?-pregunto con seriedad, sacando de su estupor a los dioses.

Zeus también se recupero de la impresión y levantándose de su trono se acerco al círculo de dioses, posicionándose al lado del dios Odín.

-Bien, si no hay mas contratiempos empecemos-dijo Zeus

Elevando su cosmos y haciendo resplandecer todo su cuerpo, hizo aparecer una tabla de piedra, que hizo flotar en medio del círculo. Levantando su brazo derecho toco la piedra y luego con una expresión mas seria en el rostro y voz solemne comenzó a recitar:

-Yo, Zeus rey de los dioses olímpicos, atestiguo ante los demás dioses olímpicos y los dioses escandinavos este tratado de paz avalado por el juramento sagrado con la sangre inmortal y cosmos de los dioses suscribientes, con el propósito de recuperar el equilibrio perdido en nuestro mundo y velar el trato pacifico entre mis súbditos.

La piedra comenzó a resplandecer por el cosmos del dios y sus palabras aparecieron talladas en la piedra. Luego fue Hades quien hizo brillar su poderoso cosmos y sacándose la parte de su armadura que protegía su brazo derecho, (ante el susto de Severus, aunque este no lo admita), se hizo un profundo corte en la articulación que une la mano con su brazo. Luego puso la herida de donde manaba bastante sangre arriba de la piedra, para declarar:

-Yo, Hades dios olímpico del inframundo, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, mientras se respeten mis condiciones: Recuperar mi cuerpo y reino, que ningún de los presentes dioses me ofenda y que el mago Severus Snape sea reconocido y respetado como mío. A cambio me comprometo a restablecer el equilibrio de nuestro mundo, revivir a todos los guerreros que han fallecido en batalla en los últimos tres años y ayudar a recuperar al dios escandinavo Baldo.

En cuanto Hades termino de hablar, la piedra brillo aun más y todo lo dicho por el dios apareció escrito con su misma sangre, luego su herida se cerró y se puso de nuevo su armadura. Fue el turno de Poseidón quien hizo lo mismo que su hermano.

-Yo, Poseidón dios olímpico de los mares, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, así como las condiciones impuestas por mi hermano Hades a cambio de recuperar mi reino y mis guerreros marinos fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años.

Luego su herida sanó y sus palabras aparecieron escritas en la piedra con su sangre. La siguiente fue Atena, que siguió el mismo procedimiento.

-Yo, Atena diosa olímpica de la Tierra, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, así como las condiciones impuestas por el dios Hades, a cambio de recuperar a mis caballeros fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años.

Luego siguió Artemis, quien tuvo que retirar un largo mechón de cabello rubio para hacerse la herida.

-Yo, Artemis diosa olímpica de la Luna, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, así como las condiciones impuestas por el dios Hades, a cambio de recuperar a mis Ángeles fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años.

La diosa Eris no espero a que la herida de la rubia diosa sanara para proceder a herirse y hacer su juramento. En su opinión solo perdían tiempo.

-Yo, Eris diosa olímpica de la Discordia, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, así como las condiciones impuestas por el dios Hades, a cambio de recuperar a mis Santos Fantasma fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años.

El dios Abel prefirió esperar respetuosamente a que la herida de Eris sanara antes de proceder a hacer su juramento.

-Yo, Abel dios olímpico de la Corona Solar, juro por mí sagrada sangre y cosmos respetar este tratado de paz, así como las condiciones impuestas por el dios Hades, a cambio de recuperar a mis Santos de la Corona fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años.

Cuando el juramento de estos dioses estuvo gravado en la piedra, Odín procedió a terminar la ceremonia.

-Yo, Odín rey de los dioses escandinavos atestiguo ante los demás dioses escandinavos y los dioses olímpicos este tratado de paz avalado por el juramento sagrado con la sangre inmortal y cosmos de los dioses suscribientes, con el propósito de recuperar el equilibrio perdido en nuestro mundo, a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard fallecidos en batalla en los últimos tres años y a mi hijo Baldo. Que este tratado sea tan firme como la piedra en la que se ha jurado y solo se rompa cuando uno de los suscribientes incumpla con su palabra y cargue con las consecuencias. ¡Que así sea!

Con estas palabras la piedra dejo salir una descarga de luz y se posiciono en las manos de Zeus.

-El tratado de paz esta hecho-anuncio con una brillante sonrisa.

Todos los dioses asintieron con solemnidad y rostros alegres.

-¿Hermano, cuando recuperaremos a nuestros guerreros?-pregunto Poseidón

-Primero tengo que reconstruir el Inframundo y los Campos Eliseos, recuperar el equilibrio y volver a organizar a las almas. Solo entonces podré revivirlos. Les avisare cuando sea el momento, para que puedan venir a recogerlos-contesto Hades.

Los dioses que pactaron el tratado asintieron conformes.

-Bien, ya que todos los asuntos han sido resueltos, doy por terminada esta gran reunión-exclamo Zeus, para luego dirigirse a poner en un lugar seguro la piedra del tratado.

Todos los dioses se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos se encaminaron a la salida, otros se acercaron a otros dioses y comentaban la reunión. Odín se acerco a Hades con gesto ávido.

-¿Sobre mi hijo…?-comenzó a preguntar el dios escandinavo.

-No se preocupe, tengo una idea para recuperar a su hijo Baldo, la cual me gustaría discutirlo con usted y los demás dioses escandinavos. ¿Le parece si nos reunimos en el jardín en unos momentos mas?-pregunto Hades, mirando de reojo a Severus.

-Claro, no hay inconveniente. Le estaremos esperando-respondió Odín y con una leve inclinación entre ellos se separaron. Odín fue a hablar con su séquito y Hades se dirigió hacia su mago, que estaba esperándolo sentado obedientemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Severus?-pregunto observándolo minuciosamente.

-Me encuentro bien mi señor-respondió con voz cansada Severus.

Hades puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Severus., el cual volvió a sonrojarse ante la cercanía.

-Mentiroso-susurro cariñosamente el dios y dejo salir su poder. La sensación adictiva volvió a rodear a Severus, sintiendo como su fuerza iba retornando. El ojinegro suspiro con pesar cuando Hades retiro sus manos.

-Vamos Severus, los dioses escandinavos nos esperan-dijo Hades retomando su seriedad.

El ojinegro se levanto y siguió a su nuevo amo hacia la salida, tratando de ignorar las miradas y comentarios susurrados entre los dioses que los veían pasar. Severus mientras caminaba, miraba maravillado los magníficos salones y pasillos que formaban parte del Templo Principal del Olimpo, para luego admirar el extenso y hermosísimo jardín. Ni en su mejor época Hogwarts podría rivalizar tanta belleza. Junto al dios se acercaron al grupo de dioses escandinavos que los esperaban. Al llegar Hades inclino su cabeza como saludo y Severus hizo una solemne reverencia, sin saber si debía arrodillarse también ante la presencia de estos dioses, pero Hades contesto su interrogante cuando paso un brazo por su espalda acercándole a él protectora y posesivamente, haciéndole estremecer.

-Si están de acuerdo por esta ocasión, haré caso omiso a las solemnidades de la etiqueta, ya que hasta ahora solo he podido saludar propiamente al dios Odín y a la diosa Hel, y hacer lo mismo con los dioses que me faltan, para poder hablar sin inconvenientes nos llevara mucho tiempo perdido para ir al asunto que nos interesa-explico Hades.

-No se preocupe por las solemnidades. Díganos como planea recuperar a mi hijo-exclamo la diosa Frigga ansiosamente.

-Como saben nosotros como dioses somos inmortales, pero cuando hay casos en que un dios muere, como el caso de su hijo Baldo, es muy difícil revivirlo porque se debe recuperar su inmortalidad perdida. Hace tiempo, Hécate me mostró un pergamino que contenía un ritual muy antiguo de magia que permite revivir a los dioses. Este pergamino esta guardado en Giudecca y ahora contamos con un legitimo mago que podría ayudarnos a llevar a cabo el ritual.

Severus se puso nervioso ante las palabras de Hades y más cuando todos los dioses escandinavos fijaron su mirada en él. Los rituales siempre eran difíciles de elaborar por la dificultad de fusionar Pociones, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Runas Antiguas y en la mayoría de los casos Artes Oscuras.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Severus. Como buen Slytherin no iba a decirles que dicho ritual podría fallar y arriesgarse a ganar el desprecio de esos dioses. Hades apretó su agarre suavemente con aprobación.

-En cuanto reconstruya mi reino, buscare personalmente el pergamino y Severus se encargara de estudiarlo, cuando estemos listos para realizar los preparativos del ritual les avisaremos-dijo Hades.

Los dioses escandinavos sonrieron con esperanza y asintieron su acuerdo.

-Diosa Hel, en cuanto reorganice a las almas, le enviare a las que le corresponde.

-No se preocupe. Si no es molestia me gustaría ir a recogerlos en persona-contesto Hel

-Será un honor tenerla de visita en mi reino-contesto Hades.

Con una inclinación de cabeza los dioses se despidieron. Severus tuvo que soltarse del brazo de Hades para hacer una reverencia, no creía apropiado despedirse igual que ellos, ya que obviamente el era inferior. Luego tanto dios como mago se dirigieron hacia los Thestrals que pastaban mansamente en la otra parte del jardín. Los dos animales se acercaron rápidamente a su amo, quien los acaricio con cariño.

-Adelante Severus, tu también puedes hacerlo-le dijo Hades al ver que estaba parado respetuosamente a una distancia prudente.

Severus se acerco con calma. Conocía a los Thestrals pero eso no quería decir que les tuviera aprecio. Con cuidado acerco su mano a la cabeza de uno de ellos y acaricio la escasa y oscura piel. El Thestral relincho de gusto y apoyo más su cabeza para prolongar la caricia. Hades sonrió encantado, cuando el otro animal se acerco a Severus para también ser mimado. Con una mano en cada cabeza, el ojinegro se esmero en la tarea.

-¿Hermano, serias tan amble de compartir unas palabras con nosotros?-pregunto Poseidón, acompañado de Atena, quienes se habían acercado con prudencia al dios del Inframundo.

-Por supuesto-contesto suspirando, porque quería seguir viendo la interacción de sus mascotas con el mago, el cual había interrumpido sus caricias al ver a los otros dioses para hacer una reverencia.

-Hades, las almas de mis caballeros dorados se encuentran aprisionados en una gran roca por otros dioses que decidieron castigarlos por diversión y yo…-dijo nerviosamente Atena

-Temes que no los reviva porque no están junto a las otras almas en el Inframundo-termino de decir Hades-No te preocupes Atena, solo debemos hablar con Zeus y con su permiso recuperaremos sus almas y las reviviré como lo he jurado.

-¡Oh Hades! ¿Me acompañas a hablar con mi padre ahora? ¡Por favor!-suplico Atena

Hades estuvo tentado a negarse. Todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de su humillante derrota y posterior vagabundeo en su destruido reino. Una palabra y Atena tendría que comerse las ansias de recuperar a sus fieles caballeros por el tiempo que le diera la gana, después de todo prometió revivir a los guerreros muertos en los últimos tres años, pero no dijo que lo haría pronto. Unas tímidas ninfas aparecieron trayendo el carro de fuego, para luego huir rápidamente de las dos temibles criaturas que lo jalaban.

-¿Severus, crees poder engancharlos al carro?-ante el asentimiento del mago continuo-Entonces hazlo y espérame aquí, no tardare mucho-indico Hades.

El dios del inframundo se fue con Atena y Poseidón a buscar a su hermano, apresurándose porque estaba a un paso de cambiar de opinión e irse. Mientras tanto, Severus engancho ambos Thestrals al carro de fuego sin problema, al parecer ambos animales ya le tenían confianza. Antes de que pudiera volver a acariciarlos, una voz le hizo dar la vuelta.

-Así que tú eres la nueva mascota de mi marido. Y por lo que veo, su gusto sigue igual de horroroso-exclamo burlonamente la diosa Perséfone.

Severus se quedo helado al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Una mascota? ¿Eso es lo que era para Hades? ¿Una nueva y horrorosa mascota? Una gran sensación de amargura le recorrió entero. No debería importarle si su nuevo amo lo veía como una mascota de exhibición. Con una ligera pizca de esperanza, recordó que Voldemort ni siquiera así lo veía. Por lo menos el dios del inframundo parecía tenerle algún aprecio, al igual que a los Thestrals.

-¿Qué no tienes siquiera modales? ¡Deberías arrodillarte ante mi presencia!-exclamo la hermosa Perséfone mirándolo con desprecio.

Severus en silencio acato la orden. Se arrodillo como estaba acostumbrado a hacer ante su antiguo amo. Postrado en la tierra y con la cabeza gacha.

-Eso esta mucho mejor. Recuerda que tu solamente eres un ser inferior que debería estar agradeciendo el gran honor de estar en un lugar como el Olimpo y en presencia de una diosa como yo-dijo arrogantemente.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Perséfone?!-exclamo un enojado Hades, al ver a Severus de esa forma tan humillante.

-¡Oh querido! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!-dijo alegremente la diosa con la intención de abrazarlo, pero fue parada por un gesto amenazante de Hades.

-Solo estaba enseñándole buenos modales a tu nueva mascota-explico Perséfone con voz dulce.

-¡Severus levántate! Si alguna vez tienes que arrodillarte de esa forma, lo harás solo ante mí-ordeno el dios del inframundo.

El mago obedeció la orden, mirando con agradecimiento a su señor.

-Eres demasiado amable con tu mascota-dijo con molestia Perséfone, mirando despectivamente al ojinegro.

-A diferencia de tu Adonis, Severus no es una mascota. A propósito ¿Todavía sigues compartiéndolo con Afrodita?-preguntó Hades con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos en mi Templo? Las ninfas hacen una deliciosa comida-propuso Perséfone, obviando la pregunta.

-No gracias. Debo ir a reconstruir mi reino-dijo secamente

-Entonces, hagámoslo cuando lo hayas terminado-propuso coqueta

-Ya veremos-contesto el dios del inframundo.

Con una indicación del dios, Severus se subió al carro y Hades se posiciono a su lado, después de despedirse de Perséfone con una inclinación de cabeza.

Severus no hizo ningún gesto de despedida (no la merecía) y observo a la deidad mientras el carro se iba elevando. Quizá fuera su imaginación, pero por un momento le dio la impresión de que la diosa Perséfone le miraba con algo parecido a los celos. Cuando las puertas del Olimpo se perdieron de vista, Hades rebajo la velocidad en que viajaban.

-No sabes como lamento lo sucedido Severus-se disculpo el dios mirándolo con tristeza.

-No fue su culpa mi señor. De hecho le agradezco que me defendiera-contesto el mago

-Si es mi culpa Severus, al menos indirectamente. Supongo que ya sabes que Perséfone es mi mujer. Me enamore de ella hace milenios y como su madre Deméter estaba en contra de otorgarme su mano, la rapte y la convertí en mi esposa. Por su puesto su madre hizo un escándalo y logro que se la devolviera, pero me las apañe para que por lo menos se quedara conmigo cuatro meses de cada año. Pero esos meses eran muy poco tiempo para mí, quería tenerla a mi lado por tiempo completo, quería amarla y demostrarle como la adoraba. Por lo que decidí apropiarme de la Tierra para lograrlo.

Severus soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hades había declarado la guerra contra Atena por amor a Perséfone.

-Sin embargo ella no tomo bien mi deseo de apropiarme de la Tierra. Me dijo que era un ser maligno, que no podía vivir con alguien así y me abandono. Se fue con su madre Deméter al Olimpo y como fui el que declaro la guerra, por honor tuve que continuar con la lucha. La humillación de la derrota fue la razón para continuar guerreando durante cientos de años con Atena. Y mientras mis espectros y yo, nos pasábamos luchando a muerte, Perséfone se peleaba con Afrodita por Adonis. Supongo que ella no me amo tanto como yo la amaba. Incluso ahora siento que la sigo queriendo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Solo por eso no la he repudiado, como Afrodita hizo con Hefesto para irse con Ares. Nunca podría hacerle ese deshonor-termino de decir Hades con melancolía.

Severus no sabia que decir. La tristeza de Hades le afectaba más de lo que imagino. Sentía rabia hacia Perséfone por no valorar el esposo que tenia y unas ganas tremendas de consolar al dios.

-Yo también ame a una mujer. Se llamaba Lily. Creo que me enamore de ella desde que la conocí siendo tan solo unos niños. Fuimos juntos al Colegio de magia, la amaba en silencio, pero ella termino enamorándose y casándose con uno de mis peores enemigos. Ambos murieron a causa del mago a quien servia y por amor a ella prometí dedicar mi vida a proteger a su hijo. Me convertí en espía, aguante las torturas y castigos que se me daba, las humillaciones a las que estaba sometido y si no hubiera llegado a este mundo, habría muerto cumpliendo mi promesa por amor a ella.

Severus se quedo callado sintiendo el dolor latente que le acompañaba por la muerte de Lily. Miro a su señor y lo encontró viéndolo fijamente. Los dos pares de ojos mostraban el entendimiento. Ambos habían amado a mujeres que no supieron valorarlos. Ambos habían sufrido por causa de ellas. Y ambos todavía las seguían queriendo.

**¿Qué les pareció? Perséfone entro en escena. Ella será un gran obstáculo que Hades y Severus deberán superar si quieren estar juntos. Los comentarios aunque tomatazos son bien recibidos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo dos nuevos capítulos. El primero narra lo que esta sucediendo en el Mundo Mágico y el segundo lo que sucede en el Inframundo. Espero lo disfruten. Les agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron, eso me inspira para avanzar más rápidamente con la historia. **

**CAPITULO XVII.-**

Albus Dumbledore miro con tristeza la habitación de su fallecido profesor de pociones. No se había atrevido a tocar sus cosas aun. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba de sus pocas visitas a ese lugar, ya que al pocionista no le gustaba que invadiera su espacio personal. Por lo general era Severus quien venia a su oficina para conversar y tomar el té. Le parecía como si de un momento a otro, el oscuro profesor entraría por la puerta soltándole alguna frase sarcástica por invadir sus aposentos. Con un ligero movimiento de varita, las pertenencias del ojinegro comenzaron a volar y se acomodaron solas en un baúl.

Luego con un suspiro triste empequeñeció el baúl y lo metió un uno de sus bolsillos. Había decidido dejarlas en la casa de las Hilanderas, heredada a Severus por sus padres y donde pasaba las vacaciones o el tiempo que no hubiera clases en el Colegio. Ahora esa casa le pertenecía por voluntad del ojinegro, puesto que así lo había dispuesto en su testamento. Era triste saber que Severus estaba conciente de que al ser doble espía llevaba una gran posibilidad de morir. Por ello había hecho hace mucho su testamento, con solo dos personas como únicos beneficiarios: Albus Dumbledore como el único amigo confiable, demostrando incluso después de muerto la gran fidelidad al anciano come caramelos y Draco Malfoy su querido ahijado.

Severus no contaba con muchas pertenencias, solo una casa de ladrillo al final de la calle de las Hilanderas, una modesta suma de dinero en una bóveda en Gringotts, su larga colección de libros de magia recolectados a lo largo de su vida y sus objetos personales. Todo había pasado a manos del director del colegio Hogwarts, excepto los libros que fueron legados a su ahijado. El pocionista sabia que al ser Draco heredero de la fortuna Malfoy no necesitaba sus humildes posesiones, pudiendo conseguir con su dinero algo mejor, por lo que opto en dejarle el gran conocimiento contenido en los miles de libros, que lo ayudaron a ser uno de los mejores pocionistas y conocedor de artes oscuras de la época.

El día que leyeron el testamento, el joven Malfoy no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas por su padrino que escondió rápidamente, luego hablo con Dumbledore y le pidió encarecidamente que le guardara los libros hasta que él pudiera buscar un buen lugar para ponerlos. El anciano sabia que si el heredero Malfoy hubiera querido llevarse los libros lo hubiera hecho sin problemas, siendo su casa una gran mansión el espacio no debía ser problema, entonces la única razón a la que llego el director fue que Draco no quería que Voldemort se enterara. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, la familia Malfoy ya no contaba con el favoritismo del Señor Oscuro.

Cuando Dumbledore se apareció, le dio una mirada a la Calle de las Hilanderas, una de las muchas calles del Reino Unido, adoquinadas de casas similares que se separan del río por una deteriorada verja. Esta calle en especial tenia un desnivel, estando más baja la parte más cercana al río. Estaba muy mal cuidada, con farolas rotas y algunas ventanas de las casas tenían los cristales rotos Al fondo de esta calle se encontraba la casa de Severus, de ladrillo y de dos pisos, frente a una antigua chimenea industrial.

Antes de entrar en la casa, verifico con su varita si no había algún hechizo de protección, con tristeza vio que no. Si lo hubo (y el anciano sabia que si los había) estos desaparecieron con la muerte del ojinegro.

Nada más entrar a la casa, Dumbledore vio un pequeño y oscuro salón, con las paredes cubiertas de libros al completo, la mayoría encuadernados en una piel gastada de color marrón o negro, las cuales le pertenecían legalmente al joven Malfoy. También había en el salón dos sillones raídos, una butaca vieja y una mesa desvencijada. La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por una lámpara de velas colgada del techo que emitía un débil resplandor de luz, que previamente había prendido con su varita. El lugar en si era tétrico y deprimente. No parecía haber una entrada o escalera que llevase a la segunda planta.

Sacando el baúl de su bolsillo, lo devolvió a su tamaño original, pensando si era una buena idea dejarlo ahí o buscar la entrada que llevaba al segundo piso. Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, cuando una de las estanterías con libros se abrió con estrépito revelando una puerta secreta (por donde se asciende al piso superior) de donde salio quien menos esperaba: Lucius Malfoy.

Con la experiencia de sus años, Dumbledore apunto inmediatamente con su varita al intruso, pero el rubio no se inmuto ante ello, ni siquiera hizo amago de sacar la varita escondida en su bastón.

-Buenas tardes Dumbledore-saludo educadamente.

-Buenas tardes Lucius-contesto el anciano (Cortesía ante todo)-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?

-La verdad, esperaba poder encontrarte y conversar contigo-respondió el patriarca Malfoy.

-¿Y de qué quisieras conversar?-pregunto sin bajar la varita.

-Quisiera ofrecerte mis servicios de espía-respondió el rubio.

Por unos momentos Dumbledore quedo en silencio, claramente impresionado por la inesperada propuesta.

-¿Cómo sabré si no es una trampa de tu "amo"?-pregunto con desconfianza

-El Lord no sabe que estoy aquí-luego hizo un ademán de impaciencia- Si estas de acuerdo, me gustaría seguir esta conversación un poco más cómodo. Te contare mis motivos y sea cual sea tu decisión te doy mi palabra de mago que no te atacare ni haré nada que te perjudique, incluso te daré una muestra de buena voluntad de mi parte.

Dumbledore lo pensó unos segundos y cabeceo dando su consentimiento. Ambos se acomodaron en los sillones y Lucius utilizando su varita abrió otra puerta secreta de la sala, de donde trajo flotando una botella de vino de elfo y dos copas de cristal.

-Severus, al igual que sus pociones sabia valorar el buen vino-dijo el rubio mientras servia las dos copas. Una se la ofreció a Dumbledore, el cual la tomo reticente. Ambos le dieron unos sorbos a la bebida saboreándolo.

-Bien, te escucho-dijo el anciano.

-Severus y yo fuimos amigos desde la época de Colegio, claro que al principio fue mera conveniencia, después cuando se unió a los Mortífagos, nuestra amistad se consolido al salvarme la vida. Siempre podía contar con él para resolver cualquier problema. Cuando comencé a notar algunos cambios y dio muestras de traición, no pude acusarlo ante el Lord. Le debía la vida y el hacerme de la vista gorda fue mi manera de devolverle el favor. Un día antes de la noche que el Lord desapareció, fui herido gravemente por un auror al hacer una misión de reconocimiento. No podía presentarme en San Mungo, cuando los aurores de seguro habían alertado al personal. Entonces acudí a Severus y nuevamente me salvo la vida. Por ello cuando nació mi hijo, lo nombre su padrino. Sabia que pasara lo que pasara él velaría por Draco. Quisiera decir que nuestra amistad fue perfecta, pero la verdad siempre estuvo latente la desconfianza. Yo sabia que si el Lord regresaba, Severus en algún momento terminaría traicionándonos, pero como la vez anterior preferí darle el beneficio de la duda. Cuando sucedió la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios…

Lucius calló un momento, tratando de reprimir el torrente de emociones que sentía al hablar tan íntimamente de su vida y de Severus Snape. Dumbledore volvió a beber de su copa de vino, tratando de quitar el nudo que sentía en la garganta al pensar en el funesto día en que perdió a su profesor de pociones.

-Cuando Severus y yo, nos enfrentamos en el Departamento de Misterios y fui vencido, él no me dio el golpe de gracia, al contrario se acerco y me dijo: "Esta será la última cosa que haré en nombre de nuestra antigua amistad" y me transporto hacia otra oficina del Ministerio. Incluso al luchar como enemigos, Severus se preocupo de salvarme de ser atrapado por los aurores y de la vergüenza pública. Lastima que no pudo hacerlo también de la furia del Lord.

-¿Es por eso que quieres ser espía, por qué ya no cuentas con su favoritismo?-indago el anciano.

-En parte. Desde ese día el Lord ha estado implacable. Ni siquiera Bellatrix se ha salvado de sus castigos. Pero es mi familia la que me preocupa. El Lord quiere marcar a Draco y a los otros hijos de Mortífagos lo mas pronto posible. Lo más probable es que ordene que lo hagan este verano. Y además…-Lucius volvió a callar.

-¿Si?-pregunto el anciano, intrigado ante la nueva información que el rubio dudaba dar.

-Narcisa esta embarazada. Tendré un nuevo hijo. Nadie lo esperaba, pensamos que Draco seria el único que tendríamos.

-Felicidades Lucius. Un hijo siempre es una bendición-dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

-Gracias. Pero este hecho solo hace que sienta más temor por mi familia. Estoy conciente de que debo lidiar y si es necesario pagar por las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones, pero mi esposa y mis hijos no tienen nada que ver. No quiero que el Lord les haga daño. Por eso recurro a ti. Sé que Severus era tu espía y quiero tomar su lugar. Solo te pido que si soy descubierto, pongas a mi familia bajo tu protección.

-Debo pensarlo bien Lucius. No es algo que pueda aceptar sin consultar con el resto de la Orden-contesto Dumbledore.

-Comprendo. Estaré esperando tu respuesta. Y tal como prometí, te daré una muestra de buena voluntad de mi parte.

Haciendo una floritura con su varita, Lucius hizo aparecer una jaula pequeña con un animal dentro, que entrego al director. El anciano examino detenidamente al roedor, para luego soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que una de sus patas era de metal.

-Creí que te gustaría tener a Peter Pettigrew. Lo hechice de sorpresa cuando vine a la casa. Estuvo aprovechando la muerte de Severus, escondiéndose aquí. Como lo ataque por la espalda no creo que sepa que fui yo quien lo hechizo, así que te agradecería que digas a las autoridades cuando lo entregues, que fuiste tú quien lo capturo. Con esto Black podrá limpiar su nombre y ser declarado inocente de la muerte de los Potter. A propósito, estoy seguro que te interesara la información que esta rata tiene y espero no te moleste que le haya hecho un pequeño maleficio que evite que diga mi nombre o me implique de alguna forma en las actividades mortífagas.-termino de decir el rubio con una sonrisa muy slytherin.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes Lucius! ¡Eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo!-contesto jocosamente el anciano. Actitud que se había perdido desde la muerte del pocionista, pero la captura de Peter Pettigrew era un motivo que le devolvía un poco de su usual alegría.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII.-**

Cuando Hades y Severus se encontraron nuevamente en el Inframundo, dejaron a los Thestrals en la cueva de donde los habían despertado inicialmente. En silencio, el pocionista siguió a Hades hasta lo alto de una montaña, desde donde se podía ver gran parte de ese reino destruido.

Después de un largo rato de concentración por parte del dios, y de igual silencio por parte del mago, Hades hizo brillar su cosmos con intensidad, haciendo brotar su gran poder al máximo. Severus tuvo que sujetarse de una gran roca sobresaliente al sentir el inmenso temblor que azotó todo el Inframundo, mientras observaba fascinado como el gran castillo de Giudecca se reconstruía, al igual que otras edificaciones. Las montañas derrumbadas recobraban su anterior forma. Los extraños ríos (que parecían sangre) volvían a fluir. Las llamas de fuego que había notado a lo lejos, recobraban su vigor. El hielo desquebrajado que había del otro lado se volvía a endurecer y la oscuridad que cubría lo que parecía el cielo del lugar se iba disipando hasta quedar solo en un tono opaco. No era luz, pero había lo suficiente claridad para ver perfectamente, como si fuera un día nublado. Después de un laaaargo rato, Hades sonrió satisfecho al ver de nuevo su reino.

-¿Qué te parece Severus?-pregunto orgulloso.

-Me agrada el panorama-contesto sinceramente el pocionista, ya que siempre le gusto lo tétrico. Hades sonrió más.

-Toma mi brazo Severus, todavía nos falta muchas cosas por hacer.

El ojinegro obedeció, suspirando internamente al sentir de primera mano el cosmos adictivo del dios. Ambos desaparecieron y se encontraron flotando sobre el Río Aqueronte. Las almas dejaron de lamentarse al verlos y poco a poco fueron guardando silencio.

Con calma, Hades fue descendiendo en frente de las almas de color violeta. Ya con los pies en tierra, el mago soltó su brazo y retrocedió unos pasos con respeto.

-Es hora de que regresen, mis fieles servidores-dijo el dios antes de volver a utilizar su cosmos, esta vez pronunciando algunas palabras extrañas, que ni siquiera Severus pudo reconocer.

Las almas color violeta se removieron mientras sus cuerpos se iban materializando. Era extraordinario ver como más de cien almas volvían a la vida. Todos esos guerreros se veían temibles con sus armaduras, aunque seis personajes llamaron más la atención del mago. Tres guerreros de armaduras negras más imponentes que el resto. Dos guerreros gemelos con armaduras más portentosas de color plateado y otro de color dorado y por ultimo una hermosa mujer que contrastaba con todos los demás. Si no se equivocaba era la misma mujer que vio en el túnel a su llegada. De reojo también noto a otras personas revividas, pero que no tenían armadura, sin embargo todas ellas vestían de negro y con túnicas cortas al estilo griego. ¿Sirvientes tal vez?

-ESCUCHENME TODOS-dijo Hades con voz sumamente potente a las demás almas-DENTRO DE POCO PASARAN EL RIO AQUERONTE Y SERAN JUZGADOS. SEAN PACIENTES MIENTRAS ORGANIZO A MIS SUBDITOS.

Sin más que decir, fue Hades esta vez quien sujeto a Severus y volvieron a desaparecer, pero esta vez llevándose consigo a todos los recién revividos.

Aparecieron en el restaurado salón del trono. El mago noto que el salón era más grandioso de lo que había imaginado. Ellos dos estaban en la parte alta de una larga sucesión de escaleras al lado de un trono majestuoso y los guerreros se encontraban en la parte de abajo. El dios del Inframundo soltando a su acompañante, tomo asiento en su lujoso trono, mientras todos sus espectros se acomodaban rápidamente según la jerarquía y se arrodillaban ante su señor. Thanatos e Hypnos se acomodaron a la cabeza, luego los tres jueces del infierno y a su lado con algo de duda y temor se acomodo Pandora. Después se acomodaron los demás espectros y por último las ninfas del averno y los soldados del inframundo (guerreros de la más baja categoría, que no pudieron llegar a obtener una armadura o sapuri).

Hades se reclinó en su trono, observando a todos sus espectros. Severus estaba parado a su lado observando calladamente a todos esos guerreros, sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento, ya que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él y la mayoría lo miraba con prepotencia o despectivamente.

-Sean bienvenidos de vuelta mis queridos espectros-dijo Hades-He reconstruido el Inframundo y después de nuestra pequeña reunión haré lo mismo con los Campos Eliseos. Los he revivido como premio a su fidelidad. Han luchado a mi lado durante mucho tiempo y se los agradezco. Sin embargo debo informarles que he reconocido la victoria de Atena y he firmado un tratado de paz comprometiéndome a no realizar ninguna ofensiva mientras el tratado se respete.

Los murmullos de los espectros no se hicieron esperar. Ninguno de ellos esperaba estos nuevos acontecimientos.

-Silencio-ordeno Hades con voz calmada. Pero los espectros callaron al instante. Ni un suspiro recorría el aire, todo parecía haberse congelado bajo su mirada. Al dios del Inframundo le encantaba causar ese efecto.

-También me he comprometido a revivir a todos los guerreros muertos en batalla en los últimos tres años y ayudar a revivir al dios escandinavo Baldo-prosiguió explicando el dios.

Otra vez los cuchicheos se hicieron escuchar. Uno de los gemelos con la armadura de color plata dejo su postura de sumisión y se levanto.

-Mi señor Hades, no creo que le cueste revivir a los mortales, pero el revivir un dios es casi imposible, especialmente alguien que ha estado exánime desde hace miles de años como el dios Baldo.

-Mi querido Thanatos, eso no será problema-contesto Hades y seguidamente señalo a Severus-¿Sabes quien es él?

-Supongo que el último cuerpo que poseyó-respondió con una pequeña nota de desprecio, mirando al ojinegro como quien mira un insecto.

-¡¡Severus es más que eso!!-exclamo enojado el dios, haciendo brillar peligrosamente su cosmos y sobresaltando a Thanatos y al resto, incluyendo al mago, pero el ojinegro no se movió de su lugar, aunque ganas no le faltaban de dar unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Será mejor que comiencen a mostrar el respeto que le deben a este hombre, ya que si no fuera por su gran ayuda, yo seguiría siendo un insignificante espíritu y ustedes seguirían sufriendo y lloriqueando frente al río-Se dirigió Hades a todos los presentes con voz letal.

Thanatos sin saber que decir volvió a arrodillarse agachando la cabeza y los demás fijaron sus miradas aprensivas en el ojinegro.

El pocionista sintió su pecho llenarse de agradecimiento por el dios del inframundo, ya que no se creía capaz de poder soportar nuevamente el desprecio al que estaba acostumbrado en el mundo mágico.

-Para que lo sepan, se llama Severus Snape y no es un mortal ordinario. Es un príncipe y un MAGO. El único ser humano con poderes mágicos en todo nuestro mundo-anuncio Hades ya más calmado-Será él con sus extraordinarios dones quien me ayudara a revivir al dios Baldo.

Thanatos y su hermano Hypnos intercambiaron una mirada incrédula entre ellos antes de fijarla en el ojinegro. Ambos estaban concientes que la raza de los magos se había extinguido hace mucho tiempo, mientras los demás lo contemplaban con curiosidad.

Severus estaba dividido entre sentirse orgulloso y temeroso. Lo primero porque su presencia en este mundo era valorada y lo segundo porque aun no estaba seguro de poder cumplir con las expectativas de Hades para revivir al dios escandinavo. Además estaba el hecho de que lo creía un príncipe. Lo mejor seria aclararle ese punto antes de que averiguara que no era totalmente cierto y decidiera castigarlo. Merlín sabía que ya había tenido bastante de ello, cortesía de quien-tu-sabes.

-Pandora acércate-ordeno el dios del Inframundo mirando fríamente a la mujer. Ella se levanto temblando de miedo y volvió a arrodillarse en el primer escalón. Su largo cabello negro le cubría parte de su rostro, pero se notaba las lágrimas que derramaba.

-Durante mucho tiempo me has servido bien, siempre siguiendo mis órdenes y actuando según mis intereses. Por ello confié en ti. Te di el poder de mandar en el Inframundo en mi ausencia, que ordenaras a mis jueces del infierno y a todos los espectros, incluso deje que te consideraras mi hermana, pero en esta guerra me traicionaste. Ayudaste a un caballero de Atena a llegar a los Campos Eliseos y con ello a mi derrota-dijo Hades con voz rígida. Pandora solo tembló más y soltó un sollozo.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer con ella Severus?-pregunto el dios al ojinegro.

El mago se quedo unos segundos pasmado. ¿Hades quería que le ayudara a decidir el destino de la mujer? La observo con detenimiento y sintió pena por ella. Parecía que estaba resignada y asustada por el castigo que su traición le traería. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en la suerte que hubiera corrido de haber estado frente a Voldemort. La idea de interminables horas de dolor vino a su mente.

-Mi señor, según escuche esta mujer le ha servido fielmente durante mucho tiempo. Ignoro el motivo que le llevo a traicionarlo, pero las guerras ocasionan circunstancias que hacen a las personas actuar equivocadamente. Si me permite, le sugeriría que la ponga a prueba y le dé la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores y demostrar su lealtad-contesto Severus.

-Pandora agradece tu buena fortuna de tener la benevolencia de Severus. Yo ya tenia planeado castigarte y ponerte como ejemplo para cualquiera que intentara traicionarme. Permitiré que seas el ama de llaves de Giudecca y solo podrás ordenar sobre las ninfas del averno y los soldados del inframundo. Espero seas conciente que será la única oportunidad que te daré-decidió Hades, sin meditar ni un segundo en la sugerencia del mago, sino tomándola al pie de la letra.

Para nadie paso desapercibido este hecho. El dios del inframundo estaba demostrando ante todos el favoritismo que le tenia al mago y el poder que tenia este para influenciar en sus decisiones, que por lo general eran inalterables.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-dijo Pandora mirando agradecidamente al mago.y al dios-No se arrepentirá mi señor.

-Ya veremos. Tu primera tarea será preparar los aposentos del ala este, las antiguas habitaciones de la diosa Hécate serán ahora las de Severus-ordeno el dios, sorprendiendo a todos. Esas habitaciones estaban prohibidas. Desde la desaparición de la antigua diosa, Hades había ordenado que nadie osara entrar en ellas si no querían sufrir los más terribles castigos. Y ahora se las estaba otorgando a este mago.

-Bien, ya que hemos aclarado algunas cosas, pasemos ahora a temas de trabajo. Quiero que todos ustedes vuelvan inmediatamente a sus antiguos puestos, debemos encargarnos de las almas que esperan a orillas del Río Aqueronte. Solo por esta ocasión, he creado un puente para que las almas pasen y en el edificio del Tribunal de los Muertos "la Residencia del Juicio", he triplicado "El gran libro de registros" para que los tres jueces del infierno se encarguen de juzgar a los espíritus de los difuntos. Si alguna alma no esta en los registros pónganlos en un salón desocupado, posiblemente sean almas pertenecientes al reino de la diosa escandinava Hel. Pongan también a los guerreros de los dioses, sean quienes sean en otro salón, recuerden que me comprometí a revivirlos. Tampoco quiero que se acerquen a las puertas blanca y negra. Allí puse a las almas que radicaban aquí antes de la guerra contra Atena. Después de reconstruir los Campos Eliseos me encargare personalmente de devolverlos a sus respectivos lugares. Cuando nos hayamos encargado de todas las almas, desapareceré el puente y cualquier otra irregularidad. Retomaremos nuestro usual sistema y volveremos a la normalidad. Thanatos e Hypnos me acompañaran a reconstruir los Campos Eliseos y se quedaran para organizar a las almas que pertenecen ahí. Estoy conciente de que son millones de almas y nos tomara bastante tiempo encargarnos de ellas. Hagan turnos para que su trabajo no sea demasiado pesado. Cuento con todos ustedes para realizar esto sin problemas. Las ninfas del averno se encargaran de hacer un gran banquete para celebrar nuestro retorno y los soldados del inframundo ayudaran en lo que puedan para organizar a las almas-termino de decir Hades. Todos los presentes aceptaron las órdenes de su dios sin chistar.

-Severus tu vendrás conmigo a los Campos Eliseos. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba!-exclamo el dios del Inframundo, para luego levantarse de su trono y acercarse al mago-Permíteme un momento tu collar.

El ojinegro se apresuro a cumplir la petición de su señor. Hades tomo la cadena que sujetaba una estrella de oro puro que tenia grabada una inscripción y después de darle una mirada, lo cubrió con sus dos manos para después envolverlo con su poder. Fue solo un momento, pero el collar resplandeció fuertemente antes de volver a la normalidad. Con un gesto, Hades le indico al mago que se diera la vuelta. Luego procedió a ponerle el collar, ante la atenta mirada de sus súbditos.

-Con este collar podrás ir sin peligro a los Campos Eliseos y a cualquier lugar del Inframundo que desees. El que lo lleves significa que estas bajo mi protección. Nadie más que yo, tiene el derecho de ordenarte. Pase lo que pase nunca te lo quites-dijo Hades mirando intensamente los profundos ojos negros de Severus, que solo mostraban agradecimiento.

-Nunca me lo quitare mi señor, se lo prometo-contesto el mago acariciando la estrella de oro y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

**Como ya leyeron, habrá un nuevo integrante en la Familia Malfoy y Lucius quiere tomar el lugar de Severus como espía para proteger a sus seres queridos. Creo que de todo ese capitulo, lo que más me gusto fue entregar a Pettigrew a manos de Dumbledore. Desde siempre esa rata me cayó muy mal y creo que lo menos que se merece es ser atrapado. En cuanto a Severus, me da tristeza saber que su vida siempre fuera horrible. Con un padre abusivo, viviendo en la pobreza, siendo repudiado por su aspecto, tener que soportar a los merodeadores, perder al amor de su vida con uno de sus enemigos, sufrir las torturas de Voldemort, jugarse la vida espiando, ser leal a Dumbledore hasta el punto de permitir que lo consideren un asesino y ser despreciado por todo el Mundo Mágico y al final morir de manera tan dolorosa para redimirse de sus errores. En verdad se entiende porque era un amargado y no hay duda que era una persona muy valiente para haber soportado todo eso. Es por ello que lo elegí como uno de los personajes principales de esta historia, porque quiero que se sienta por una vez en su vida apreciado, que sus buenas acciones sean premiadas y que al final encuentre un nuevo amor. Por ahora Hades esta cumpliendo con las dos primeras, demostrando ante todos los dioses y sus espectros la gran estima que le tiene a Severus y recompensándole al darle un lugar privilegiado en su reino. En cuanto al amor, ya se vera según avance la historia. Ya saben, son bien recibidos los comentarios aunque sean tomatazos. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno, aquí me tienen nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Supongo que enumerar todos los motivos que evitaron que siguiera publicando los siguientes capítulos no sirve de nada, así que solo puedo ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero que disfruten estos nuevos capítulos. **

**CAPITULO XIX.-**

Después de la reunión, Hades los volvió a transportar y de repente Severus se encontró frente a una descomunal pared.

-¿No había antes un gran hoyo?-pregunto reconociendo el lugar por donde había llegado y las escaleras por donde había caído. Noto también que los diferentes cuerpos desparramados por el lugar ya no estaban, seguramente ya todos estaban revividos.

-Tienes razón, antes lo había pero ya lo repare-contesto el dios.

Thanatos e Hypnos, los gemelos idénticos excepto porque los cabellos y ojos de uno era color dorado y del otro plateado, miraban en silencio la interacción de los dos pelinegros, poniendo especial atención en el mago.

-Vamos Severus, debemos cruzar el Muro de las Lamentaciones para poder ir al lugar donde se encontraban los Campos Eliseos. No temas, con tu collar podrás pasar sin problema, pero si tienes miedo…-no termino de hablar el gobernante del inframundo cuando el mago ya le estaba contestando.

-Mi señor, estoy acostumbrado a pasar paredes bastante sólidas desde mis once años.**(1)** Créame que esta actividad no me trae el más mínimo temor-dijo Severus algo indignado.

-Entonces no te molestara ir primero y demostrármelo-respondió Hades con ojos divertidos y un ligero tono retador.

Los gemelos estaban admirados. Todos los que conocían al dios del Inframundo sabían que no podían hablarle con confiancitas sino querían recibir un gran castigo. Pero la actitud de Hades para el mago era de claro favoritismo. El altivo acento autoritario que se notaba cuando hablaba a sus espectros, desaparecía con el ojinegro y cualquier franqueza o contradicción de Severus provocaba tan sólo una mirada divertida e incluso una sonrisa.

Severus notando el tono provocador del dios, decidió darle gusto, por lo que con una mirada de suficiencia camino directo al gran muro sin detenerse y desapareció de la vista de los presentes para encontrarse momentos después en el Lethe, la dimensión paralela que solamente los dioses podían cruzar y ahora también el mago. Mientras flotaba Severus miro fascinado el paisaje que se le volvía a presentar: las líneas dimensionales que formaban cuadrados entrelazados, con los planetas y estrellas. Las líneas en las que flotaba indicaban una especie de camino hacia un punto brillante muy a lo lejos, pero eran las otras líneas las que llamaron más su atención, porque recordaba que por ahí había llegado. Una incipiente necesidad de echar un vistazo mas cerca lo lleno por completo ¿Qué podría pasar? Después de todo ya paso por ese lugar y seria solo un momento, hasta que su nuevo señor y los gemelos llegaran. Con decisión dio dos pasos fuera de las líneas del supuesto camino. Tan solo dos y sintió como si su cuerpo fuera a romperse. Era una sensación peor que el Cruciatus, porque sentía que sus brazos, piernas y cabeza eran tirados en diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo y con tremenda fuerza. Fue solo un instante pero para el mago fue como si durara una eternidad. Casi ni noto los poderosos brazos que lo jalaron nuevamente dentro del camino, solo la repentina interrupción del intenso dolor. Todavía sentía sus miembros entumecidos, el golpeteo intenso en su cabeza y un penetrante malestar en su garganta por gritar hasta casi desgarrarse sus cuerdas vocales. Poco a poco su cabeza dejo de doler lo suficiente para ser conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sus profundos ojos negros enfocaron lentamente unos claros preocupados y se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostado ¿en el suelo? de las líneas dimensionales entre los brazos del poderoso dios del Inframundo, quien estaba utilizando su cosmos para sanarlo. Un poco mas atrás se encontraban los gemelos mirando interesados pero sin intervenir. Severus gimió un poco al tratar de hablar.

-Espera, no te esfuerces. Estas muy herido. Un minuto mas y no hubiera encontrado ni tus restos-dijo Hades seriamente, sin dejar de utilizar su cosmos para curarlo-Lo lamento, olvide advertirte que no salieras del camino. Hasta nosotros los dioses tenemos problemas para soportar la potencia de las dimensiones. Es por eso que los guerreros que utilizan técnicas dimensionales sean tan temidos, ya que quien sea mandado a otra dimensión por lo general muere.

Severus pestañeo sorprendido. Miro de reojo la dirección por la que había llegado. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir todo ese viaje, sin terminar muriendo? El recuerdo de una voz femenina y la intensa luz que rodeaba su cuerpo le llegaron a la mente.

-Si, a mi también me causa curiosidad la forma en la que llegaste-dijo Hades al notar la incertidumbre en los ojos del mago.

-Gracias mi señor-fue lo primero que Severus dijo al sentir su cuerpo casi completamente recuperado, después del prolongado tiempo que el soberano del inframundo invirtió en sanarlo.

-El collar que te di, te protegerá mientras te mantengas en este camino dimensional. Fuera de él, tal vez ni tu alma quede-explico Hades con expresión fúnebre al tiempo que terminaba de curarlo.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, reprimiendo el suspiro de decepción que quería salir de sus labios al dejar de sentir la adictiva energía del dios que empezó a sentir cuando el dolor fue remitiendo. Hades se levanto y tendiéndole la mano, también Severus.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a los Campos Eliseos?-pregunto el ojinegro para romper la tensión que sentía.

-Sólo se puede llegar después de haber recorrido cien millones de años luz-se atrevió a hablar por primera vez Hypnos, el gemelo dorado.

-¡Oh!-fue lo único que Severus atino a responder, mirando con curiosidad al semidiós **(2)** el cual lo miraba de la misma forma, mientras que su hermano lo miraba de forma mas sombría.

-Vamos-ordeno Hades comenzando a caminar por el camino dimensional. Su rostro estaba serio e internamente se reprochaba su descuido, que pudo costarle la vida a su mago. Los gemelos y Severus lo siguieron en silencio, mirando como diferentes astros pasaban alrededor del camino.

Para caminar cien millones de años luz, a Severus le pareció bastante corto el recorrido. Cuando llegaron al gran punto brillante, simplemente lo traspasaron y se encontraron en un lugar árido y lúgubre. Donde lo único que había eran ruinas. No había nada que hiciera referencia al maravilloso lugar que todo humano ansiaba llegar.

Hades avanzo sin detenerse hasta un lugar donde no había tantas ruinas, Severus quiso seguirlo, pero Hypnos lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Será mejor que esperes con nosotros-le dijo el gemelo de apariencia dorada-El señor Hades necesita espacio para reconstruir los Campos Eliseos.

-Comprendo-respondió el mago mirando con más atención al dios del sueño. Aparte de los ojos y cabellos dorados, lo que también lo diferenciaba de su hermano era que su armadura poseía unas alas parecidas a las de un pavo real mientras que Thanatos, quien aprovechando que Hades estaba algo lejos no ocultaba una expresión de desprecio dirigido hacia él, poseía alas puntiagudas y unas garras en la parte de los brazos.

-No le hagas caso-continuo Hypnos al notar la mirada de su gemelo-Thanatos desprecia a todos los seres humanos en general.

-Por supuesto y por muy mago que seas no quita el hecho de que seas inferior-dijo el gemelo plateado mirándolo como un insecto.

-¿No fueron seres inferiores quienes te derrotaron?-respondió Severus devolviendo la mirada desafiante.

-¡No siempre tendrás el apoyo del señor Hades y cuando se canse de ti, te haré pagar tu insolencia!-gruño Thanatos antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos y darles la espalda.

-Obviamente no le agrado a tu hermano. ¿Tampoco a ti, Hypnos?-pregunto Severus fijando su mirada en el gemelo dorado.

-Digamos que aun no te conozco lo suficiente para contestar esa pregunta-respondió serenamente el gemelo dorado.

Fue en ese momento que sintieron el poderoso cosmos del dios Hades. Y tal como en el Inframundo un temblor se apodero de todo el lugar, Severus como acto reflejo se sujeto de lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que era el brazo de Hypnos. Este se sobresalto al primer contacto, pero no hizo ningún intento de querer quitárselo, tan solo se quedo parado sin que el continuo movimiento de la tierra le afectase.

Bien sujeto, el mago vio maravillado como el terreno árido desaparecía para dar lugar a un suelo de un verdor maravilloso y praderas llenas de flores. Ríos cristalinos remplazaron a los lugares llenos de fango. Las diferentes ruinas comenzaron a tomar la forma de dos gigantescas edificaciones y un poco más lejos se fue armando una majestuosa construcción en lo alto de una montaña.**(3)** Para cuando termino el temblor, el Sol brillaba radiante en el cielo mas azul que pudiera existir sobre todo el lugar rodeado de hierba, árboles, ríos transparentes, suaves brisas y se notaban mariposas volando entre las flores, mientras pájaros cantaban una dulce melodía.

-Ya puedes soltarme-indico un entretenido Hypnos al impresionado ojinegro.

-Em…si, claro-respondió Severus algo avergonzado soltando su agarre, luego continuo mirando embelezado el maravilloso lugar-¡Es increíble!

-Después de atravesar millones de años luz, luego de evadir miles de tinieblas se llega finalmente a un mundo. Más adelante de las extremas aguas del Río Aqueronte y del Inframundo. Y más allá del río Lethe, existe una pradera infinita. Un pasaje utópico que solo lo conocen los elegidos por los dioses cuando les llega la muerte. Un paraíso donde no existe el hambre, las disputas, el dolor, ni el sufrimiento. Donde se puede gozar de la eterna liberación del sufrimiento y los deseos terrenales. Este lugar es llamado "los Campos Eliseos" **(4)-**recito Hypnos solemnemente.

Severus le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, mientras Hades llegaba ante ellos.

-¿Qué te parece Severus?-pregunto muy orgulloso el dios.

-Jamás me imagine que los Campos Eliseos fueran tan maravillosos-contesto emocionado el pocionista. El señor del inframundo mostró una amplia su sonrisa.

-Entonces ven mi Príncipe, te mostrare el lugar-dijo Hades.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Severus recordó al instante que debía aclarar su supuesto titulo

-Mi señor…hay…hay algo que debo decirle-tartamudeo Severus, nervioso por lo que podría pasarle.

Hades lo miro curioso, en todo el tiempo que conoció al mago, nunca lo había visto tan inseguro.

-Tú dirás-le respondió

-Vera mi señor…-Severus respiro profundamente tomando valor-…Yo no soy en verdad un príncipe.

Hades lo miro seriamente pero no dijo nada. Tomando eso como una señal, Severus prefirió continuar con su explicación.

-Tal como le dije cuando nos conocimos, mi nombre completo es Severus Snape Prince, cuando era joven decidí tener un seudónimo, así que traduje mi apellido materno Prince como Príncipe, yo…yo en verdad…-Hades lo callo con un gesto de mano y Severus espero su sentencia con la cabeza gacha.

-Severus-le dijo gravemente mientras tomaba su mentón y le obligaba a levantar su cabeza hasta que sus ojos chocaron. El pocionista tembló al ver la intensidad de los límpidos ojos del dios -Lo que declara un dios del Olimpo no se discute y si yo digo que eres un "Príncipe" es que lo eres- La mano que lo sujetaba se soltó para dar paso a una pequeña caricia en la mejilla mientras susurraba de forma posesiva -Mi Príncipe.

Hypnos presenciaba la escena con una ceja levantada. Su señor actuaba de una manera nunca vista por él: protector, posesivo y hasta cariñoso. Ni con su esposa a quien sabia todavía amaba se comportaba así. Ante todos sus guerreros siempre se mostró serio e implacable y sus muestras de cariño solo las mostraba a Perséfone cuando estaban solos y en la intimidad de sus habitaciones. Pero con este mortal, a su señor parecía no importarle mostrar sus emociones. En cuanto al mago, parecía a punto del desmayo ya que desde su punto de vista sus piernas estaban flaqueando. Aun así ambos estaban completamente perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¡Disculpe mi señor!-casi grito Thanatos apareciendo de repente y con toda intención de interrumpir.

Severus casi salto al escuchar la voz del otro gemelo, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo absorto que había estado mirando al dios.

"_¡Por Merlín! ¿Severus que te sucede? ¿Dónde quedaron tus habilidades de espía? ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes distraerte de esa manera por nada ni por nadie! "__**-**_pensaba mientras miraba a otra parte tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, descubriendo a una pequeña distancia varios objetos dorados que descompaginaban con el lugar.

-¿Qué quieres Thanatos?-pregunto Hades evidentemente molesto

-Quería saber cuando devolverá las almas pertenecientes a este lugar sagrado-contesto sin inmutarse ante el seño fruncido de su señor.

Hades suspiro profundamente recordando todo el trabajo que todavía quedaba por hacer. Miro a Severus quien estaba recobrando el control de sus emociones, tratando de adivinar que eran esas doradas cosas.

-Lo siento mi Príncipe-dijo resaltando lo dicho anteriormente, haciendo que el ojinegro volviera a prestarle atención y casi vuelva a sonrojarse…casi -Debemos regresar al Inframundo.

-Lo comprendo mi señor-respondió Severus haciendo una leve inclinación-¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto-respondió Hades

-¿Qué son esos objetos dorados que brillan por allá?-dijo utilizando su dedo para indicar el lugar. Los tres inmortales fijaron su vista y Thanatos comenzó a reír con soberbia.

-Esos solo son los restos que quedan de las armaduras doradas que inútilmente trataron de utilizar los caballeros de Atena cuando llegaron a este sitio. Me tomo tan solo unos minutos dejarlas en ese estado- explico con arrogancia. **(5)**

-Si, es una lastima que después consiguieran otras armaduras divinas y nos derrotaran-comento Hipnos, ganándose una mirada fea de su hermano.

-Desháganse de esos pedazos. Me traen malos recuerdos y afean los Campos-ordeno Hades-Además le prometí a Atena revivir a sus caballeros, no devolver lo que queda de sus armaduras.

-Mi señor si realmente no los necesitan…yo…podría quedármelos?-pregunto tímidamente el pocionista.

-¿Quieres esos pedazos mi Príncipe? Entonces serán tuyos-contesto el dios-Thanatos encárgate de recogerlos y ponlos en un baúl. Lo recogeremos en nuestra próxima visita.

-Como ordene mi señor-respondió el dios de la muerte a regañadientes.

-La próxima vez que vengamos te mostrare los Templos de Hipnos y Thanatos y por supuesto mi propio Templo en el que esta mi mausoleo-Le prometió el dios a Severus.

-¿Mausoleo?-pregunto levemente alarmado

-¡Oh, si! Ahí es donde guarde mi verdadero cuerpo hasta la última batalla, en donde me vi forzado a usarlo y…bueno el resto lo sabes- El mago solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-En cuanto regrese al Inframundo les enviare las almas que pertenecen a este lugar. Confío en que no tendrán problemas organizándolos- dijo Hades a los gemelos.

-Descuide mi señor nos haremos cargo-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Con eso dicho Hades se dirigió a la entrada de los Campos Eliseos, seguido por Severus quien les dedico un gesto de despedida, siendo solo correspondido por Hipnos, mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada. Con una última mirada a tan hermoso lugar, dios y mago se adentraron al camino dimensional que los llevaría de vuelta al Inframundo.

**(1) Severus se refiere a la entrada a la Plataforma 9 ¾ por la que pasan los alumnos de Hogwarts desde los once años que es cuando reciben su carta de aceptación, para tomar el tren que los llevara a dicho colegio.**

**(2) He decidido que en este fanfic. Thanatos e Hipnos serán semidioses para darle más jerarquía a Hades. **

**(3) Según muestran en la saga, en los Campos Eliseos existen tres templos. El Templo de Thanatos se reveló lleno de ninfas que suelen escuchar al dios de la muerte tocando la lira, mientras que del Templo de Hypnos solo se pudo apreciar el pórtico. El Templo de Hades se encuentra en la cima de una montaña, es inmenso y posee la forma de la Acrópolis de Atenas. Dentro se encuentra el mausoleo de Hades adornado con un obelisco, donde descansaba su verdadero cuerpo y una plaza circular frontal donde el señor del Inframundo colocó la jarra que encerró a Atenea para absorber su sangre.**

**(4) Lo que recita Hypnos es solo una transcripción de lo que se dice al principio de los capítulos de Saint Seiya la saga de Hades, que tiene como escenario a los Campos Eliseos.**

**(5) Las armaduras doradas llegaron a los Campos Eliseos por el poder de Poseidón, como una forma de ayudar en la lucha contra Hades. Dichas armaduras como ya se explico fueron destruidas rápidamente por Thanatos. Seiya recibió la armadura de Sagitario, Hyoga la armadura de Acuario, Shiryu la armadura de Libra y la novedad fue que Ikki recibió la armadura de Leo y Shun la armadura de Virgo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX.-**

Cuando Albus Dumbledore había citado a una reunión de emergencia de toda la Orden del Fénix en el cuartel general, la ancestral casa de los Black y a altas horas de la noche. Todos los integrantes habían llegado completamente alarmados al lugar de reunión, pensando lo peor.

-¡Oh Arthur! ¿Y si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atrapo a alguien mas?-exclamo nerviosamente la señora Weasley, mientras preparaba té para todos los asistentes.

-Esperemos que no Molly-contesto su esposo, sentado en la mesa de la cocina donde todos los miembros se iban acomodando.

-¡Va! Todos sabíamos los riesgos al aceptar ser miembros del grupo-comento Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody

-Quizás los Mortífagos atacaron alguna población muggle- opino Hestia Jones

-No lo creo. De ser así Tonks y yo siendo aurores nos hubiésemos enterado-contesto Kingsley Shacklebolt siendo secundado por la joven que en ese momento ostentaba el cabello color azul. Y así seguían discutiendo los magos reunidos, mientras eran completamente ignorados por el dueño de la casa.

Sirius Black se encontraba sentado en un rincón pensando en su ahijado y los resultados de la última reunión que tuvieron. Aun resonaban en sus oídos las amenazas de Harry y tenia tatuada en su mente sus ojos verdes brillando de odio hacia él. Jamás pensó ver esa mirada en su ahijado, ni siquiera cuando recién escapo de Azkaban y lo creía culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Suspiro con pesar al comprender que aunque las cosas se resolvieran entre ellos su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma, algo se había roto definitivamente ese día.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado a su lado, dándole su apoyo silenciosamente. De alguna manera siempre supo que las consecuencias de su trato a Severus llegarían algún día, lo que nunca espero es que llegarían a causa de su muerte y menos por medio de Harry. ¡Su pobre cachorro! Cuan culpable debía estar sintiéndose por lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron de color verde, todos dejaron de hablar de golpe al ver entrar al líder de su grupo y suspiraron mas tranquilos al ver que venia con el semblante mas relajado y hasta casi alegre que había perdido los últimos días.

-Buenas noches. Me alegra mucho que estén todos presentes- saludo Albus mientras se sentaba en la silla reservada para él en la mesa y agradecía el té que le servia Molly.

-Los he reunido a todos porque han sucedido eventos inesperados -continuo después de darle un sorbo a su bebida ante la expectación de todos- Me complace informarles que Peter Pettigrew se encuentra en mi poder.

Los jadeos y expresiones incrédulas no se hicieron esperar, en especial del animago en forma de perro que prácticamente hizo caer su silla al levantarse abruptamente.

-¡¿Estas seguro?-exclamo mirando esperanzadoramente al director

-Completamente-contesto este con el característico brillo de sus ojos azules

-¿Pero, como…?-tartamudeo Sirius por la emoción

-Me lo entrego un aliado inesperado-contesto Albus mientras seguía tomando su bebida

-¿Un aliado? ¿A quien te refieres Albus?-hablo por primera vez Remus Lupin

-Me refiero a Lucius Malfoy-contesto tranquilamente el director

-¡¿Ese mortífago?-gruño Alastor Moody, mientras los demás le apoyaban

-Calma, calma-contesto Albus haciendo que las protestas se fueran apagando- Estoy muy al tanto de las actividades de Lucius y también de donde están sus lealtades. Ustedes saben que Severus era nuestro único espía y con su muerte Voldemort logro una gran ventaja-explico seriamente ignorando las reacciones al decir el nombre del innombrable.-Lucius se ha ofrecido a tomar el lugar de Severus y ser nuestro nuevo espía. Que en mi opinión deberíamos aceptar.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo! ¡Debe ser una trampa!-grito Ojoloco, mientras el resto murmuraba su parecer

-No lo creo Alastor. Estoy seguro que las intenciones de Lucius son honestas-respondió el anciano director

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-contraatacó con su chivatoscopio dando vueltas furiosamente

-Porque antes que mortífago o mago sangre pura, Lucius es padre-contesto Albus haciendo callar a los presentes-Lucius ha ofrecido ser nuestro espía a cambio de protección a su familia que en unos meses se agrandara con otro pequeño Malfoy.

-¿Narcisa esta…?-pregunto Sirius todavía impactado por las ultimas noticias

-¡Oh si! No estoy seguro de cuantos meses pero definitivamente esta embarazada-respondió con una sonrisita-Además me entrego a Peter como un acto de buena voluntad, con el cual podrás demostrar tu inocencia Sirius y tomar la custodia de Harry. ¡Merlin sabe que el chico ha sufrido demasiado con esos muggles!

-Yo…yo creo que debemos darle una oportunidad-dijo Sirius después de un momento de reflexión

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Los Weasley y Malfoy nunca se han llevado bien, pero entiendo perfectamente la posición de Lucius-dijo Arthur Weasley

-Es verdad, la familia es importante-concordó su esposa Molly

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo Remus Lupin

Y así poco a poco, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, algunos con más reticencia que otros expresaron su acuerdo, excepto un terco ex-auror que giraba su chivatoscopio a toda velocidad mirando con gesto de traición a los que le rodeaban.

-Vamos Moody, en el fondo sabes que es la mejor opción que tenemos-insistió Kingsley Shacklebolt

-¡De acuerdo!-gruño al final-¡Pero ese mortífago tendrá que hacer un juramento inquebrantable, hecho por mi!

-No creo que haya problema-contesto Albus terminando lo que le quedaba de té-Mientras tanto que te parece si utilizas tus dotes de interrogador con Peter. Lo tengo bien encerrado en mi oficina de Hogwarts.

Tal como esperaba el anciano director, Alastor olvido un poco su mal humor e hizo aparecer una sonrisa macabra ante su sugerencia.

-Por mi perfecto. Vamos ahora mismo-contesto Moody encaminándose a la salida. Para alguien que cojeaba andaba realmente rápido.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo también voy!-exclamo Sirius saliendo del lugar, seguido por un resignado Remus que trataría de evitar que el animago cometiera alguna estupidez.

-Bueno, supongo que con esto terminamos la reunión. Les comunicare nuestros avances en la siguiente-Con esto dicho Albus Dumbledore se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI.-**

Un día antes de que terminara el año escolar en Hogwarts, Harry Potter fue llamado a la oficina del director. Su humor en esos últimos días había variado desde la melancolía hasta el enfado. Pronto sus amigos y todo aquel que estuviera cerca suyo aprendió que era mejor darle su espacio y no tratar de hablar sobre el profesor Snape, si es que no querían recibir una maldición o en el caso de Hermione, (para que negarlo, cuando quería podía ser muy fastidiosa) que el ojiverde le dijera con la voz terriblemente fría "Deje de entrometerse en la vida ajena". Ni siquiera el presenciar como Peeves perseguía alegremente a Umbridge golpeándola alternativamente con un bastón y un calcetín lleno de tiza hasta echarla del colegio había mejorado su humor.

Cuando llego a la oficina de Dumbledore, fue recibido no solo por este, sino también por Remus Lupin y su padrino Sirius Black.

-Buenas tardes Profesor Dumbledore, Remus-saludo educadamente Harry -Sirius-dijo mandando una fría mirada, todavía estaba resentido con él.

-Buenas tardes Harry, por favor siéntate-invito el director. Luego de que todos estaban cómodamente sentados y de ofrecer los dulces de rigor continuo-Harry te mande a llamar porque tengo grandes noticias: Peter Pettigrew ha sido capturado y entregado al Ministerio con la confesión de ser mortífago y el principal culpable de la muerte de tus padres y por supuesto de los muggles que mato al escapar e inculpar a Sirius. Ahora mismo están revisando el caso de Sirius y puesto que lo encerraron sin juicio durante doce años siendo inocente lo mas seguro es que lo absuelvan con una buena suma de dinero como compensación.

Harry se sorprendió y sintió satisfecho de saber que la rata al fin será ajusticiada, pero nada más que eso. Si esta noticia le hubiera llegado a principios de este mismo año se habría sentido dichoso, incluso estaría bailando de alegría, pero ahora…

-¿Me obligará a vivir con Sirius?-pregunto con disgusto

-Harry pensé…-comenzó a responder Albus

-No, esta bien-le corto enojado-Supongo que es mejor que seguir viviendo con los Dursleys. Aunque usted me aseguro que tenia que vivir con mi tía porque su sangre me protege de Voldemort.

-No te preocupes por eso, encontré un hechizo que reemplazará esa protección, claro que no es tan fuerte, pero confío que aumentando la seguridad en Grimmauld Place estarás bien-explico Dumbledore mirándolo tristemente-Sé que odias vivir con tus parientes y te aseguro que será la ultima vez que regresaras con ellos, mientras se realizan los trámites para la exoneración de Sirius.

-Como siempre no tengo otra alternativa ¿verdad?-contesto enfurruñado-Si no hay nada más que decir, con su permiso me retiro.

Levantándose de la silla Harry se apresuro hacia la salida, pero su padrino lo intercepto. Sirius había esperado como todos que la noticia le alegrara y así poder hacer las paces, pero al ver la reacción de su ahijado se sentía dolido.

-Harry tenemos que hablar-le dijo firmemente

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted Señor Black. Para mí usted es solo un nuevo carcelero que seguirá haciendo mi existencia difícil. Pero descuide, destruiré a Voldemort y en cuanto cumpla mi mayoría de edad ni usted ni nadie volverá a dirigir mi vida-Diciendo esto, Harry abandono el lugar dejando a todos los presentes turbados.

Mientras se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor vio a muchos estudiantes bajar hacia el banquete de fin de año escolar, de seguro la mayoría habían terminado de empacar, pero Harry ni siquiera había empezado. Ya en su dormitorio noto aliviado que ni Ron ni sus demás compañeros le habían esperado, eso le agradaba porque necesitaba pensar con tranquilidad, además estaba seguro que Dumbledore iba a nombrarlo en su discurso de despedida cuando hablara sobre el regreso de Voldemort.

Harry se acerco a su baúl y quitando algunas túnicas arrugadas del fondo saco una caja negra de madera tallada con una serpiente enroscada alrededor. Sentándose en su cama, acaricio con cariño la tapa antes de abrirla. Suspiro al ver las fotografías, era la segunda vez que las veía. Su madre le saludaba con una sonrisa radiante, pero fue la fotografía que estaba debajo suyo la que saco de la caja: el niño pálido y delgado parado junto a la bonita niña pelirroja en medio de un parque.

"_Si tan solo pudiera hablarle una vez más"-_pensaba con tristeza mientras acariciaba con un dedo los rasgos del niño_-"O verlo aunque fuera como fantasma"_

Fue en ese instante en que la idea le golpeo, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a correr.

Antes de salir a toda velocidad fuera del dormitorio, tuvo la suficiente sensatez de guardar rápidamente la fotografía y ocultar la caja en su baúl, después de todo era su secreto y uno de sus más valiosos tesoros.

Salio de su sala común, ignorando lo que le decía la Dama Gorda. Corrió por los corredores tratando de encontrar algún fantasma. ¡Cualquiera! Todos debían estar en el Gran Salón y él no quería esperar hasta que terminara la cena. Entonces recordó que había una fantasma que nunca iba al banquete. Volvió a correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al el baño de mujeres del segundo piso, rogando internamente que Myrtle la Llorona no se hubiera ido al baño de los prefectos o algún otro lugar. Con alegría vio que estaba en flotando en su retrete de siempre.

-Hola Myrtle-saludo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella tomaba como ofensa la menor cosa

-Hola Harry-contesto la fantasma-No viniste a visitarme este año. **(1)**

-Emm…si, lamento eso. Por eso creí que esta era una buena ocasión. Además vine a hacerte una consulta sabiendo que eres una de las fantasmas más inteligentes que conozco.

-¿En serio? ¡Ohhh, pregunta entonces! -dijo Myrtle encantada

-¿Tú…estas muerta o no?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Por supuesto que estoy muerta!-comenzó a gritar y llorar como un grifo.

-¡Espera, no quería ofenderte! ¡Solo quería saber si el profesor Snape volverá como fantasma!-exclamo Harry desesperado porque Myrtle se calmara.

-¿El profesor Snape?-pregunto apaciguada-No lo creo, de ser así ya debería estar aquí. Cuando yo me morí no me fui a donde tenia que ir, porque quería perseguir a Olive Hornby **(1)** y hacerle pagar por sus bromas. Yo no conozco nada del misterio de la muerte, pero sé que elegí quedarme. Si el profesor Snape hubiera querido quedarse, siendo un mago habría podido convertirse en fantasma y seguir dando clases como el profesor Binns**.(2)** Además yo habría sentido su presencia como los demás fantasmas del castillo**.(3)**

-Eso quiere decir que el profesor Snape no volverá-dijo tristemente Harry-Es obvio que no quiso quedarse. ¿Y para que se quedaría? Para seguir enseñando a alcornoques que no valoran el arte de preparar pociones; para seguir espiando a Voldemort incluso después de muerto cuando lo que necesita es el descanso eterno; para seguir discutiendo y peleando con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix; para seguir cuidándome cuando siempre me comporte arrogante como mi padre, incluso cuando él me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle lo contrario.-Mientras más hablaba Harry iba derramando mas lágrimas, sintiendo que lo había perdido otra vez junto con la esperanza de volver a verlo y hablarle una vez más.

Myrtle lo observo melancólicamente, mientras el ojiverde se limpiaba las lágrimas y se disponía a irse.

-Cuando mueras y quieras quedarte, te dejare compartir mi retrete-le ofreció como un consuelo.

-Gracias Myrtle-contesto Harry con una sonrisa triste saliendo del baño. Camino despacio y miserablemente por los vacíos pasillos, preguntándose si volvería a sentirse feliz otra vez.

-Hola- dijo Luna vagamente, haciendo que Harry casi saltara al estar tan distraído.

-Hola-contesto mas tranquilo-¿Por qué no estas en el banquete?

-Bueno, he perdido la mayoría de mis libros y ropas-contesto la rubia serenamente-Las personas las toman y las esconden, ya sabes. Pero esta es la última noche, y realmente las necesito devuelta, así que he estado poniendo carteles.

Olvidando su tristeza por un momento, Harry sintió pena por su amiga. A pesar de ser considerada "Lunática" y pertenecer a otra Casa, ella le había seguido fielmente al Departamento de Misterios.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar tus cosas?-le ofreció

-Oh, no te preocupes-respondió Luna sonriéndole-¿Por qué no estas en el banquete?  
-No tenia ganas de ir- contesto encogiendo sus hombros.  
-Te entiendo. Mi madre era una bruja extraordinaria, ya sabes, pero a ella le gustaba experimentar y uno de sus hechizos un día salio mal y la perdí cuando tenia nueve años-le contó  
-Lo lamento- balbuceo Harry  
-Si, fue muy horrible-dijo Luna-A veces me siento muy triste por ello. Pero tengo a mi papá. Y sin embargo, no es como si no fuera a ver a mi madre nunca más.  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertado.

Luna se rió levemente antes de contestar, mirándolo con sus soñadores ojos.

-Las voces que escuchamos detrás del velo ¿De quien crees que son?

Harry se quedo estático. Estaba seguro que también había oído las voces detrás del velo.  
-¿Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda para encontrar tus cosas?-le pregunto finalmente  
-Oh, no-le respondió la rubia-Pienso que iré abajo y comeré algún pudín y esperare a que vuelvan, al fin y al cabo siempre lo hacen. Bien, ten buenas vacaciones, Harry-se despidió alejándose por el pasillo.  
-Tú también Luna, tu también-le contesto sintiéndose mejor que antes al recuperar una pizca de esperanza de volver a ver a su oscuro profesor.

**(1) Olive Hornby** **era una estudiante de Hogwarts, de principios de 1940, que insultaba a menudo a Myrtle, hasta que la encontró muerta en los lavabos. A partir de ese momento, la fantasma le acosó hasta que el Ministerio la obligó a alejarse.**

**(2) ****Cuthbert****Binns es el único maestro de Hogwarts que es un fantasma y enseña ****Historia de la Magia.**

**(3) En este fanfic todos los fantasmas pueden sentir la presencia de otros de su misma naturaleza.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII.-**

El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts del próximo día era tranquilo. Harry había visto a lo lejos a Malfoy acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle. El rubio le había dedicado una breve mirada pero cargada de complicidad. Ambos lamentaban el fallecimiento del profesor Snape más que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros, aunque uno lo demostraba abiertamente y el otro no podía. Ambos lo sabían y lo ocultaban, siendo un secreto tan solo de los dos.

Cuando el carro de comida paro en su compartimiento, Harry no quiso comprar nada. Hermione tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de insistirle lo importante de la adecuada alimentación y se puso a leer el Profeta Diario. Ron comía torta con forma de caldero y pastel de calabaza alternadamente mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Neville quien vigilaba su extraña planta Mimbulus mimbletonia. Ginny decidió hacer un cuestionario en El Quisquilloso mientras miraba de reojo a Harry quien estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando el paisaje pensativamente.

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que Peter Pettigrew había sido capturado?-reclamo Hermione enfadada.

-¡¿Qué?-fue la exclamación de los demás mientras se apresuraban a tomar el diario de las manos de la castaña y leer por si mismos dicha noticia.

-¡Estoy esperando una respuesta Harry!-exigió con los brazos cruzados y con uno de sus pies golpeando impacientemente el piso.

Harry dejo su contemplación del paisaje y frunció el ceño al mirarla fijamente. Hermione se sintió intimidada al ver sus ojos brillando de furia reprimida.

-¡No eres mi madre para rendirte explicaciones de mi vida Hermione! ¡Y si quieres seguir siendo mi amiga te sugiero que dejes tus manifestaciones de mandona conmigo!-le contesto fríamente.

La única chica del trío dorado de Gryffindor se sintió avergonzada. Había olvidado lo sensible que había estado Harry los últimos días y no refreno su actitud de sabelotodo y mamá gallina.

-Lo siento Harry, yo…-se apresuro a disculparse

-No importa. Voy al baño-le corto saliendo del compartimiento y no dando oportunidad para que Ron o Neville se ofrecieran a acompañarlo.

Camino un trecho antes de encontrarse con Cho Chang que estaba acompañada de Marietta Edgecombe. Sus ojos y los de Cho se encontraron por un momento. Cho se sonrojo y parecía preparada para hablarle, pero Harry siguió caminando, pasando por su lado y mandando una mirada resentida a Marietta, haciendo que a la traidora del ED se le enfriara la sangre.

Llego al baño de varones y entro esperando no encontrar a nadie. El lugar estaba agrandado con magia. Tenía cuatro retretes e igual numero de urinarios. Los lavamanos contaban con un amplio espejo, en el que se reflejaba en ese momento Draco Malfoy.

-¿Estas…solo?-le pregunto Harry mirando dudosamente el resto del baño.

-Ya no-contesto el rubio, tomando su varita para asegurar la puerta y poner un hechizo de silencio.

Ambos se miraron unos momentos sin saber que decir. Por cinco años se habían llevado mal. Más por el esfuerzo del slytherin.

-Supe que el tío Sirius será exonerado de los cargos que se le imputan-comento Draco

-Si. Me alegra que Pettigrew por fin pague lo que les hizo a mis padres-respondió el ojiverde.

-Se lo diré a mi padre. Se sentirá complacido de que su regalo como iniciación de espía te gustara-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto incrédulo

-¡Oh! ¿No…no te lo dijeron?-tartamudeo Draco, sintiendo que había cometido una gran imprudencia-Mi…mi padre ocupara el puesto de espía que dejo mi padrino.

Harry se sintió traicionado. Otra vez le habían ocultado valiosa información. Se sintió rabiar al comprender que si Dumbledore desde el principio hubiera sido sincero con él, no hubiera cometido la gran estupidez de caer en la trampa de Voldemort y que el profesor Snape todavía estaría vivo. Además nadie tenia el derecho de ocupar el puesto de espía ¡El único era Severus Snape!

Comenzó a pasear en círculos por el baño tratando de aminorar su rabia, ante la mirada temerosa de Malfoy.

-Po…Potter, se que mi padre te desagrada y tienes todo el derecho de dudar de nosotros, pero te aseguro que nuestras intenciones son honestas. Para los Malfoy la pureza de la sangre es importante, pero lo es mas la familia y con la espera de mi nuevo hermanito debemos pensar primero en la seguridad de mi madre ¡Te lo ruego, no nos quites la oportunidad de redimirnos! Si…si quieres lo haré de rodillas…

Harry mientras escuchaba fue aminorando su marcha hasta quedarse quieto, viendo como el orgulloso sangre pura se arrodillaba ante él, un mestizo. De repente se sintió azorado. Lucius Malfoy solo trataba de proteger a su familia, a sus hijos, tal como sus padres habían hecho por él. Draco no era tan malo como siempre pensó y era una completa estupidez no ver la importancia de tener un nuevo espía en la Orden.

-Levántate Malfoy. No te ves bien arrodillado-le dijo Harry ofreciendo su mano

El rubio le miro temeroso y con timidez tomo la mano que se la ofrecía, levantándose del frío suelo.

-No haré nada contra tu padre ni tu familia, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-pregunto el rubio con perspicacia

-Cuando mi padrino termine todos sus trámites tomara mi custodia hasta que sea mayor de edad y viviremos en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Quiero que en estas vacaciones me vengas a visitar. Puedes venir con tu padre o cada vez que puedas sin levantar las sospechas de Voldemort ¡No es como si quisiera que sospechara y te hiciera daño!

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya a visitarte?-pregunto con cautela

-Porque conociendo a Dumbledore no me dejaran ir a ningún lado y estaré mortalmente aburrido. Además…

-¿Además?-insistió suavemente el dragón

-Mis amigos no entienden la pena que me embarga por la muerte el profesor Snape y no me siento a gusto con ellos. Tú por otra parte…

-Te comprendo perfectamente-termino el rubio-Aceptare si me dejas llamarte por tu nombre, claro solo en privado.

-Bien, entonces yo haré lo mismo…Draco.

-De acuerdo Harry

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron la mano cerrando el trato, sintiendo interiormente que una nueva amistad nacía entre ellos.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII.-**

Severus se encontraba en sus nuevos aposentos del Palacio de Giudecca, pertenecientes antiguamente a la desaparecida diosa Hécate. Eran sumamente lujosos y con algunas características del mundo mágico. Un ejemplo era la gigantesca cama con doseles y los grabados de animales mágicos (Unicornios, Fénix, Dragones, Centauros, Hipogrifos, etc.) que cubrían las paredes del dormitorio. Contaba con un laboratorio de pociones, anticuado pero utilizable junto con una buena cantidad de ingredientes bien conservados. Sin embargo la pequeña biblioteca donde estaban guardados antiquísimos pergaminos escritos por la misma Hécate, con instrucciones de pociones, hechizos, rituales y artefactos mágicos, era lo que mas le gustaba a Severus y donde se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hace varios días atrás el mismo Hades le había mostrado estos maravillosos aposentos después de terminar la reconstrucción de los Campos Eliseos. El mago había tomado con reverencia de las manos del señor del Inframundo el valioso pergamino que indicaba la manera de revivir al dios Baldo. Con una ansiedad que hace tanto tiempo no sentía se puso a estudiarlo detalladamente

El pergamino de la diosa Hécate, contenía un ritual muy antiguo de magia que necesitaba primero un lugar sagrado que no fuera ni el hogar de los dioses o el Inframundo y el momento exacto en que tres planetas se alinearan. Siguió leyendo concienzudamente los diferentes versos que recitaban un encantamiento poderoso de Artes Oscuras, ya que parecía más el hechizo para invocar un Inferi** (1****)** pero variaba al convocar el cuerpo y el alma del dios que quisieran revivir, para lo que necesitaría objetos personales del susodicho y hacer un circulo exacto de Runas Antiguas bastante preciso con sangre de dioses. Estos mismos deberían estar presentes en el ritual y ofrecer parte de su cosmos, entre mas cantidad de dioses fueran mas posibilidad de tener éxito tenían. Cuando el cuerpo y alma del dios se presentara tendría que beber una poción complicada de hacer. El mago había dejado de leer unos instantes y dio una mirada rápida a los diferentes frascos con ingredientes de pociones. Al parecer tenía todo lo necesario. Era una suerte que fuese un experto porque la preparación que indicaba seria más difícil que hacer Multijugos, la Matalobos o incluso el Veritaserum. **(2)**

Severus había suspirado al darse cuenta que necesitaría la herramienta fundamental de todo mago: Una varita, lo cual no tenia. Como no tenia cerca a Ollivander**(3)** para ir a comprarle una nueva, tendría que hacer una él mismo.

Le había explicado al dios de la muerte todo el ritual y le había asegurado que él podía realizarlo, pero que necesitaba fabricar una varita. Hades se había sentido aliviado al saberlo, ya que una parte de si dudaba poder cumplir con su promesa a los dioses escandinavos y había dejado este delicado asunto en sus manos, confiando plenamente en Severus, ya que tenia que ocuparse de otras cuestiones importantes como devolver las almas que estaban en el Palacio del Juicio a sus respectivas Prisiones o a los Campos Eliseos, terminar de organizar al resto de las almas que todavía esperaban, reforzar la seguridad de la puerta del Tártaro donde estaban encerrados Cronos junto a los Titanes y verificar que el equilibrio perdido se hubiera restablecido en todo el mundo.

Severus se restregó los ojos unos instantes, mientras dejaba otro pergamino junto a las que ya leyó a un costado de la gran mesa de la biblioteca donde investigaba. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla en el que estaba sentado para descansar un poco. En los últimos días había buscado la manera de hacer una nueva varita, leyendo varios pergaminos en el que descubrió hechizos y artefactos mágicos que en su mundo ya existían y eran más avanzados que los bosquejos mostrados. Pero también había encontrado muchos otros que no se conocían actualmente y serian considerados tesoros de la magia. Sin embargo seguía sin encontrar nada sobre varitas, porque al parecer la antigua diosa no necesitaba utilizarlas.

Aun reclinado, Severus comenzó a analizar lo que sabia sobre varitas. Toda varita constaba de tres particularidades: Madera, el Largo (pulgadas) y su Núcleo que por lo general provenía de un animal mágico. Lo que complicaba todo, ya que su varita original estaba hecha de Fibra de Corazón de Dragón con madera de Olivo **(4).** Suponía que la madera no seria problema, pero dudaba que pudiese encontrar un dragón. Su meditación fue interrumpida por los toques de la puerta a la que concedió el permiso, dando paso a una sonriente Pandora que era seguida por dos ninfas, una cargaba una charola con viandas y la otra con bebidas.

-Buenas tardes señor Snape, espero no le moleste que le traigamos el almuerzo, el señor Hades manda sus disculpas ya que hoy tampoco podrá acompañarle, pero si logra desocuparse espera que puedan cenar juntos-dijo Pandora, mientras las ninfas acomodaban las viandas en el escritorio.

Esta era otra rutina que tenia ahora, el señor del Inframundo gustaba de desayunar, almorzar o cenar con él en su ostentoso comedor privado; y si como en esta ocasión no podía, Severus prefería disfrutar sus alimentos en soledad. Aun recordaba el gran banquete realizado para celebrar la reconstrucción del Inframundo, junto al retorno de Hades y sus seguidores. El dios lo había hecho sentar a su lado en la mesa principal, mientras era observado por todos los espectros. Era sumamente incomodo sentir las miradas de curiosidad y envidia (de las cuales mas abundaba), llegando a preguntarse si Harry Potter se sentía de la misma manera. Desde entonces solo hablaba con Hades y Pandora, quien estaba muy agradecida con él por sugerir que se le diera otra oportunidad. Las ninfas del averno y los soldados del inframundo lo miraban con miedo y se apresuraban a cumplir cualquier pedido suyo, pero casi nunca hablaban como si temieran su ira. Los espectros generalmente lo ignoraban y se limitaban a saludarlo solo si era necesario, como cuando Hades le mostró los valles y prisiones del Inframundo donde pudo observar a muertos quemándose dentro de sus tumbas (Quinta prisión), siendo hervidos en un Estanque de sangre (Sexta prisión, para los que fueron muy violentos en su vida), condenados a empujar rocas gigantes (Tercera prisión, para aquellos poseídos por sus deseos), sufrir en el infierno de hielo llamado Cocitos (Donde eran enviados los que cometieron los peores pecados contra los dioses) o ser devorados por Cerbero (Segunda prisión, para los avariciosos). Severus se alegraba profundamente haberle caído bien a las tres cabezas de semejante perro, supuso que de alguna manera la cicatriz de su pierna conservaba alguna esencia de Fluffy **(5).**

También junto al señor del Inframundo regreso a los Campos Eliseos, donde bellas ninfas parecidas a los del Olimpo cantaban y jugaban junto a las almas bendecidas que habitaban el lugar. Pudo conocer los Templos de Hades, Hypnos y Thanatos. Este último le había entregado muy malhumoradamente un cofre con los pedazos de las armaduras doradas, que el mago en cuanto resolviera el asunto del dios Baldo estudiaría minuciosamente.

Pero sin duda el lugar que más le había impresionado era el Tártaro, el cual se encontraba tan debajo del Inframundo que les tomo un día completo llegar y otro para regresar. La gran puerta de hierro fabricada por Poseidón era imponente y más impresionante la nuevamente reforzada triple defensa de bronce alrededor de la cual pasa el río Flegetonte **(6),** del que con ayuda de Hades pudo tomar un poco de su sagrado fuego.

-Pandora, ya te dije que puedes dejar los formalismos conmigo y llamarme Severus-le insistió el mago a su única amiga en el Inframundo, mientras tomaba sus cubiertos y probaba los deliciosos manjares hechos especialmente para Hades y él.

-Lo llamare señor Severus si lo desea, pero no me comprometo a más- contesto la bella mujer con una picara sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, es mejor que nada-contesto el pocionista con aire resignado.

-Todavía no ha tenido suerte en su investigación-pregunto mirando la gran pila de pergaminos amontonados a un costado de la gran mesa.

-No, supongo que tendré que comenzar a hacer experimentos con lo que tenga a la mano para fabricar una varita, el problema es que no existe ningún animal mágico en este mundo-contesto el pocionista con aire abatido.

-Oh, no le sirve alguna de las mascotas del señor Hades, son criaturas únicas hasta donde sé-le sugirió Pandora.

El mago se detuvo de comer abruptamente. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Los dos Thestrals y Cerbero eran criaturas mágicas y que estaban a su alcance. Por un momento quiso golpearse la cabeza por ser tan despistado, pero decidió que era más productivo ir de inmediato a tomar muestras de los tres animales.

-Gracias Pandora-le agradeció sinceramente antes de salir rápidamente de la biblioteca. Sintiendo un gran avance para fabricar su nueva varita.

**(1) Los Inferi son cadáveres que han sido reanimados por un hechizo oscuro**** y utilizados como marionetas por quienes los encantaron.**

**(2) La Poción Multijugos (Polyjuice Potion),** **transforma a uno en quien quiere convertirse; después de una hora, uno vuelve a su estado natural. La Poción Matalobos (Wolfsbane Potion),** **no cura la licantropía pero convierte al hombre lobo en inofensivo mientras hay luna llena. Y Veritaserum es el Suero de la Verdad más poderoso, aunque no infalible. Con tres gotas de esta poción dirías tus más profundos secretos.**

**(3) ****Ollivander tiene una tienda en el Callejón Diagon y ****es el mejor fabricante de varitas de Gran Bretaña. ****Solo fabrica varitas con tres tipos de núcleo: pluma de fénix, pelo de unicornio y nervio de corazón de dragón.**** Por otra parte, recuerda todas las varitas que él ha vendido, diciendo de carrerilla el tipo que era la varita.**

**(4) Como no conozco de que esta hecha la varita de Severus, decidí que en este fanfic será de ****Fibra de Corazón de Dragón porque dicho animal no existe en el mundo de Saint Seiya y con madera de Olivo porque es un árbol muy longevo que se cultiva desde hace tres mil años.**

**(5) Fluffy** **es un Cancerbero o perro gigante de 3 cabezas, mascota de Rubeus Hagrid y utilizado para custodiar la Piedra Filosofal. Mordió al profesor Snape en una pierna y una manera de dominarlo, consiste en tocar música, tras lo cual se quedará dormido.**

**(6) ****Flegetonte****, en la mitología griega es un río del fuego y uno de los ríos del Hades, junto con el Aqueronte, Éstige y Lete.**

**Espero que estos cinco capítulos hayan sido de su agrado. El siguiente capítulo se concentrara en Severus en el mundo de Saint Seiya por lo que aun tienen tiempo de sugerir que parejas yaoi les gustaría que se presentasen. ****Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos, aquí me tienen otra vez con un nuevo capitulo, que espero les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron anteriormente. Me alegra saber que esta historia todavía es de su agrado. **

**CAPITULO XXIV.-**

Era la primera visita de Severus sin ser acompañado por el señor del Inframundo, ya que el dios se encontraba muy ocupado en sus funciones divinas. El mago caminaba tranquilamente mirando los rostros alegres de los que habitaban los Campos Eliseos, aunque estos lo miraban con curiosidad porque sus vestimentas oscuras resaltaban entre las suyas blanquecinas, y con respeto porque anteriormente lo habían visto pasear a lado de Hades. Sin embargo tampoco en este paraíso se animaban a acercarse y hablarle, quizá porque conservaba su porte intimidante, que le ayudo a asustar a sus antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts. Hypnos al verlo lo habia saludado con educación y amablemente le indico donde se encontraba el Olivo mas cercano. Su hermano Thanatos en cambio lo recibió con una mirada de profundo desprecio antes de retirarse a su templo.

Severus observo con ojo crítico el majestuoso árbol, que tenia un tronco gigante y con cuidado arranco una gruesa rama. Con suerte esta madera seria lo suficientemente buena para hacer sus experimentos. El mago sabia que en el Inframundo no había árboles, salvo un campo de flores que lo dejo muy impresionado, así que opto por los Campos Eliseos y si esta madera le resultara inservible, tendría que pedir permiso para ir al mundo humano, lo cual no le convencía mucho, ya que no sabia que reacción tendría Hades. Al menos ya tenía sus posibles núcleos: unos pelos y saliva de Cerbero, junto con sangre y pedacitos de piel de los Thestrals, los cuales obtuvo porque ambos tétricos corceles se pusieron a jugar rudamente entre ellos, terminando con ligeras heridas.

Ya con la rama en sus manos se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho unos sollozos. Por un segundo creyó que lo había imaginado, cuando volvió a escuchar lo mismo. Intrigado siguió el sonido, dando una vuelta al tronco y encontrando del otro lado a una mujer de largos cabellos rubios. Dicha mujer estaba sentada en el verde suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su rostro oculto, mientras sus hombros se sacudían con sus lamentos, haciendo que su blanco vestido se mojara con las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? Se supone que en los Campos Eliseos no hay penas ¿Así que por qué lo haces?-pregunto el pocionista algo torpe, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

La joven levanto su lloroso rostro al escuchar su pregunta, algo sobresaltada al ser descubierta y se puso más pálida de lo que estaba al reconocer al hombre que acompañaba al dios Hades.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-tartamudeaba la mujer asustada

-Tranquila, no te haré nada, pero me gustaría saber el motivo de tu llanto-Al ver que la muchacha todavía lo miraba con miedo, decidió cambiar de táctica y ser más amable

-Toma limpia esas lágrimas. Una joven tan bonita como tú no debe llorar-le dijo entregándole su pañuelo, el que la rubia acepto sorprendida- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde el principio? Mi nombre es Severus Snape ¿Y el tuyo?

-Me…me llamo Eurídice-contesto mas tranquila y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Severus, casi no probaste tu comida ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Hades con preocupación.

Ambos se encontraban cenando en el ostentoso comedor privado del dios. Y al señor del Inframundo le extrañaba el comportamiento de su "Príncipe", porque siempre que se reunían para degustar sus alimentos, el mago le platicaba amenamente sus avances en su investigación o intentaba saciar su curiosidad preguntando sobre su reino. Pero ahora estaba callado y pensativo, moviendo descuidadamente sus cubiertos sobre el plato sin comer nada.

-Disculpe mi señor-respondió saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y sonrojándose por haber sido descubierto distraído.

-¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado mi Príncipe? ¿Tus investigaciones han fracasado?-pregunto inquieto

-¡Oh, no mi señor! Mis investigaciones van de maravilla, ya tengo todo el material que necesito para fabricar una Varita y la poción para revivir al dios Baldo esta casi lista. Es una suerte que para preparar pociones no sea vital tenerla, pero si la necesitare para realizar el resto del ritual.

-¿Entonces que te tiene en este estado?-volvió a preguntar mas tranquilo el señor del Inframundo.

-Son solo pensamientos absurdos, nada de importancia mi señor-contesto mirando su plato, tratando de disimular ante los perspicaces ojos del dios.

-Cuéntamelos y te diré si son absurdos-dijo Hades con voz suave, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino. Severus entendiendo la orden tras sus palabras decidió que lo mejor era sincerarse.

-Hoy al visitar los Campos Eliseos conocí a una joven llamada Eurídice, quien lloraba preocupada por la suerte de su amado, según me dijo un guerrero de la diosa Atena, Orfeo de Lira, quien logro llegar hasta su presencia en el Inframundo y con sus bellas melodías "convencerle" de liberar el alma de la muchacha y permitirle regresar a la vida, con la condición de no voltear a verla hasta que ambos hayan salido de su reino. Sin embargo según me contó, fueron engañados por orden suya, con un extraño espejo que les hizo creer era la luz del sol, resultando de esta manera que el cuerpo de Eurídice fuese convertido en piedra y Orfeo obligado a servirle para no abandonarla.-En ese momento el pocionista crispo sus manos sobre el fino mantel de la mesa tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control -Y desde ese momento no puedo dejar de preguntarme si todas sus promesas, si todo lo que dice, es cierto; o solo una manera de obtener sus fines.

Hades escucho toda la historia y vio con expresión seria las reacciones del mago, entendiendo al fin lo que le preocupaba.

-¿Temes que te deseche una vez me ayudes con el ritual?-le pregunto el dios

-Una vez confié mi servicio a un mago poderoso que ofreció cumplir todos mis sueños, pero del que solo obtuve pesadillas. Así que se lo suplico, si en verdad tiene algún afecto por mi, dígame la verdad. Le he prometido fidelidad y pase lo que pase respetare mi juramento, pero no soportaría ilusionarme nuevamente.-contesto el mago mirando suplicante a su amo.

Hades no pudiendo soportar más esa mirada, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Severus, quien también se levanto al ver la cercanía de su amo.

-Mi Príncipe-dijo Hades tomando su mentón y mirándolo directo a los ojos-Jamás te he mentido ni pienso hacerlo. ¿Acaso olvidaste mi juramento ante todos los dioses olímpicos y escandinavos? He jurado protegerte y pienso cumplirlo. ¡Nunca te desecharía! ¡Y por mi honor que de ningún modo faltaría a una promesa!

-¿Y lo que sucedió con Orfeo y Eurídice?-pregunto todavía dudoso, pero con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

-En esa época mi espíritu estaba dormido en el nuevo cuerpo que ocuparía, esperando el momento de despertar y comenzar la nueva Guerra Santa entre Atena y yo. El Inframundo estaba a cargo de otra persona, quien de seguro fue causante de esta situación. Cuando desperté finalmente lo único que supe de este Orfeo es que murió tratando inútilmente de matarme. Si no fuera por ti, supongo que jamás me habría enterado. Pero descuida me encargare de resolver todo esto.

-Perdóneme mi señor ¿Soy un tonto, verdad?-dijo Severus avergonzado de haber dudado de su amo.

-No mi Príncipe, no lo eres. Pero quiero que cuando sientas dudas sobre mí, recuerdes que jure protegerte y la promesa de un dios es sagrada-contesto Hades

-Lo recordare mi señor-contesto el mago aliviado y contento; sin percatarse que la persona que estuvo a cargo del Inframundo antes del retorno de Hades, era Pandora.

**Posiblemente este capitulo les resulte algo aburrido, pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Para los que me preguntaron sobre mi otra historia de Saint Seiya "Me perteneces" que relata un Ikki-Hyoga, les informo que seguiré publicándolo (si no hay inconvenientes) desde la próxima semana, junto a los capítulos de este fanfic. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos n_nU. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento no haber publicado antes este capitulo, pero mi pobre computadora sufrió un gran desperfecto que un técnico debe solucionar, por lo que tal vez tarde un poco mas en publicar los siguientes capítulos y también el otro fanfic "Me perteneces". Por ahora espero disfruten este capitulo. **

**CAPITULO XXV.-**

Esa mañana muy temprano, Severus se encontraba recostado en el Campo de Flores que existía en la segunda prisión (Donde se castigan a los avaros quienes son golpeados por una lluvia helada y devorados por Cerbero) y cerca de la tercera prisión (Donde mezquinos y malgastadores rodarán piedras eternamente). Era el único lugar del Inframundo donde crecían flores. Un pequeño rincón de paraíso en medio del infierno, por así decirlo.

El mago sostenía un trozo de madera de Olivo con la forma delgada y cilíndrica necesaria para hacer una varita. Era el único trozo que le quedaba de toda la rama que había traído de los Campos Eliseos. Los otros pedazos quedaron casi inservibles con los diversos y frustrados intentos de fabricación. Severus decidió venir a este campo en un intento fútil de relajarse y encontrar la solución. Había probado hacer una varita con cada uno de los núcleos que tenía a su disposición, pero ninguno le sirvió. ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Juntarlos? El mago sostuvo la respiración por un instante antes de levantarse de manera rápida. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Tal vez si juntaba dos núcleos en vez de solo utilizar uno, como lo estuvo haciendo, al fin tendría buenos resultados. Más resuelto que nunca se transporto a sus aposentos para encerrarse en su laboratorio y continuar con sus experimentos, además revisaría la cocción de la importante poción que realizaba para el ritual; sin darse cuenta que en su emoción olvidaba la preciada madera de Olivo.

Estuvo varias horas experimentando con pequeñas muestras de núcleo y los restos de madera, incluso no hubiera almorzado sino fuera por insistencia de Pandora, hasta que al fin pudo obtener un resultado. Los pelos de Cerbero aceptaban la sangre de Thestral y eran compatibles con la madera de Olivo. Ahora solo tenia que utilizar la madera que estaba guardando para ponerle los núcleos ya preparados para complementarlo, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba dicha madera. Hasta que decidió regresar al Campo de Flores como ultima opción.

Cuando se acercaba al lugar, noto que había otra persona de espaldas a él. Por sus ropas pudo adivinar que se trataba de un soldado del Inframundo, lo que le causo curiosidad fue ver lo que estaba haciendo utilizando la punta de su guadaña, el arma que utilizaban todos los soldados.

Con la práctica perfeccionada por los años de hacer rondas de inspección en los corredores de Hogwarts, para encontrar alumnos fuera de sus Salas Comunes a deshoras; se acerco con sigilo. Abrió los ojos excesivamente al reconocer su valiosa madera de Olivo siendo tallada con la guadaña.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-gruño enojado, haciendo saltar al soldado, quien en su susto dejo caer la madera y su arma al suelo.

-Se…señor…yo…yo…-tartamudeaba espantado el soldado, sin saber que decir

Severus recogió la madera y la examino cuidadosamente, suspirando de alivio al ver que no estaba rota.

-En…encontré la madera tirada en el suelo…yo…yo no sabia que le pertenecía…pe...pen…pensé que podría convertirla en una flauta-trato de explicarse temblando

Con más calma el mago inspecciono los tallados a medio hacer, notando que eran bastante buenos. Fijo sus penetrantes ojos negros en el soldado, haciendo sin quererlo que este entrara en un estado de pánico.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdóneme por favor! ¡Le juro que no lo sabía! ¡Por favor, no me destruya! ¡No me destruya!-exclamaba arrodillado y llorando a mares.

Severus se quedo estático por la sorpresa, mirando como el soldado rogaba por su vida.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de chillar en este instante!-le decreto mas como acto reflejo. Sorpresivamente el soldado callo al instante

-Para empezar no te pienso hacer nada, así que levántate del suelo-ordeno mas tranquilo. Cuando el soldado ya se encontraba de pie continuo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Markino del Esqueleto**(1)**-contesto encogidamente

-Bien Markino, como ya te dije no te haré nada, pero me gustaría saber que tallabas ¿Una serpiente?

-Una rama de vid. ¡Pero será una serpiente si quiere!-se apresuro a corregir temblando

-¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? No recuerdo haberte visto antes-pregunto Severus, bastante harto de la actitud del soldado. Y muy seguro de no haber hecho daño a nadie, ya que desde que llego trato de comportarse mejor que en su antiguo mundo.

-Los…los espectros nos tratan mal. Para ellos los soldados y las ninfas del averno no valemos mucho. Solo somos perdedores que no pudieron conseguir una armadura digna. En la última guerra el espectro Lune de Balrog me destruyo solo porque hice mucho ruido al avisarle que había intrusos en el Inframundo. Y siendo usted tan cercano al señor Hades, es natural que le temamos más.-explico tímidamente

Severus se quedo en silencio unos instantes, analizando la nueva información. Los espectros maltrataban a los de mas bajo rango, incluso llegaban a matarlos. Sin quererlo los comparo con los Mortífagos, aunque el único que podía ordenar una muerte dentro de sus filas era Voldemort, de esta manera ganando moralmente a los servidores de Hades.

-¿Estas herido ahora?-le pregunto el mago notando recién algunas manchas de sangre en el brazo de Markino.

-Solo tengo unas cuantas heridas. Uno de los espectros, no estoy seguro de cual, me dio una paliza por haberme atravesado en su camino. Por eso vine a este lugar, para descansar un poco antes de que sea mi turno de ayudar a vigilar que no se desordenen las filas de almas que faltan por juzgar-respondió con más confianza.

-Levanta tu guadaña y dame tu brazo Markino-le ordeno Severus

El soldado que era calvo y nada agraciado, se apresuro a realizar lo que se le pedía. Cuando el mago tomo su brazo, el soldado sintió una sensación de mareo y le dio la impresión de ver muchos colores, antes de darse cuenta que estaban en unas lujosas habitaciones. Severus le indico que lo siguiera cuando se encamino a su laboratorio. Markino con algo de miedo asomo su cabeza por la puerta y casi sigue sus impulsos de escapar lo más rápido que pudiera, al notar en un frasco de vidrio varios ojos apilados unos sobre otros, en otro lo que parecían dedos cortados y un sin fin de cosas espantosas bien embotelladas.

-Bebe esto-ordeno Severus luego de buscar entre unos frascos la poción que necesitaba.

El soldado tomo la poción ofrecida con cautela. Aunque sabia horrible, Markino sintió los efectos de la poción de inmediato, sus heridas se cerraron y el dolor que sentía se fue.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamo admirado

-Es solo una simple poción médica-contesto el mago sin darle importancia-Es un bello tallado el que hiciste-le dijo prestando atención a la madera de Olivo-Me gustaría que terminaras de tallarlo pero si se puede con la forma de una serpiente enrollada alrededor de la varita

-¿Varita?-pregunto extrañado

-Si, esta madera será parte de mi nueva varita y con el tallado que le harás se verá magnifica.

-Lo haré con gusto señor-contesto el soldado-Usted ha sido amable conmigo y por eso me esforzare en hacerle una bella serpiente.

Severus solo sonrió, sintiendo que al menos ya tenia otra persona a quien hablarle.

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, con mucho cuidado el mago junto los dos núcleos mágicos a la madera de Olivo preciosamente tallada. Con nerviosismo y mucha paciencia elaboro todo el procedimiento hasta lograr lo que tanto ansiaba. ¡Por fin! ¡Lo había conseguido! Su varita estaba terminada. Solo para estar seguro decidió comprobarlo.

-¡Fregotego!**(2)**-exclamo apuntando su varita a algunos frascos y calderos. Una luz enérgica salió de la varita y Severus tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza cuando sintió el poder que despedía. Todo el lugar quedo completamente limpio ante el asombro del mago.

Severus volvió a observar su varita con admiración. Al parecer el que lo haya fabricado con madera de los Campos Eliseos y con la combinación de dos criaturas mágicas (Cerbero y Thestral) que además habitaban en el Inframundo, le daba un poder más intenso. Sintiéndose más feliz que antes, decidió mostrársela al señor del Inframundo. Concentrándose, se transporto al Palacio del Juicio en donde más posibilidades tenía de encontrar al dios. Se apareció frente a las grandes puertas del gigantesco edificio, viendo con curiosidad la larga fila de almas que se extendía más allá de los extensos escalones. Las almas como siempre estaban silenciosas al respetar la solemnidad del lugar.

Con paso firme el mago se encamino dentro del gran recinto, esperando encontrar a su amo en lo alto del altar al final de otras escaleras, donde estaban dispuestas cuatro mesas fornidas: la mas alta y elegante para Hades y las otras tres para cada uno de los jueces, con una copia de "El gran libro de registros" para que se encarguen de juzgar a los espíritus de los difuntos. Hasta donde sabia, por lo general era Minos el único encargado de este trabajo, el pocionista suponía que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, retomarían el usual sistema. Le intrigo ver que no había nadie atendiendo a las almas, se aproximo a un soldado que vigilaba a las almas. Al acercarse lo reconoció.

-Hola Markino-le saludo

El soldado del inframundo le dedico una tímida sonrisa al pocionista.

-Hola señor ¿Cómo va su varita? Espero que el tallado que le hice le haya servido-contesto el soldado.

-Quedo magnifica-exclamo, mostrándosela orgulloso-¿A propósito Markino, sabes donde esta el señor Hades?

-El señor Hades aun no ha llegado, pero escuche a otros soldados comentando que se dirigía a la Puerta del Inframundo, no estoy seguro del motivo, aunque algunos dicen que para recibir una visita-contesto el soldado con aire confidente.

-¿Una visita? ¿Quién podrá ser?-se pregunto Severus-¿Y donde están los Jueces, acaso lo acompañaron?-volvió a preguntar.

-No, ellos están aquí, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que el señor Hades tardaría en llegar, decidieron irse a divertir con las almas de los guerreros de otros dioses, los demás espectros que estaban de turno los acompañaron-contó Markino

-Indícame el lugar donde están-pidió, molesto con la nueva información recibida

-Están en el salón al fondo del pasillo derecho-contesto el soldado.

Con cierto enojo se dirigió a dicho salón. ¿Qué les pasaba a estos espectros? ¿Solo les gustaba hacer sufrir a otros? Con malestar volvió a compararlos a sus antiguos camaradas Mortífagos y todo el daño que ocasionaron a gente inocente por el simple hecho de no tener magia. ¡No! ¡No lo permitiría! ¡No otra vez! Se prometió a si mismo, mientras abría las grandes puertas del salón.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta era de lo inmenso del lugar, luego fijo su vista en el grupo de espectros que disfrutaban el espectáculo que habían armado en medio del lugar. Dos de los jueces sujetaban a un joven de no más de veinte años de cabellos azulados de sus brazos, mientras el tercero se encargaba de golpearlo brutalmente.

Su molestia se acrecentó al recordar que en una comida, Hades le comento que todos los guerreros que revivirían, tenían cuerpos temporales y los había mandado encerrar sin sus armaduras hasta que llegara el momento de cumplir su promesa hecha hacia los demás dioses. Por lo que todos esos guerreros estaban indefensos.

-¡Basta, lo están lastimando!-grito un guerrero rubio que era sujetado por sus compañeros

-¡Déjalo Albiore**(3),** es un traidor!-le dijo otro de sus camaradas-¡No merece que lo ayudemos!

-¡Orfeo es mi amigo! ¡Suéltenme, tengo que ayudarlo!-dijo tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

¿Orfeo? Este nombre llamo poderosamente la atención de Severus. Sin más dilaciones decidió intervenir.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Dejen en paz a ese hombre de inmediato!-exclamo el pocionista.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Radamanthys de Wyvern con burla- Al fraude que dice ser mago-Las risas de los demás jueces y espectros no se hicieron esperar, haciendo tensarse a Severus, al recordar escenas parecidas junto a los Merodeadores.

-¡No tienen ningún derecho de maltratar a estos guerreros!- contesto con enojo

-Ja, ja, ja. Tu no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer, solo eres un intruso, un donadie que tiene suerte de caerle bien al señor Hades. Así que lárgate si no quieres que nos divirtamos contigo, aunque dudo que sirvas siquiera para esto-le contesto Radamanthys, apoyado por Aiacos de Garuda y Minos de Grifo, quienes soltaron a su prisionero dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo y se acercaron amenazantes a él.

Severus sintió su sangre hervir. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle así? Sujeto con fuerza la varita hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, sus ojos se angostaron volviéndose más oscuros y apretó sus dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos, hasta que solo fue capaz de apuntarles con su varita y pronunciar una única palabra:

-¡CRUCIO!-grito dejando salir toda su furia y deseos de venganza en el hechizo.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los tres jueces gritaron terriblemente y cayeron al piso retorciéndose presa del dolor más atroz que jamás habían sentido. Severus mientras tanto los observaba perdido en una bruma de cólera. Escuchaba sus alaridos y los miraba revolcarse en el suelo como si miles de agujas ponzoñosas atravesaran su cuerpo; le parecían personajes de una película donde solo prestas atención y no participas.

Los demás espectros se quedaron atónitos y espantados al ver a sus tres comandantes en tan lamentable estado. Lo que sea que les estuviera haciendo el mago, les provocaba un horrendo dolor. Los demás guerreros miraban la escena boquiabiertos y fascinados, todos ellos sabían lo poderoso que era un Juez del Inframundo y si este hombre era capaz de castigar a los tres de semejante manera, era mejor cuidarse de él.

La mirada indefinida de Severus se fue aclarando cuando noto que los jueces comenzaban a escupir sangre por la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con algo de pánico termino el hechizo. Los Jueces gimieron de dolor, pero dejaron de convulsionarse, aliviados por ser liberados de su tormento.

Severus se sintió un poco culpable, al ver el estado en el que los había dejado, sabia que ellos se lo merecían, pero se dejo llevar por el momento sin medir las consecuencias. Era una suerte que todavía estuvieran concientes, esto demostraba que eran guerreros fuertes, un mago común ya estaría muerto o al menos enloquecido.

Sin embargo sus palabras todavía le molestaban. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en este mundo había intentado ser una mejor persona, pensando ilusamente que esta era una nueva oportunidad de comenzar de cero, de dejar atrás los desprecios que sufrió toda su vida, especialmente los que soporto con los Merodeadores. De tener amigos, de poder dejar de ser la persona que tuvo que convertirse para lograr un poco de respeto.

¡Pero esto no era posible! ¡Nadie aquí lo quería, todos le despreciaban! ¡Ellos se lo habían buscado! ¡Volvería a ser el mago oscuro que impresiono a Voldemort, al extremo de convertirse en uno de sus más cercanos Mortífagos! ¡Volvería a ser el Temible maestro de pociones, el mago que aterrorizaba a los niños inocentes con una sola mirada y silenciaba todo un salón valiéndose de su presencia! ¡Si no podía tener su aprecio, entonces tendría su temor!

Con la mirada fría se acerco intimidante ante el juez que oso hablarle de esa manera. Con la punta de su varita le levanto la quijada, mirando fijamente sus llorosos ojos que trataban de esconder inútilmente su temor.

-Radamanthys, espero que esto te sirva de lección-dijo el mago con voz sedosa y profundamente peligrosa-La próxima vez no seré tan paciente y créeme que puedo hacerte peores cosas que esta. Nunca olvides que el único que puede ordenarme algo es el señor Hades, solo a él le debo mi lealtad y obediencia.

-Bien dicho mi Príncipe-dijo Hades entrando en la estancia, seguida de la diosa escandinava Hel, que miraba intensamente al mago. Los jueces caídos temblaron más de lo que ya estaban y los espectros palidecieron al ver a su dios y se apresuraron a arrodillarse. Los otros guerreros se juntaron cautamente entre ellos en un rincón, mientras Albiore ya liberado, se acercaba y auxiliaba al herido Orfeo, haciéndolo sentar mientras lo apoyaba en su brazo y ambos observaban la situación de manera silenciosa

Severus se sorprendió al ver a su señor y más al verlo acompañado de esta diosa, pero a diferencia del resto se tomo con calma la situación. Soltó el rostro del juez y se puso en la posición correcta para hacer una elegante reverencia a ambas divinidades, esperando con una rodilla en el suelo y la varita levantada en sus dos manos en forma de ofrenda.

-Solo a mí me debes lealtad y obediencia-declaro Hades al acercarse a Severus, inclinándose un poco para acariciar con un dedo su mejilla con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos, que se intensifico al notar la varita.

-Pero al parecer el resto de ustedes lo ha olvidado-dijo Hades mirando a sus espectros que tiritaron de miedo al escuchar su molestia.

-Mi…mi señor…yo…-trato de hablar el juez tirado el suelo, algo que lograba hacer con demasiada dificultad al mismo tiempo que trataba de respirar.

-¡Silencio Radamanthys! ¡Escuche todo lo que dijiste desde el principio y mi castigo hacia ustedes seria peor!-exclamo el dios-Al parecer no les deje las cosas en claro, sin embargo aun podemos solucionar esto. Severus es mi mano derecha, "Mi Príncipe", todos y me refiero a todos-dijo mirando intensamente a los temerosos testigos-Lo obedecerán como si fuese yo mismo, si no quieren que los encierre en el Cocitos por toda la eternidad. ¡¿Entendido?

Las respuestas afirmativas no se hicieron esperar, incluso los malheridos jueces tuvieron que cabecear su aceptación. En tanto Severus sentía un nudo en la garganta por la emoción, había olvidado que el dios lo apreciaba y también podía contar con Pandora. El profundo malestar que sentía aminoro considerablemente.

-Mi príncipe, voy a entregar ahora mismo las almas que le pertenecen a la diosa Hel, espero nos acompañes en el almuerzo-dijo Hades

-Estaré puntual ahí mi señor-respondió el mago con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Estoy ansiosa de poder conversar con usted "Príncipe", ya quisiera fuera hora de almorzar-fueron las primeras palabras de la diosa Hel.

-Su espera valdrá la pena, señora. Mi conversación será muy gratificante se lo aseguro-contesto Severus, sabiendo que se refería al dios Baldo.

Con una sonrisa esperanzada, la diosa Hel cabeceo su aceptación, mientras Hades le hacia un gesto de aprobación, luego ambas divinidades salieron del salón.

Severus se levanto con calma, observo con ojo crítico a los jueces que no se atrevían a mirarlo. Luego a los demás espectros que esperaban expectantes sus órdenes, ya que él era ahora el que estaba a cargo y por último a los guerreros que permanecían en silencio.

-Ustedes-ordeno con porte intimidante a los espectros que se encontraban mas cerca -Llévense a estos tres a Giudecca y díganle a Pandora que los acomode en una habitación. Pasare a curarlos después del almuerzo si es que no estoy ocupado. Y el resto de ustedes volverán a sus labores. Quiero que informen a todos sus compañeros que los guerreros de este recinto serán considerados invitados y no prisioneros, les prohíbo que los hieran, al igual que les prohíbo lastimar a los soldados del inframundo y a las ninfas del averno. Si tienen alguna queja sobre alguno de ellos vendrán a informarme de inmediato y seré yo el que juzgue si merecen ser castigados. ¡Ahora fuera de aquí!

Los espectros se apresuraron a acatar sus nuevas órdenes, saliendo del lugar cargando a los tres jueces que no podían siquiera mantenerse en pie. Cuando Severus escucho la puerta cerrarse, se encamino al herido guerrero de Atena. Albiore al verlo paso sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de su amigo y los demás guerreros se tensaron con su cercanía.

-¿Eres Orfeo, el esposo de Eurídice?-pregunto el mago cuando estuvo cerca, sorprendiendo a los dos guerreros que se encontraban en el suelo.

-¿Eurídice?-pregunto con voz esperanzada-¿La conoces?

-Tomare eso como un Si-bufo el pocionista mientras se inclinaba al herido y utilizando la varita le hacia un hechizo de diagnostico.

-Tienes varios huesos rotos, algunas heridas internas y por lo visto si no atendemos pronto el ojo herido, vas a perder la vista de ese lado-explico con profesionalidad, no en vano se encargaba de la enfermería de Hogwarts junto a Poppy Pomfrey, además su experiencia como mortífago le impuso ampliar sus conocimientos de Medimagia **(4)**.

-Puedo reparar tus huesos ahora mismo si lo deseas, aunque claro te dolerá un poco-le explico.

-Ha…hágalo-respondió Orfeo, mirándolo fijamente.

-Episkey**(5)**-exclamo Severus con la varita y al instante Orfeo se arqueo con un grito. Todos los presentes escuchaban y veían claramente como los huesos volvían a su lugar, el más llamativo, fue su brazo torcido en dos direcciones nada saludables que por arte de magia se juntaron y volvieron a su posición original.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Usted es un mago!-exclamo un pelirrojo que se acerco muy interesado al pocionista-¡Creí...creí que ya no existían! ¡Los libros decían que su raza se extinguió!

-Hasta donde sé, soy el único mago que existe en este mundo-contesto mirando con curiosidad al guerrero

-A propósito soy Alberich de Delta Megrez**(6)** dios guerrero de Asgard al servicio del dios Odín-se presento emocionado de poder conocer a semejante personaje.

-Querrás decir traidor del dios Odín-dijo otro guerrero de cabellos grises

-¡Cállate Fenrir! ¡Tu no sabes nada!-respondió Alberich

-¡Se lo bastante para detestarte toda mi vida!-le respondió este-¡No mereces ser un dios guerrero! ¡No mereces ser uno de nosotros!

-Es suficiente Fenrir-intervino otro guerrero de cabellos castaños muy claros

-Pero Sigfried…-intento continuar

-Dije que es suficiente. Este no es el lugar ni el momento-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciéndolo callar, luego se dirigió a Severus-Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi compañero de armas, con su permiso-dijo y se llevo a otro lado a su amigo

-No voy a juzgarte, no me corresponde hacerlo Alberich-fue lo primero que el mago le dijo al avergonzado guerrero pelirrojo-¿Dime, en Asgard hay una estatua gigante del dios Odín?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

-Oh si. ¿Lo conoce usted?-respondió mas tranquilo el dios guerrero

-Solo de vista, pase por ahí antes de ir al reino marino del dios Poseidón

-¿El reino de Poseidón?-exclamo Albiore sin perder detalle de la conversación-Pero si se supone que esta destruido.

-Cuando fui lo estaba, sin embargo al igual que aquí, ese reino también debe estar ya reconstruido. Al menos eso fue lo que escuche en el Olimpo-respondió Severus

-¿Estuvo en el Olimpo?-preguntaron incrédulos Albiore y Alberich

-Si y también en los Campos Eliseos, en donde conocí a la joven Eurídice.

-¿Esta ahí? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto ansioso Orfeo un poco mas recuperado de sus dolores

-A pesar de estar en los Campos Eliseos, se encuentra triste y preocupada por ti-le respondió sinceramente

-Mi pobre Eurídice-dijo Orfeo con tristeza y una rebelde lágrima cayó de su ojo sano

Severus se sintió un poco incomodo al ver esa profunda angustia nacida del amor verdadero de dos almas que estaban separadas.

-Te mandare unas pociones para que termines de curarte, saben mal pero son eficaces y una pomada para ese ojo tuyo-luego se dirigió a Albiore-Asegúrate que beba todo lo que le mande y úntale la pomada tres veces por día hasta que su ojo este completamente sano.

-Así lo haré-respondió Albiore con expresión agradecida. Severus cabeceo y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Espere…yo…Gracias-dijo Orfeo finalmente, aunque se notaba que quería pedirle algo

-Cuando vuelva a ir a los Campos Eliseos, le diré a Eurídice que estas bien y la sigues amando-dijo el mago, adivinando que el guerrero no quería preocupar mas a su amada.

-Gracias-respondió Orfeo con expresión aliviada

-¿Lo volveremos a ver?-pregunto defraudado Alberich

-Quizás-fue lo único que respondió saliendo de la estancia. Ahora debía preocuparse de acudir a un almuerzo.

**(1) Markino del Esqueleto es el único soldado al servicio de Hades que aparece en las Ovas, auque se supone que hay este tipo de soldados en todas las prisiones del Inframundo.**

**(2) Fregotego es un hechizo que sirve para limpiar cosas. "Fregotego" es la traducción de "Scourgify".**

**(3) Albiore de Cefeo es un caballero de plata al servicio de Atena, maestro del caballero Shun de Andrómeda y considerado tan poderoso como un caballero dorado. En este fanfic será el mejor amigo del otro caballero de plata Orfeo de Lira. **

**(4) Medimagia seria lo relativo a la Medicina pero mágica, aquellos que la estudian se llaman Sanadores.**

**(5) El hechizo Episkey hace que la sangre se detenga y arregla pequeños huesos rotos, pero con la poderosa varita de Severus, todo tipo de huesos pueden ser sanados.**

**(6) Alberich de Delta Megrez es un dios guerrero muy inteligente y estudioso, que en las luchas contra los caballeros de Atena, tenía el objetivo de recolectar los siete zafiros de Odín necesarios para liberar a Hilda de Polaris del poder del anillo Nibelungo y utilizarlos para matarla y dominar Asgard. Los otros dos dioses guerreros que presento son Siegfried de Alfa Dubhe y Fenrir de Epsilon Alioth.**

**Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Se que para muchos la historia va un poco lenta, pero les aseguro que es necesarios para el buen desarrollo de la historia. Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos, porque me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos, tengo el placer de traerles un nuevo capitulo, aunque aun no puedo asegurar la rapidez de los siguientes. Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron, me incentivan a continuar con la historia.**

**CAPITULO XXVI.-**

Después de pasar por su laboratorio y recoger la importante poción que había elaborado, Severus se dirigió al ostentoso comedor privado donde tuvo un agradable almuerzo con ambos dioses. La diosa Hel estaba casi saltando de alegría cuando se le entrego la poción y Hades se veía satisfecho. Entre los tres decidieron que el ritual para revivir al dios Baldo se realizaría un mes después contando desde este mismo día, en la región de Asgard, porque era un lugar sagrado que no era hogar de dioses o el Inframundo tal como lo exigía el ritual y sobre la alineación necesaria de tres planetas se encargarían los dioses escandinavos, no en vano eran dioses. Luego la diosa se marcho prontamente para dar aviso de las buenas noticias a sus congéneres, llevándose las almas que le pertenecían por supuesto.

-¿Estas seguro que tendrás todo preparado para ese día mi Príncipe?-pregunto Hades cuando ya se encontraban solos

-Por supuesto mi señor-respondió el mago

-Bien, entonces ahora solo debo ocuparme de buscar una solución para traer las almas de los caballeros dorados de Atena. Estoy seguro que no tardara mucho en venir a molestarme-dijo el dios fastidiado

-¿Se refiere a esos guerreros de los que me hablo anteriormente? ¿Cuyas almas se encuentran aprisionados en una gran roca?

-Exactamente-respondió Hades-Otros dioses decidieron divertirse con ellos y los torturaron así en el mundo humano. Ahora lo que tengo que pensar es como traer sus almas al Inframundo sin que se dañen. Liberarlos será sencillo, pero lo otro…

-Quizá yo pueda sugerirle algo-dijo Severus y al recibir un gesto interesado del dios continuo-He leído los manuscritos de la diosa Hécate y hay uno que podría ayudarlo. En el habla de una poción que da solidez al alma temporalmente. Si desea lo fabricaré y usted podría utilizarlo en esos caballeros y ya de vuelta en el Inframundo darles cuerpos temporales como los otros guerreros.

-Me agrada la idea ¿En cuanto tiempo tendrás esta poción lista?

-En tres días-respondió el mago

-Le avisare a Atena que en tres días iremos al mundo humano y recogeremos esas almas. ¿Qué haría sin ti mi príncipe?-termino de decir en tono dulce Hades acariciando una mejilla del mago, haciendo que este se sonrojase.

Severus revisaba por última vez la poción que llevaría al mundo humano, en un caldero antiguo mediano con tapa, para que el líquido no se derramase. Le puso un hechizo protector y de calor para que mantenga sus propiedades, luego lo envolvió en un mantel y con su varita lo redujo de tamaño para por ultimo guardarlo en su bolsillo. Hecho esto se dirigió hasta el Salón del trono, donde el dios cito a todos los elegidos para ir a esta misión. Mientras caminaba, Severus trataba de mantener a raya su entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que visitaría este mundo humano, las anteriores no contaban porque el dios dominaba su cuerpo. Al llegar al salón fue conciente de los varios ojos que lo vigilaban, casi no había desprecio, pero si temor. Los espectros y en especial los Jueces **(1)** habían aprendido a respetarlo o al menos a cuidarse de no meterse con él. Con paso decidido se acerco a Hades.

-¿Estas listo mi príncipe?

-Lo estoy mi señor

-Entonces vámonos-exclamo el dios abrazando gentilmente al mago para luego desaparecerlos a todos.

Hades, mago y espectros se aparecieron en un lugar rocoso, no era la vista mas bonita de un paisaje pero para el mago le era agradable. La diosa Atena los esperaba en el lugar con un grupo notablemente reducido en comparación a los tres Jueces y espectros que los acompañaban. Al parecer del mago, esos cinco guerreros en tan llamativas armaduras eran demasiado jóvenes, casi de la edad de Potter.**(2)**

-Te saludo Hades, dios del inframundo- dijo Atena en cuanto los vio llegar-Y a todos tus acompañantes también-cabeceo en reconocimiento la diosa, siendo correspondida solo con una elegante reverencia del mago, ya que los otros habitantes del Inframundo se mantuvieron formados rígidamente.

-Yo también te saludo Atena, diosa de la Tierra-contesto el saludo formal-Ahora indícame el lugar donde están tus caballeros. Como sabrás soy un dios ocupado y tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer

-Por supuesto, por favor síganme-contesto Atena algo mosqueada.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia una construcción redondeada, dentro de la cual había un gran obelisco en el centro rodeado de agua.

-¡Oh, Merlin!-exclamo el pocionista al darse cuenta que en dicho obelisco sobresalían los torsos de los llamados caballeros dorados **(3) **y caían lagrimas de los rostros de piedra. ¿Acaso toda esa agua provenía de esas lágrimas?

-Mis pobres caballeros-se acongojo Atena acercándose a la gran piedra-Por favor dejen de llorar mis fieles servidores, ahora mismo serán liberados-dijo y ellos parecieron entenderla porque su llanto se calmo. Luego volvió a caminar hacia Hades, quien no se movió de la entrada, Severus se encontraba a su lado, los espectros se acomodaron alrededor, algunos apoyándose en las paredes y los cinco caballeros de la diosa se colocaron junto a ella.

-¿Te parece liberarlos juntos?-pregunto Atena

-Esta bien, pero antes mi Príncipe debe alistar algunas cosas-respondió Hades ante el desconcierto de la diosa, no por el titulo sino por la pronunciación afectuosa.

-¿Mi señor puedo desaparecer esta agua? Será mas fácil hacer mi trabajo-pregunto el mago, ante el asentimiento del dios, Severus saco su varita.

-¡Desecador!**(4)**-exclamo e hizo desaparecer toda esa agua, dejando el lugar completamente seco. Luego se acerco al obelisco, saco el caldero de su bolsillo y lo devolvió a su tamaño original, ganando miradas de curiosidad y sorpresa de los presentes.

-Estoy listo mi señor-informo el mago cuando verifico la poción

-Bien Atena, hagámoslo de una vez-le dijo Hades. Ella cabeceo y haciendo brillar sus cosmos el obelisco prácticamente exploto. Las almas de los caballeros dorados salieron arrojados por todo el lugar. Severus por auto reflejo atrapo en brazos a uno antes de que chocara con el suelo, este tenia el pelo largo y oscuro. Vio como los cinco caballeros de Atena trataban de hacer lo mismo, pero era inútil, pasaban como fantasmas a través de sus brazos y terminaban en el piso gimiendo de dolor.

Al mago le extraño esto. ¿Por qué él si podía tocar sin problemas al caballero que sostenía? ¿Acaso era porque estaba al servicio del dios de la muerte? Al dar una mirada se dio cuenta que todas esas almas estaban desnudas, incluyendo el de sus brazos. Con algo de vergüenza recostó en el suelo al atractivo joven, ya que no debía tener más de 20 años.

-¿Quién…eres?-le pregunto el caballero abriendo sus ojos azules enmarcadas por unas cejas partidas, que resaltaban mas por la blancura de su piel.

-Severus Snape. Un simple mago-contesto para luego tomar el mantel donde estuvo envuelto el caldero y con su varita multiplicarlos y aplicarles un hechizo.

-¡Maestro!-grito uno de los caballeros de Atena, un rubio que corrió hacia ellos y cayo de rodillas ante el otro joven de cabellos largos-Maestro Camus.**(5)**

-Hyoga-respondió cansadamente levantando su mano para poder tocarlo, pero la mano del otro paso a través suyo.

-Es inútil que trates de tocarlo-indicó Severus al rubio, mientras utilizaba uno de los manteles y cubría la desnudez de Camus-Si quieres ser de utilidad reparte con tus compañeros esos manteles a los demás caballeros liberados.

-¿Manteles?-pregunto con disgusto Hyoga

-Es lo que tengo a la mano ¿O prefieres que sigan desnudos?-ante su negativa continuo-Les puse un hechizo para que no los traspasen. Cuando hayan terminado quiero que tú y tus compañeros vengan a ayudarme.

-Ve Hyoga-dijo Camus ante la indecisión de su pupilo. Este asintió e hizo lo que Severus le indico.

-Ahora bebe esto-dijo el mago ofreciendo un cucharón con la poción. El caballero con renuencia obedeció.

-¡Sabe horrible!-exclamo Camus, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar mas, porque su cuerpo se lleno de luz y su cuerpo se materializo.

-¡Increíble!-exclamo Seiya junto a sus compañeros en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

-¿Maestro, se encuentra bien?-pregunto Hyoga tocando con cuidado a su maestro y suspirando de alivio al ver que ahora era más sólido, claro que todavía se veía algo transparente.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dio?-pregunto Shiryu muy interesado

-Una poción-respondió Severus distraído, tomando unas cuantas piedras y transformándolas en botellas de cristal, las cuales lleno con el brebaje-Llévense estas pociones y denlas de beber al resto.

-¿Por qué debemos obedecerte?-pregunto gruñonamente Ikki

-Porque si no hacen lo que les pido, las almas de esos caballeros desaparecerán irremediablemente-contesto Severus-Les sugiero que se apuren.

-¡Eso es terrible. Debemos apresurarnos!-exclamo Shun, tomando varios frascos. Los otros cuatro siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a repartir las bebidas entre los dorados.

-Gracias-dijo agotadamente Camus al mago

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo-contesto Severus, tapando el caldero vacío, volviéndolo a reducir y guardándolo en su bolsillo. Luego sin una palabra más se dirigió hasta su señor que estaba acompañado por Atena.

-¿Cómo están mis caballeros?-pregunto la diosa en cuanto el mago se acerco.

-No se preocupe señora, en cuanto terminen de beber todos la poción, mi señor Hades podrá trasladarlos a su reino sin peligro de dañar sus almas -contesto el pocionista

-Bien hecho mi príncipe-felicito Hades y Severus no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, era muy gratificante escuchar esas palabras de su amo.

Cuando todos los caballeros dorados estuvieron materializados, se acercaron a su diosa quien les dio palabras de apoyo e instrucciones de comportarse los tres días que faltaban para revivirlos completamente, ya que ese fue el acuerdo en el que llegaron ambos dioses, mientras Severus hacia su trabajo. Con unas cuantas despedidas y promesas de verse muy pronto, los dorados se acercaron al señor del Inframundo y los espectros no tardaron en rodearlos como si fuesen prisioneros, con miradas de burla ya que los caballeros sostenían como podían los manteles que les cubrían.

Para Severus era muy molesto, le recordaba a los prisioneros que los Mortífagos gustaban de humillar. Tomando su varita hechizo los manteles para que se ajustaran al cuerpo de los caballeros como si fuesen togas que les cubrían parte del tórax y la mitad de sus muslos. Los dorados le miraron con sorpresa y agradecimiento, los espectros con algo de molestia y Hades con curiosidad pero no le dijo nada.

Juntando su cosmos el señor del Inframundo los traslado a su reino, en donde los dorados fueron dotados de cuerpos temporales dejando de verse transparentes y fueron conducidos a un gran salón en donde encontraron otros guerreros al servicio de Atena y otros dioses. Todo fue bien por unas horas, en las que los dorados charlaron con los caballeros de plata y con alguno que otro guerrero enemigo. Pero después el salón comenzó a elevar su temperatura alarmantemente, los que estaban acostumbrados no les afecto en lo mas mínimo, para el resto era muy desagradable y para los que tenían poderes de hielo una tortura y en especial para uno.

-Parece que los espectros quieren hacer nuestra estadía lo mas incomodo posible-comento Saga de Géminis a su hermano Kanon, quien cabeceo en acuerdo.

-Maestro Camus se ve muy mal-dijo un sudoroso Isaac de Kraken **(6) **viendo como el francés respiraba con dificultad, sentado en el piso y apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué tienes Camus?-pregunto un preocupado Milo de Escorpión tocándole la frente-¡Por Atena, tienes fiebre!

-Necesitamos pedir ayuda-exclamo el antiguo patriarca Shión

-¿Pero a quien? Los espectros nos odian-dijo su alumno Mu de Aries

-Pidan ayuda al mago. El ayudo a Orfeo-les aconsejo Albiore

-Es cierto, si no fuera por él habría perdido el ojo. El me salvo de la paliza que me daban los Jueces, me curo con ese palito que usa, mando medicinas con un guardia y me trajo noticias de mi amada Eurídice-les contó Orfeo.

-¿Cómo podremos contactarlo? Estamos encerrados-dijo Shaka de Virgo

-¡Yo se como!-exclamo Milo y se encamino a la puerta. En cuanto la tuvo en frente, comenzó a golpearla con fuerza y a pedir a gritos la presencia del mago, dejando perplejo a más de uno.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción-comento divertido Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, antes de unirse a Milo.

-Al parecer no-suspiro Aioria de Leo antes de unirse junto a su hermano Aioros de Sagitario con sus compañeros.

El ruido de golpes y gritos en la puerta era carcajeado por el espectro Zelos de Rana **(7)** que quería divertirse y mientras el mago o su señor no se enterasen todo iría bien. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que un soldado del inframundo lo miraba escondido y escuchaba atentamente los gritos. En sigilo Markino salio del Palacio del Juicio y se dirigió a Giudecca a buscar al Príncipe, si los guerreros encerrados pedían su presencia a gritos era por algo.

-¡Griten, griten todo lo que quieran! ¡Nadie les escuchara!-se carcajeaba Zelos

-Yo si los escucho-dijo Severus en tono peligroso, haciendo saltar de susto al miserable espectro.

Markino se encontraba detrás del mago tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, ya que en cuanto encontró al mago y le contó lo sucedido, fue transportado junto a él al Palacio del Juicio. Sin esperar más, Severus se acerco a la puerta.

-Aléjense de la puerta, voy a abrirla-dijo utilizando un hechizo Sonorus **(8)**

Los caballeros que se encontraban en la puerta callaron al escuchar tan potente voz y con una mirada entre si, decidieron obedecer. En cuanto se alejaron la puerta se abrió de par en par estrepitosamente, dejando ver la alta figura oscura del mago.

Severus frunció el seño en cuanto se dio cuenta de la elevada temperatura y se volteo a ver al tembloroso espectro.

-Ordene que los guerreros de este salón fuesen tratados como invitados no prisioneros, tú desobedeciste y por ello tu castigo será estar permanentemente de turno vigilando las almas que faltan juzgar hasta que el Inframundo vuelva a la normalidad. ¡Ahora vete de mi vista, sino quieres que también te de un castigo corporal! –dijo enojadamente Severus

-Si mi señor, lo siento señor, gracias señor-tartamudeaba Zelos mientras hacia ridículas reverencias y luego corría por el corredor lejos del mago. Severus se interno en el salón y fue interceptado por un Milo muy impaciente.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Camus te necesita!-casi le grito el Escorpión, haciendo que Severus arquee una ceja

-¿Y quien dijo que tengo que estar a tus ordenes?-susurro en tono peligroso

-Disculpe a mi amigo-intervino Aioros, mientras los otros dos le cubrían la boca a Milo-Uno de nuestros compañeros se encuentra mal y queríamos solicitar su ayuda.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto interesado. Aioros le guió hasta Camus, seguidos por Markino y los otros dorados, mientras los demás guerreros les daban espacio para pasar. Severus en cuanto vio al caballero de Acuario, reconoció al atractivo joven que tuvo entre sus brazos ese mismo día. Se acerco con su varita e hizo un hechizo de diagnostico.

-Al parecer esta elevada temperatura te ha afectado más que a los otros porque acabas de ser liberado de una tortura y aun no haz recuperado tu fuerza-explico el mago

-Es natural, somos caballeros de los hielos, los lugares fríos son los que nos ayudan a sanar-explico Isaac

-Entonces enfriare el salón-dijo el pocionista tomando su varita

-¡Espere un momento! A nosotros nos gusta esta temperatura-se opuso un guerrero

-¡A nosotros no!-exclamo Sigfried-Somos de la región de Asgard y estamos acostumbrados al frío

-¿Y pretenden que nos congelemos por ustedes?-protestaron otros guerreros. Ya cansado de la discusión, Severus elevo su varita.

-¡Glacius! **(9)** -exclamo congelando la mitad del salón y lanzando otro hechizo a la otra mitad para que se mantenga a esa elevada temperatura, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes.

-¡Elijan la temperatura que mas les agrade y quédense ahí!-ordeno exasperado, luego se dirigió a Camus cuya respiración era mas débil que antes.

-Puedo llevarte al Cocito **(10)** si lo deseas, es el lugar más frío del Inframundo y puede ayudarte a una recuperación más rápida-le propuso.

Camus con algo de dificultad cabeceo su aceptación. Severus al verlo tan débil ni siquiera pensó en utilizar Mobilicorpus **(11)** simplemente lo tomo en brazos y después de dar instrucciones a Markino de que vigilara todo hasta su regreso, se traslado a Cocitos.

**(1) Para los que no sepan los tres Jueces del Inframundo son los más poderosos de los 108 espectros de Hades. Ellos son Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo y Aiacos de Garuda. **

**(2) Me refiero a los cinco caballeros de bronce protagonistas de la serie Saint Seiya; en orden alfabético serian: Hyoga de Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Seiya de Pegaso, Shiryu de Dragón y Shun de Andrómeda. Estos caballeros en las Ovas de Hades logran que sus armaduras se conviertan en divinas, un grado mayor al de oro, lo cual tomare muy en cuenta en este fanfic. En cuanto a sus edades, se supone que tanto Seiya y Shun tienen 13 años, Hyoga y Shiryu 14 años e Ikki 15 años, pero como sucedieron tantas batallas en serie, películas y ovas, les aumentare un año lo que daría una edad de 14, 15 y 16 años respectivamente, sin olvidar que actualmente se supone que Harry Potter tiene actualmente en este fanfic 15 años y va hacia sus 16.**

**(3) Los caballeros dorados son la clase más alta y los más poderosos de todos los Caballeros de Atena. Son doce y poseen armaduras de oro que corresponden con las constelaciones del zodíaco, guardan cada una de las 12 casas del zodiaco que conducen al palacio del Patriarca y el altar de Atenea, tienen por misión común proteger el Santuario de Atenea vigilando su casa zodiacal y formar un muro protector del Patriarca y la diosa. Estos caballeros son: Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga de Géminis, Death Mask o Mascara Mortal de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpión, Aioros de Sagitario, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis. En la película Tenkai-Hen las almas de estos doce junto a la del antiguo Patriarca del Santuario de Atena, Shión de Aries y Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga que era parte de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón y lucha en las Ovas de Hades con la armadura de Géminis, son encerrados en un obelisco gigante, condenados por los dioses ya que ayudaron a matar definitivamente a Hades y con ello destruyeron los Campos Eliseos y el Inframundo.**

**(4)** **Desecador es un encantamiento que s****irve para drenar charcos y estanques.**

**(5) Camus de Acuario es mi caballero dorado favorito. Es uno de los más poderosos dorados, fue maestro de Hyoga de Cisne y del general marino Isaac de Kraken. Camus es el único caballero dorado que maneja el hielo, lo que le da un toque único entre los 12 dorados.** **Su principal poder va relacionado con el hielo que moldea para hacer distintas técnicas de combate, también es un caballero muy recto que tiene un gran sentido del honor, tanto que prefirió perder la vida enseñándole a Hyoga su técnica mas poderosa y convirtiéndolo en un mejor caballero de Atena.**

**(6) Isaac de Kraken es uno de los alumnos de Camus de Acuario que desapareció** **un día bajo los hielos salvando la vida de Hyoga que hizo caso omiso a los consejos de su amigo y decidió ir a ver el cuerpo de su madre en el fondo del mar. Isaac perdió un ojo y llegó al santuario submarino de Poseidón en donde acepto ser su general y se convirtió a la causa del dios de los mares cuando se entero de la muerte de Camus a manos de Hyoga.**

**(7) Zelos de Rana es el espectro que mas detesto, es uno de los mas débiles, es engañoso y patético, le encanta sembrar la discordia y disfruta ver los castigos que les dan a otros espectros y en cuanto puede gusta de golpear a quienes están muertos o en el suelo, como se atrevió a hacer con Camus, cuando en el Ova de Hades estaba muriendo. En otras palabras lo detesto más que a Peter Pettigrew.**

**(8) Sonorus**** es un hechizo que amplifica la voz como un megáfono**

**(9) Glacius es un hechizo congelador, helarás el agua y apagarás fuegos.**

**(10) Cocito es la octava y ultima prisión del Inframundo, es el Infierno de Hielo donde se castigan a los mayores pecadores que conspiraban contra los dioses.** **Es aquí donde son lanzados, enterrados y atrapados los peores blasfemos, los culpables de traición divina, aquellos que se rebelaron, conspiraron u opusieron contra los dioses, y sobretodo contra Hades, lo que para él es el mayor de los pecados.** **Sus cuerpos son abandonados en una gran extensión de hielo en la que se hunden y permanecen prisioneros indefinidamente, sumergidos hasta el cuello en un lago de hielo, sólo sus rostros sobresalen de la superficie helada, mientras una ventisca de hielo les azota la piel de forma perpetua, lo que no es un inconveniente, pues aquellos lanzados en esta prisión de hielo permanecen inconscientes.**

**(11) Mobilicorpus es un hechizo usado para mover personas.**

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Al fin apareció mi queridísimo Camus, adoro a este caballero. ¿Creen que Severus y él deban hacerse amigos? ¿O quizá algo mas? **

**Ya saben que cualquier crítica será bien recibida, aunque sean tomatazos.**


	27. NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola a todos. Les cuento que acabo de defender mi Tesis y aprobé con la calificación de excelente. (Los que me conocen y me caen mal muéranse de envidia, ja, ja, ja) Así que me disculpo por no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, pero debía abocarme a este importante paso en mis estudios. Ahora que ya podré tener más tiempo y menos estrés, les prometo publicar lo más pronto posible los siguientes capítulos en este Fanfic. A propósito, agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que me dejaron, significan mucho para mí, ya que me impulsan para no abandonar esta historia que parece haberles gustado.

Atentamente,

Kristal de Iris


End file.
